Crazy Love
by yyohei
Summary: Sasuke menguatkan diri, ingin menyerah namun ada beban yang masih harus dipikul. Sakura dan bayi mereka, secercah harapan demi kehidupan yang lebih baik akan mereka raih bersama-sama. "Aku ingin dia bernama Uchiha Mizuo."
1. Prolog

**Written by Yyohei**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

* * *

_Sampai saat ini, kedukaan tetap melampaui. Semua salahku..._

"Ino, aku hamil."

Kiamat sudah, suara kecil Sakura yang terdengar barusan membuat telinga Ino berdengung hebat. Tadi mereka masih bersenang-senang menonton film, tapi teman cantiknya ini membuat dirinya seolah diterjunkan ke dasar. Pantas saja sejak tadi Sakura terus saja diam tanpa ekspresi. Apa pun takdirnya kelak, Ino akan membunuh laki-laki sialan yang telah menghamili Sakura jika dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. _Sial!_ Dirinya saja tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa dengan Shikamaru. Jangankan berhubungan badan, ciuman saja tidak pernah. Tapi apa ini? Sakura yang pendiamnya minta ampun bisa kecolongan begini. _Tuhan!!_ Ino rasa ia akan depresi.

"Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Raut wajah Sakura memurung, bahkan perempuan itu mulai terisak di hadapannya. "Aku sudah memeriksanya hingga empat kali tapi hasilnya sama saja, aku positif."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mengajakku menonton film jika niatanmu sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini?"

"Aku takut, Ino."

Vertigonya menyerang, Ino sudah kelabakan sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa, antara kesal sekaligus prihatin. Kekasih Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke harus tahu ini. Mereka yang melakukan maka mereka jugalah yang harus menanggung konsekuensinya sama-sama. Sejak beberapa bulan ini Ino sudah curiga pada gelagatnya, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura. Gaya berpacaran mereka bisa dibilang berlebihan, berulang kali ia melihat Sasuke seenaknya menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh kekasihnya itu. Logikanya, laki-laki tidak akan tergoda jika perempuan tidak memulai. Akhirnya, tetap saja Ino menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua ini.

"Sasuke harus tahu, dia harus bertanggung jawab."

Masa bodoh dengan isakan sahabatnya, Ino merebut paksa ponsel Sakura kemudian menghubungi nomor pelaku utama atas kekacauan yang terjadi. Kepalang tanggung, emosi Ino telah berada di ubun-ubun. "Hallo sayang?"

"Laki-laki bajingan!!! Ini aku Ino!"

Sakura memang bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak mau dengan laki-laki ini. "Apa-apan kau? Mana Sakura?"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menanyakan tentangnya jika kau tidak datang ke rumahku sekarang juga, sialan!"

Cukup sudah, Sakura akhirnya merebut ponselnya kembali. Ino itu sangat temperamental, Shikamaru saja selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya. "Ino, kau seharusnya tidak menyuruh Sasuke datang ke sini. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Aku... Lebih baik aku menggugurkan anak ini."

"Apa katamu?" Dasar tidak tahu diri. Sudah berbuat dosa, sekarang malah ingin menambah dosa mereka lagi dengan melenyapkan darah daging sendiri. "Jangan bodoh, ku doakan kau terpanggang di neraka sana nantinya jika kau membunuh anakmu sendiri."

"Inoooo..." Lihat, yang bisa diperbuat Sakura sekarang hanya menangis karena Ino terus mengomelinya.

_Betapa sulitnya memelukmu. _

Perkenalan awal Sasuke dengan Sakura dimulai sejak memasuki sekolah tingkat atas. Anak itu terlihat lain dengan rambut merah mudanya, dia pendiam tetapi sangat murah senyum. Karena dirinya dan Sakura sangat mencolok, banyak sekali yang menggoda keduanya. Semakin lama, muncul letupan-letupan rasa yang mencubit hatinya. Ini kali pertama ia begini, dan Sasuke yang berani memulai. Semakin dekat, dalam kurung waktu beberapa bulan keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kini, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat cemas akan keadaan Sakura ketika Ino menghubungi dan mengoloknya berkali-kali. Sial! Karena Ino ia jadi harus berbohong pada Ibunya sendiri jika ia keluar malam untuk mengerjakan tugas penting. Perempuan itu cerewet sekali, Sasuke jadi heran bagaimana bisa Sakura tahan memiliki sahabat seperti Ino.

Hampir pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia berjalan gontai ke pintu setelah memarkirkan motor besarnya di halaman rumah Ino. Baru saja Sasuke akan mengetuk pintu, si tuan rumah telah membukanya terlebih dulu sembari memberinya pelototan tajam. "Ada apa? Mana Sakura?"

"Ku kira seharusnya Sakura sendiri yang harus mengatakan ini, tapi dia terus saja menolak bertemu denganmu. Ayo masuk!"

Dari pada harus berdebat sengit dengan Ibu tiri, Sasuke memilih menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Ino. Beruntung ayahnya berada di luar kota, tapi beban pikiran Ino tertuju pada tetangganya. Semoga saja besok tidak ada gunjingan untuknya karena membawa masuk laki-laki ke rumah. Tetangganya sangat sensitif sekali, sial sekali semua karena Sakura dan kekasihnya ini. Sejenak memusingkan hal lain, Ino memperhatikan Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura rupanya.

"Di mana Sakura?"

"Di kamarku."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu." Sasuke kali ini merasa dipermainkan. "Ku mohon bersabarlah sebentar, tahan emosimu dan dengarkan aku laki-laki menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak emosi!"

Menjengkelkan sekali, jika bukan karena sahabatnya Sakura mana sudi ia berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Sakura hamil anakmu."

Satu kalimat yang dengan entengnya Ino ungkap. "A-apa?"

* * *

**To be continue**...


	2. Chapter 1

Ketukan pintu terus saja terdengar begitu Sasuke memukulkan tangannya di benda keras itu, Ino yang jengah membiarkan saja sembari bersendekap di sebelahnya. Sejak belasan menit lalu mereka berada dalam keadaan ini namun Sakura tidak kunjung bereaksi. "Sakura, ku mohon keluarlah."

"Dia mana sudi bertemu denganmu."

"Kita harus bicara sayang."

"Laki-laki sepertimu seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Aku bersumpah! Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk anak kita."

"Sakura, kau jangan terpedaya dengan ucapan busuknya."

"Diamlah kau perempuan cerewet!" Lama-lama Sasuke jadi naik pitam, tapi Ino sendiri malah santai-santai saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah. "Sakura, ku mohon. Kita harus bicara."

Andai saja Sasuke bisa, segala cara apa pun pasti akan ia tempuh untuk merebut hatinya. Dari dalam kamar Sakura mendengarkan seluruhnya yang diucapkan Sasuke, hanya saja ia enggan. Ia masih saja takut. Matanya sembab dan keadaannya begitu berantakan. Bagaimana nanti? Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu jika dirinya hamil di luar nikah? Yang paling menjadi ketakutan Sakura adalah Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Mereka pasti akan mengusirnya dari rumah, bahkan mungkin mereka bisa lebih kejam dari itu. Hidupnya sudah hancur, Sakura sadar benar ini semua terjadi karena salahnya.

"Sakura..." Suara Sasuke di luar sana terdengar semakin putus asa.

Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin mengalami ini.

Hatinya perlahan layu, setengah hati Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membukakan pintu dan menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Laki-laki itu kemudian memeluknya begitu erat. "Ku mohon katakan padaku, jangan menyimpannya sendiri."

"Masuk saja ke kamarku, kalian harus bicara." Ino yang mengerti privasi keduanya segera mundur, ia memilih berada di lantai bawah untuk menonton televisi. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi ia masih belum puas pada Sasuke. Lihat saja, ia akan memberi perhitungan pada laki-laki itu.

Perasaan cinta ada kalanya merepotkan.

Sakura masih saja diam begitu Sasuke membawanya duduk di atas ranjang, mereka sama-sama berada dalam kebingungan. "Maafkan aku."

Ini bukan hanya salah Sasuke, tapi salah keduanya. "Ti-tidak."

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini." Kembali, Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan masih menangis. Membuat Sasuke semakin bersalah dan menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipi kekasihnya itu."Ku mohon jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak mau hamil Sasuke-kun, bagaimana nanti jika semua orang mengataiku?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengataimu jika ada aku di sampingmu." Sekejap tetapi sanggup membuka hatinya. Sakura merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan membuat ia semakin terisak keras di dada Sasuke. "Ku mohon berhentilah menangis, aku janji akan mengupayakan apa pun."

Sejujurnya Sasuke kurang yakin dengan hatinya, ia juga belum siap menjadi seorang Ayah muda. Beberapa bulan lagi ia genap berusia tujuh belas tahun, masih banyak mimpi-mimpi yang ingin digapainya. Takut. Tidak jauh beda mereka sama-sama takut. "Tapi apa bisa? Kita bahkan masih kelas 2 SMA."

"Sakura, aku bilang aku akan mengupayakan apa pun." Mereka masih sangat muda untuk menerima ini. Sekian detik berada kebisuan, Sasuke memberanikan diri menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "Dia... Apa baik-baik saja di sana?"

Tindakan Sasuke nyatanya berhasil meredakan tangis Sakura, perempuan itu kini terlihat mengelus perutnya sendiri yang masih rata. "Iya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini sudah minggu ke enam."

Sudah satu bulan setengah. Sasuke mengurung egonya sendiri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sakura. Jika orangtuanya tahu, Sasuke pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Ayahnya. Uchiha Fugaku sangat disiplin dan berwatak keras, ia tidak akan bisa tenang mulai saat ini jika memikirkan reaksi Ayahnya nanti. "Sakura, doakan aku."

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, jelas sekali ada kekhawatiran yang kentara di mata Sasuke.

**\- 0 -**

_"Kau bajingan! Keparat! Aku tidak habis pikir laki-laki sepertimu bisa-bisanya menghamili Sakura sahabatku yang polos ini. Oh, aku baru ingat. Kau itu kan temannya Naruto, pantas kalian sama. Mengaku saja jika setiap hari kau selalu menonton video mesum dengan teman bodohmu itukan? Ya kan? Makanya kau mempraktekan gairahmu itu pada Sakura. Dasar manusia menjijikan! Berlumur dosa!"_

Senin pagi yang melelahkan. Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia baru bangun tidur tapi rasanya dia sangat lelah sekali. Masih terbayang-bayang, di luar perkiraannya sendiri Ino mengoloknya dengan buas setelah dengan baik hati memberinya waktu berbicara dengan Sakura. Tindakan perempuan itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Memikirkan Sakura membuat tidurnya tidak tenang semalaman. Seharusnya ia maklum, Ino bukan tipe penyabar apalagi jika menyangkut sahabatnya sendiri.

"Astaga, kepalaku sakit sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing, Sasuke mengerang sesaat kemudian mencoba bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Keramas di pagi hari semoga bisa membuat sakit kepala beserta beban di pikirannya membaik. Selang beberapa menit, laki-laki itu keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk. Udara yang dingin membuat Sasuke terburu-buru memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ketika tengah membenarkan tali sepatunya, ia terpikir lagi. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali sampai-sampai menuruti nafsunya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi? Kembali ke akar masalah, sebenarnya apa yang dituduhkan Ino ada benarnya. Ia memang berteman dengan Naruto, dan laki-laki itu mesum sekali. Lama-lama Sasuke jadi terkena imbasnya, mana tahan jika ia tiap hari terus saja dicemooh jika dirinya masih perjaka.

"Ibu, ampuni anakmu ini Bu." Sebelum membuka pintu, Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berdoa semoga harinya kali ini baik. Ia harus tetap tenang seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu kini melangkah menuju lantai bawah dengan memandangi beberapa pigura yang menempel di dinding tangga, kebanyakan merupakan foto Ayahnya yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian. Sasuke semakin merasa kecil sekali dan tidak memiliki daya apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau melamun di tangga seperti itu? Cepatlah turun." Ayahnya berseru dari meja makan, lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya. Ibunya sendiri terlihat masih mondar-mandir di dapur. Tidak tahan begini, Sasuke meremas tali tas ranselnya sendiri sembari duduk berjauhan dari Ayahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?"

Jangan sampai Ayahnya curiga. "Tidak, aku hanya masih mengantuk karena semalaman mengerjakan tugas."

"Jangan biasakan seperti itu, selesaikan tugasmu dengan benar tanpa mengganggu waktu tidurmu." Ayah yang pengertian, selalu mengajarkannya cara menghargai waktu. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan bisa sama sepertinya, ia lebih kalem dan santai. Tabiat Ayahnya itu hanya menurun pada kakak laki-lakinya. Seperti yang kita tahu, Uchiha Sasuke anak Uchiha Mikoto. Dan Uchiha Izuna anak Uchiha Fugaku. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "Ibu, lihatlah anakmu ini. Dia terus saja melamun."

"Biarkan saja, namanya juga anak muda. Mungkin Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta, iya kan nak?"

Jatuh cinta apanya? Yang ada jatuh lalu patah rasanya.

"Bu, Izuna-nii mana?"

"Dia sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi, ada urusan penting katanya."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Psstttt, kecil sekali." Mendengar tawa menggelikan dari sebelahnya, Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto yang membandingkan miliknya. Laki-laki sialan! Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih sempat mengerjainya. "Kenapa dia tidak begitu besar seperti yang aku kira, seharusnya ukurannya bisa lebih lumayan kan?"_

_"Bodoh, diamlah dan berhenti membahas punyaku."_

_"Dengar, pantas saja Sakura tidak mau kau ajak berhubungan. Rupanya ukuranmu hanya segitu."_

_Tawa siswa di sekitarnya spontan terdengar, mereka tengah berada di toilet laki-laki dan Naruto membuatnya malu setengah mati. Lihat saja, akan dia buktikan jika punyanya tidak semungil itu._

Mengenal Uzumaki Naruto lebih dari empat tahun membuat Sasuke semakin mengerti. Dia itu laki-laki nakal dan selalu saja bermain wanita. Berkali-kali ia digoda kenapa tidak memacari gadis lain selain Sakura saja, toh Sakura sendiri terlihat tidak peka. Tapi Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Ia bukan Naruto yang dengan seenaknya saja asal meniduri wanita. Sejak saat itu dia semakin bertindak aneh-aneh, mencekoki pikiran Sasuke dengan hal-hal negatif. Ia hanya laki-laki biasa, pikirannya normal dan masih tergoda pada tubuh wanita terlebih pada Sakura.

Dan akibat itu semua, kenyataan ini menampar dirinya. Sakura hamil, dia mengandung di usia yang masih belia. "Dasar laki-laki setan!"

Mendesis tidak terima, Sasuke menatap tajam Ino yang baru saja berlalu keluar kelas. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura serta beberapa siswa di dalam kelas, sebagian besar memilih keluar entah untuk ke kantin maupun perpustakaan. "Jangan terlalu mempedulikannya, Ino memang seperti itu."

Sakura selalu saja mengerti. "Apa kau yakin tidak mau keluar kelas? Katakan padaku kau menginginkan apa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke sedikit mengeryit begitu Sakura berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu."

Manis sekali, wanita hamil memang menggemaskan. "Kenapa kau jadi pandai menggodaku begini?"

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Sakura jelas menolaknya telak.

"Lalu?"

"Di-dia yang ingin dekat denganmu."

_Sial!_ Sakura lagi-lagi menggodanya. Pipi Sasuke bahkan memerah. Laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan, saling berbisik entah membicarakan apa. Tentu saja itu menimbulkan spekulasi bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Naruto menguap malas memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura, pandangan seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. "Hei Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan tugas kelompok kita kan? Hari kamis kita sudah harus mengumpulkan itu."

"Iya aku ingat, kau tenang saja."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggumankan sesuatu. "Ahhh, senang sekali bisa bermesraan dengan kekasih hati."

Dasar Naruto, justru sekarang ini malah pipi Sakura yang memerah karenanya. Sasuke tahu itu, ia hanya tersenyum kecil memandanginya. Omong-omong dia sampai lupa, tadi ia membawa beberapa buah-buahan dari rumah. Semoga saja ibunya tidak curiga ketika tahu sebagian buah-buahan di dalam kulkasnya hilang dalam sekejap. Sasuke terpaksa melakukannya karena semalaman membaca beberapa artikel yang menjelaskan jika buah-buahan itu sangat baik untuk dikonsumsi ibu hamil. Ia kini mendadak jadi pencuri buah-buahan di kulkas ibunya sendiri. Semoga Mikoto tidak marah besar, semoga saja.

"Ini, makanlah." Satu plastik sedang berisi buah-buahan mulai dari jeruk, apel, anggur, salak, hingga strowberry diserahkannya pada Sakura. Dia tentu saja terheran-heran.

"Sebanyak ini?"

"Mengkonsumsi buah-buahan itu sangat baik untuk wanita hamil." Kecil sekali suaranya, Sakura jadi harus benar-benar seksama mendengarkan.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku membaca beberapa artikel." Dasar kurang kerjaan. Sakura terkekeh geli menanggapinya. "Maaf ya, aku belum bisa membawakan susu untukmu. Tapi aku janji pasti nanti akan kubelikan."

Mulai saat ini, Sasuke sepertinya harus menghemat pengeluarannya sendiri demi Sakura. Ia yakin sekali wanita hamil itu yang diinginkan bermacam-macam, dan Sasuke berdoa semoga saja Sakura tidak mengidam aneh-aneh. Dia ini kan hanya pelajar, bukan pria dewasa berkantung tebal. Sehari-harinya saja ia masih meminta uang pada orangtua. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa mencari pekerjaan sampingan, tidak mungkin jika uang sakunya mampu memenuhi kebutuhan Sakura. _Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?_ Sasuke mulai pusing jika memikirkan hal demikian.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan jika menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan saja padaku."

Ayah muda yang baik, Sakura sampai tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bangku, menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan. "Sasuke-kun, aku takut."

Sasuke juga, tidak mungkin sekali jika ia menyepelekan masalah ini. Setiap detiknya Sasuke terus saja dilanda kekhawatiran. Pelan-pelan dia ucapkan. "Aku... aku juga."

Lalu jika sudah begini, salah siapa?

**\- 0 -**

Sembari sesekali melihat jam arlojinya, Ino mendengus malas menunggu Sakura yang masih berbicara dengan Sasuke tidak jauh darinya. Sudah pukul setengah dua siang tapi romantisme mereka tidak kunjung juga meredup, Ino jadi terkadang sampai iri melihatnya karena hubungannya dengan Shikamaru tidak seperti itu. Udara yang cukup panas ditambah lagi ia lupa tidak membawa masker membuat Ino semakin tidak tahan duduk di atas motor begini yang sudah menyala dari beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura, kau lama sekali. Jangan terlalu lama berbicara dengan laki-laki setan itu, atau kau akan tertular setan juga."

Mulutnya itu, benar-benar bisa membuat Sasuke darah tinggi. Kalau saja tidak ada ekskul basket, dia sendiri yang akan mengantar Sakura pulang. "Kau yang setan!!"

"Ya! Ya! Aku setan baik hati tapi, dan kau setan jahat."

"Baik hati pantatmu hitam!" Mereka selalu saja berdebat, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil hingga tidak sadar sejak tadi Sasuke terus memandanginya. "Ya sudah, kau segeralah pulang. Kalau tidak nenek sihir itu akan terus menindasku."

Beruntung sekali Ino tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. "Jangan begitu, bagaimanapun juga Ino itu sahabatku."

"Dan aku kekasihmu."

"Hei Romi dan Julie, cepatlah! Aku bosan menunggu."

Semakin lama Ino jadi mirip sekali dengan Izuna, tukang perintah dan sangat kejam sekali. Tidak mau menambah masalah lagi, Sakura akhirnya menurut dengan segera naik ke motor matic temannya itu setelah memakai helm berwarna biru laut. Dan Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ketika Ino benar-benar memacu motornya meninggalkan area parkir sekolah. Dalam beberapa menit bisu, tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan di keadaan bising seperti ini. Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Bagaimana?" Ino bertanya saat berada di jalan yang cukup sepi dan lengang dari hingar bingar.

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja masalah kehamilanmu itu." Kembali teringat. "Semakin lama perutmu akan membesar, Sakura. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun memutuskan untuk menerimanya."

Keputusan yang Sakura ambil sebenarnya tepat, tapi itu sangat berdampak. "Ku doakan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya, terima kasih Ino."

Sakura tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi Sasuke selalu meyakinkan dirinya. Mereka akan melalui bersama-sama, memantapkan hatinya. Meskipun badai besar berhembus menghantam dirinya, tetap ada secercah kekuatan yang bisa membuat mereka tangguh dan kuat. Diam-diam Sakura menangis di balik punggung Ino, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibu dan kakaknya nanti. Mereka sangat membanggakannya, apa pun yang Sakura mau selalu menjadi prioritas. Sasori bahkan tidak mau menikah sebelum Sakura meraih gelar sarjana. Lalu sekarang ini dia malah menghancurkan harapan mereka.

_Sakura, kau memang perempuan bodoh!_

Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, Sakura buru-buru menghapus air mata. Segera ia turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helm Ino. Semalam ia tidak pulang karena menginap di rumah temannya ini, dan ibunya selalu memaklumi. Ino seringkali di rumah sendiri lantaran orangtuanya telah bercerai sejak ia berusia dua belas tahun. "Terima kasih."

"Iya sama-sama, aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati Ino."

Kembali terasa hampa, cuaca masih saja terasa panas hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ibu dan kakaknya, sedang ayahnya telah meninggal tiga tahun lalu dengan meninggalkan setumpuk kekayaan. Sasori sendiri bekerja sebagai perawat dan ibunya merupakan pensiunan pegawai negri sipil. Itu sebabnya Sakura tidak merasa kurang, tapi kasih sayang dan materi yang mereka berikan nyatanya kini ia balas dengan luka. _Ini semua karena kebodohannya!_ Seharusnya ia tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Percuma saja rasa penyesalan, ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan salahnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" Ibunya bertanya ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Iya bu." Mengedarkan pandangan, Sakura mendapati kakaknya tengah bersantai di sofa sembari menonton televisi. "Sasori-nii tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku sift malam."

"Sakura, segeralah ganti bajumu."

Kehangatan keluarga, apa Sakura nanti masih bisa merasakannya?

* * *

**To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 3

Izuna berjalan tenang di supermarket kota sembari mendorong trolli, sesekali ia mengambil beberapa benda yang dia perlukan. Belanja bulanan kali ini menjadi tugasnya, si Ibu yang meminta dan dengan berat hati ia tidak bisa menolak. Bagus sekali, akan mengkhawatirkan jika sampai teman kuliahnya ada yang tahu. Untuk itu ia mengajak Sasuke sebagai alasan. Ingatkan Izuna jika untuk ketiga kalinya ia belanja bulanan seperti ini demi Ibunya. Trolli yang dibawanya terlihat sudah cukup penuh tapi terasa masih ada yang kurang.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kita beli?"

"Sabun?"

"Sudah."

"Shampo?"

"Sudah."

"Pembersih lantai."

"Sudah."

Selebihnya Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, memilih tidak menghiraukan kakaknya dan terus berjalan sembari memperhatikan deretan kotak susu yang tertata rapi. Di rak paling ujung, terdapat susu untuk Ibu hamil dengan berbagai merk. _Kira-kira Sakura suka yang rasa apa ya? _Ia tidak cukup tahu perempuan itu menyukai yang mana, lagi pula ia masih dengan Izuna. Mana mungkin Sasuke membeli benda itu di depan kakaknya. Tapi sungguh, ia sangat ingin membeli susu. Sakura harus meminum susu untuk kesehatannya dan bayi mereka. Bagaimana ini?

"Ada apa? Kau mau membeli apa sampai tercengang begitu?" Sasuke tidak tercengang, ia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa.

Izuna meneruskan langkahnya melewati Sasuke, beralih menuju rak-rak berisikan pasta gigi. Merepotkan sekali berurusan dengan kakaknya ini, dia tidak suka berbasa-basi dan kaku. Selama ini Sasuke yang banyak mengalah jika keduanya saling bertengkar. Ingat-ingat! Izuna itu tipe orang yang tidak mau mengalah. Ia hanya akan patuh pada yang mulia ratu Mikoto, tentu saja karena Ibunya itu yang paling berkuasa di rumah. Ayahnya saja yang gaharnya minta ampun akan bungkam jika Mikoto marah sampai memecahkan piring-piring kaca.

"Ibu bilang tadi kita harus membeli pasta gigi berapa? Aku lupa."

"Dua."

"Yang benar? Awas jika sampai salah."

"Pasta gigi itu tidak akan basi, kau beli selusin pun tidak jadi masalah. Kecuali jika Ibu menyuruhmu memakai pasta gigi itu untuk mencuci wajahmu, menyebalkan!"

Dasar tidak sopan, di depan umum begini dia berani sekali mengatai Izuna. "Diamlah, cepat ambil benda itu dan letakkan di trolli."

Lihat sendiri, Izuna mulai menunjukkan tingkahnya sebagai tukang perintah. Sasuke tentu menurut saja dari pada harus berdebat, setelahnya mereka melangkah menuju kasir dengan sedikit adu mulut yang tentunya dimenangkan Izuna. Sudah menjadi nasib Sasuke selalu ditindas kakaknya. Tapi meski begitu sebenarnya Izuna itu sangat menyayanginya, buktinya setiap kali Sasuke ada masalah pasti Izuna ikut memberinya jalan keluar. Setiap orang bisa saja menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka secara berbeda-beda bukan?

Antrian di kasir tidak terlalu panjang, hanya ada sekitar empat pembeli yang menunggu giliran. Dan ini semua membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menginginkan susu tadi. Uang tabungannya bulan ini masih bisa digunakan untuk membeli keperluan Sakura dan calon anaknya. "Tumben sekali kau tidak membeli apa pun?"

"Aku sedang berhemat." Alasan saja, padahal sebenarnya pengeluaran Sasuke akan bertambah banyak lagi. "Apa ini masih lama?"

"Kau tidak lihat kita sedang menunggu antrian begini?"

Ya, Sasuke sangat tahu. "Nii-san."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu sebentar."

"Katamu mau berhemat?"

"Tidak jadi." Dia itu plin-plan sekali. Izuna mendengus jengah memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai melangkah menjauh. "Tunggu aku di mobil."

"Ya, jangan terlalu lama."

Awas saja nanti jika Sasuke terlalu lama, Izuna akan meninggalkan adiknya itu di supermarket. Biar dia pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Waktu adalah uang, maka bagi Izuna membuang-buang waktu sama saja dengan menyepelekan hidup. Sasuke sendiri kini kembali ke rak-rak susu tadi, memilih beberapa kotak dengan varian rasa dan merk berbeda. Sungguh, ini lebih membingungkan dari pada soal matematika. Pertama kalinya Sasuke membeli susu Ibu hamil, dipandangi aneh beberapa orang pula. Ia harus cepat-cepat memutuskan, urusan belakangan Sakura suka atau tidak. Dan usai mengambil dua kotak susu, ia memandangi sekitar sembari mencoba bersikap biasa. Masa bodoh yang terpenting kebutuhan Sakura dan anaknya terpenuhi.

"Aku tidak peduli!!" Katanya menyemangati diri.

Tidak sampai di situ, penderitaannya datang kembali saat Sasuke membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir. "Susu untuk Ibumu?"

"Iya, Ibuku sedang mengandung adikku." Adik yang mana? Mimoto saja sudah steril sejak melahirkan Sasuke. Dalam hati ia minta ampun pada Ibunya itu. Mikoto kan sudah tua sekali, dan lagi Izuna tidak akan sudi memiliki adik lagi. Sekarang ini Sasuke menerima kantung plastik berisi dua kotak susu milik Sakura begitu selesai membayar pada kasir, kemudian dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari supermarket. Sedikit berlari menuju mobil toyota hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

Orang itu jika terlalu lama menunggu akan mengomel tanpa henti. "Lama sekali??"

Benarkan?

Baru saja Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, Izuna sudah menyemprotnya dengan jengkel. "Apa yang kau beli?"

"Susu."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku."

Tidak biasanya. "Oh, baguslah. Kau memang harus banyak meminum susu, tubuh kerempengmu itu benar-benar merusak mata."

Izuna sialan!

**\- 0 -**

Memandangi makanan yang tersaji di meja, Sakura seakan tidak bernafsu sama sekali. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Ibu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Ibu memasak kare?"

Mendengar gerutuan anaknya, Mebuki jadi mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura berkomentar mengenai makanan, anak itu bahkan terkesan tidak pemilih. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan ingin nasi goreng." Sakura tidak menyadari jika ini semua karena bayi di perutnya.

Hanya ada ia dan Mebuki, kakaknya Sasori tengah bekerja di rumah sakit. Lalu kenapa juga ia tiba-tiba mengidam begini? Benar-benar merepotkan. "Besok Ibu buatkan nasi goreng, sekarang makanlah seadanya."

Jadi tidak bisa ya?

Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin ia memaksa Ibunya membuat nasi goreng sekarang. Sakura bermalas-malasan melahap makanan yang ada meskipun pada akhirnya tandas habis juga. Selesai makan malam, ia segera kembali masuk ke dalam kamar setelah sempat membantu Isabel membersihkan meja makan. Terasa sekali sepi, Ayahnya telah meninggal sejak beberapa tahun lalu akibat serangan jantung. Padahal waktu itu mereka telah berencana untuk menjumpai sanak keluarga mereka. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Waktu itu benar-benar menjadi masa pedih Ibunya. Dan kali ini Sakura seolah menyiapkan luka lagi.

"Kau harus bersabar sayang, besok nenek akan membuatkan kita nasi goreng." Sakura tengah duduk di atas ranjang, berguman pelan mengelus perut ratanya.

Anaknya harus bersabar. Kehamilan ini memang tidak mudah tapi ia harus melewati semuanya. Ino benar, semakin lama perutnya akan semakin membesar dan orang-orang akan tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ia dan Sasuke masih ketakutan dengan pandangan orang lain. Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura merindukan Sasuke. _Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu sekarang?_ Baru saja Sakura berniat mengambil ponselnya di nakas, benda itu sudah berdering sendiri dan memunculkan nama Sasuke di sana.

"Hei."

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." Dia selalu saja bisa membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah. "Kau sedang apa di sana?"

"Aku baru saja selesai makan."

"Jadi sekarang sudah kenyang?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau jadi seperti Ibuku." Tentu saja, semua orang pasti akan kenyang sehabis makan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tubuhku semakin berisi, padahal porsi makanku sama seperti biasanya."

"Itu karena ada dia di perutmu, makanya kau jadi semakin gendut."

Diam-diam Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa mencubit perasaannya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Jadi aku gendut ya?"

"Gendut atau tidak, bukan menjadi masalah."

"Jadi aku benar-benar gendut ya menurutmu?"

_Sial!_ Sasuke sampai lupa jika perempuan hamil itu sangat sensitif. Sasuke memang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura, tapi ia yakin sekali jika kekasihnya itu pasti sekarang mencebik sebal sembari meremas bajunya sendiri. "Emm, maksudku..."

"KAU JAHATTT!!!" Terlanjur sudah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. "Aku seperti ini juga kan karenamu, kenapa kau malah mengataiku gendut?"

Salah lagi. "Bu-bukan. Kau tidak gendut, kau itu menggemaskan sayang."

Bodoh sekali, ia jadi tidak bisa mengatur ucapannya begini. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Anggap saja semua yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Memang sih, jika diingat-ingat tubuh Sakura memang semakin berisi akibat usia kehamilannya. "Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah, tidak baik Ibu hamil tidur terlalu malam."

"Aku bukan Ibu-Ibu!!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau perempuan hamil, sekarang tidurlah."

Mulai saat ini ia benar-benar harus ekstra, ekstra berhemat dan ekstra bersabar. Perempuan hamil selalu menang, tidak ada istilah lain lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa menyurutkan senyumnya begitu telfon mereka terputus, Sakura benar-benar mampu mengubah harinya. Omong-omong ia sudah menyiapkan susu yang dibelinya tadi ke dalam tas. Besok tinggal ia bawa ke sekolah agar Sakura segera meminumnya. Masih dengan mengukir senyum, ia kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

_"Tuhan, ku mohon mudahkanlah jalanku."_

Semoga saja bisa.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 4

Pagi ini, hujan mengguyur kota dengan begitu derasnya disertai angin kencang. Jalanan yang biasanya padat kini terlihat cukup sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang berlalu lalang. Sasori memelankan sedikit laju motor besarnya untuk berhati-hati di jalanan yang licin. Aktifitas semua orang jelas sekali terhambat karena hujan, tidak terkecuali Sasori dan adiknya. Saat ini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Sakura dengan mengenakan jas hujan kelelawar yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari derasnya hujan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Samar-samar Sakura mendengarkan Sasori bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, ia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut kakaknya itu. "Enam lebih lima belas."

"Lain kali jangan bangun kesiangan seperti ini lagi, kau tahu terkadang hujan bisa datang tiba-tiba tanpa permisi."

Dua kali. Ibunya sudah mengomelinya tadi, sekarang kakaknya pun ikut mengomel juga. Tahu begini lebih baik Sakura pura-pura sakit dan tidak sekolah saja. Sebenarnya memang salahnya sendiri karena tidak mau menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk tidur lebih awal, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan malah bermain _zuma_. Wanita hamil memang sulit dimengerti sikap serta inginnya. Sasori sama sekali tidak pengertian, Sakura jadi sebal sendiri. Beberapa menit terlewati, motor besar Sasori kini berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah adiknya. Sakura terburu-buru turun untuk mencari perlindungan, disusul Sasori yang mengikutinya dengan membawa satu kantung plastik berisi kotak makan. Tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan sehingga ibunya membawakannya bekal, nasi goreng hangat yang diinginkan Sakura semalam.

"Ini, bekalmu." Sakura menerimanya dengan sigap. "Ya sudah, cepat masuk sana."

Sasori itu sangat tampan, usianya sudah matang, tubuhnya bagus dan banyak wanita yang mendekatinya. Tapi hingga detik ini dia tidak kunjung menikah. Sakura tidak berbohong, temannya saja banyak yang menyukai kakaknya itu. Lagi-lagi Sasori tidak peduli dan menganggap semuanya sebagai angin lalu. "Nanti kau bisa menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah nanti aku ikut temanku."

"Akan aku jemput."

Tidak mau memusingkan tentang Sasori, Sakura beralih melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Sudah banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang tiba di sana meskipun hujan membatasi. Di antara kerumunan, ia menemukan Ino yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Shikamaru. Perempuan itu menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan Shikamaru yang membuka kitab bahasa. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dari Ino yang ditujukan pada kekasihnya sendiri. Seperti tidak ada gunanya, Shikamaru itu tipe laki-laki penyabar, Ino mencaci makinya pun tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. _Dasar!_ Sakura mengeryit sesaat kemudian melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?"

Shikamaru yang pertama mendongak, sedangkan Ino sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. "Dia belum mengerjakan tugas, merepotkan sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa kau belum mengerjakan, Ino?"

"Diamlah, aku ini benar-benar lupa. Hei Shikamaru, cepat baca itu."

Pasangan aneh. Sakura melihat Shikamaru seperti teman Ino bukan kekasihnya, meskipun sebenarnya Shikamaru itu kakak kelas mereka. "Mmm, kalian melihat Sasuke-kun tidak?"

"Dia baru saja lewat, mungkin sekarang ada di kelas."

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas, Ino?"

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Menanggapi ucapan Ino, Sakura berlalu menuju kelasnya. Masih belum terlalu ramai, sebagian teman sekelas Sakura memilih di luar. Sasuke yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku deretan nomor dua tersenyum begitu mendapati keberadaannya. "Hai, kemarilah."

Lantas ia mengangguk antusias menuruti perintah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Alis Sakura sedikit tertaut begitu melihat laki-laki itu membuka tas ranselnya sendiri, menunjukkan isinya pada Sakura. "Susu?"

"Ya, kemarin aku ke supermarket dengan kakakku. Sekalian saja aku membelikanmu susu."

"Coba kulihat." Dua kotak susu rasa coklat yang masih tersegel, Sakura mengambilnya dan segera memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas miliknya. "Terima kasih."

"Hanya terima kasih?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak diberi apa pun ya?" Dasar laki-laki penggoda.

Sakura mendengus malas menanggapinya. "Kau kan sudah ku biarkan bebas, kenapa masih saja meminta imbalan padaku?"

"Be-bebas apanya?"

"Iya bebas, memangnya kau mau mengandung anak kita?" Sasuke langsung cemberut dan memasang wajah kecewa. Ia harus selalu mengingat slogan _Wanita selalu benar!_ Dipandanginya wajah Sakura, pipinya semakin tembam saja. Sasuke jadi gemas dan tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya. "Sakit!! Kenapa kau malah mencubitku?"

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, aku jadi tidak tahan." Benar, Sasuke tidak berbohong jika Sakura berubah menjadi menggemaskan semenjak dia hamil. "Omong-omong, aku semalam membaca artikel lagi. Wanita hamilkan biasanya mengalami _morning sickness_, kau mengalaminya tidak?"

"Ssstt, suaramu jangan terlalu keras." Anak mereka itu sangat pengertian dan tidak rewel, sejak awal kehamilannya Sakura sama sekali tidak kerepotan. Perempuan itu baru sadar tengah mengandung ketika dirinya mengalami telat menstruasi. "Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kita... Apa akan terus seperti ini?" Semua orang akan tahu. Hujan yang masih turun dengan lebatnya seolah menyadarkan, Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian menunduk tak kuasa. Ia sangat takut! Kalau saja waktu itu mereka bisa menahan diri, masa depan cerah akan menanti. Sama-sama merasakan sakitnya, Sakura menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke. Mereka sudah berjanji akan melewatinya bersama, apa pun yang terjadi. "Sasuke-kun, apa sebaiknya kita..."

Ia bersumpah bahwa siapa pun tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri dengan luka. "Apa pun yang terjadi dia harus tetap lahir."

Ya! Sakura juga menginginkannya. Tapi melihat keadaan? Apa bisa?

**\- 0 -**

Semenjak obrolannya dengan Sakura pagi tadi, Sasuke terus saja memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mereka tetap bersama dan menjaga anak mereka. Konsekuensi terburuk, Sasuke akan habis di tangan Ayahnya sendiri. Fugaku tidak akan berpikir panjang lagi harus menghukum anak memalukan sepertinya yang telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Saat ini mereka masih dalam kedamaian, tetapi luka itu kini tersemat, bersiap memberikan pukulan menyakitkan. Lagi-lagi ia diliputi rasa menyesal, kenapa selalu berada di akhir?

"Izuna, kau ini sudah besar. Kenapa masih saja bersikap manja begitu?" Mendengar suara berat Ayahnya, Sasuke tersadar dari segala ilusi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan anaknya."

"Ku tanya usiamu sekarang berapa?"

"Dua puluh dua."

"Kau sudah tua! Bersikaplah dewasa dan beri contoh yang benar pada adikmu." Puas sekali.

Sasuke susah payah menahan tawa ketika tahu Fugaku mengomeli Izuna yang tengah tiduran di paha Ibunya sembari bermain ponsel. Sedari tadi mereka memang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ibunya sendiri santai-santai saja, fokus menonton televisi. Di layar datar berukuran lumayan besar itu menampilkan berita malam mengenai kenakalan remaja. Mulai dari narkoba, perkelahian, hingga seks bebas sekalipun. Ayahnya seringkali menangani masalah demikian. Berkali-kali Sasuke dan Izuna mendengarkan, mereka harus berhati-hati dengan lingkungan serta pergaulan.

"Sekarang benar-benar marak sekali pergaulan bebas, kalian harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Sasuke saja yang suruh berhati-hati, dia kan nakal sekali." Sial! Mulut kakaknya itu manis sekali.

"Diamlah!" Syukur Fugaku mengomeli Izuna lagi.

Jujur saja.

Semuanya fatal, Sasuke yang paling bersalah karena telah membiarkan nafsu berkuasa. Bukan hanya keluarganya yang akan kecewa nanti, tapi juga keluarga Sakura. Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya Haruno Sasori, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

_Semakin dingin, Sakura merasakan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia sendiri juga kedinginan tetapi berusaha sekuat tenaga menopang tubuh sendiri. Perjalanan ke puncak yang memakan waktu berjam-jam, ditambah lagi hujan lebat yang mengguyur muka bumi mengakibatkan mereka harus berteduh di pondok kosong. Tidak disangka-sangka Sakura terserang demam tinggi, acara mereka menghabiskan minggu berdua akhirnya berakhir buruk tidak sesuai rencana. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah Sakura yang benar-benar pucat pasi. Gadis itu memang rentan sekali terserang penyakit, tahu begini lebih baik ia membatalkan saja rencana mereka. _

"_Sasuke-kun, dingin."_

_Bagaimana ini? Seluruh tubuhnya juga basah kuyup sama seperti Sakura, hanya tersisa jaket kulitnya yang teronggok di meja berdebu. "Ak-aku... Sepertinya kita harus melepas baju basah ini."_

_Melepaskan baju dan telanjang berdua di tempat sepi? Jadi, setan mana yang merasukinya kali ini?_

"_Melepas baju?" Sakura bertanya dengan menakutkan alisnya. "Ta-tapi..."_

"_Kau demam Sakura, jika kau masih mengenakan baju basah itu maka sakitmu akan bertambah parah lagi."_

_Takut-takut ia menuruti, pada akhirnya mereka saling membelakangi dan melepas baju masing-masing. Menyisakan Sakura yang mengenakan dalaman, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan boxer hitam saja. Ada rasa gelisah, Sakura kembali menggigil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau memelukku. Aku dingin..."_

_Apa boleh? Ia takut sekali sebenarnya. Takut Sakura akan marah karena melihat tubuhnya. Takut akan tergoda pula. "Ta-tapi."_

"_Ku mohon, aku benar-benar kedinginan."_

_Tidak serta merta menerima, Sasuke menyerahkan jaket kulitnya pada Sakura. Setidaknya dia akan merasa lebih baik menggunakan itu. "Te-terima kasih."_

_Sakura beringsut ke sudut ruangan, masih memeluk dirinya yang hanya terlindungi jaket kulit milik Sasuke. Ini sangat memalukan! Berpenampilan seperti ini di depan laki-laki. Sepersekian menit keduanya menjaga jarak dan terpaku pada kediamannya masing-masing. "Sakura."_

"_Y-ya?"_

"_Aku... Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"_

_Rasanya aneh sekali ditatap lain oleh Sasuke, tapi Sakura mencoba tidak peduli. Ia mengangguk lemah menanggapinya, membiarkan Sasuke menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Mustahil sekali tidak ada gairah yang mulai meletup pada mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura jelas sekali ingin, godaan-godaan untuk berbuat lebih sepertinya memberikan sensasi kursi pesakitan. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menurunkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Betapa ini sangat menyiksa, keduanya bahkan merasa semakin tidak tertahankan. Sasuke ingin sekali mencium Sakura, menciumnya sedalam mungkin. _

_Sampai pada batasnya, si laki-laki yang mengawali. Sakura meremas kuat jaket milik Sasuke begitu bibirnya dilumat dengan sangat lembut. Dosa dan aturan-aturan agama saat ini dilupakan, mereka berdua telah terbawa indahnya duniawi. "Ku mohon, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menahan diri."_

_Sakura terheran sesaat ketika Sasuke masih sempat meminta maaf padanya. Keadaan di luar semakin mendingin, tetapi hawa dalam tubuh mereka semakin panas dan menggebu. Kembali dipertemukan realita, Sasuke bertindak berani menyentuh tubuh sensitif Sakura dengan bibir yang masih saling mencecap mesra. Ini kali pertama mereka berlaku seintim ini, Sasuke sangat malu tetapi tidak bisa menghentikan tindakannya. Terasa hangat, ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura yang menempel pada tubuhnya._

"_Sakura, maaf_."

_Hanya deru napas yang saling memburu, hatinya bergejolak menerima sentuhan tangan Sasuke di dadanya. Sakura ingin menjerit tapi urung, bibirnya terus saja dikulum oleh bibir laki-laki itu. Telah ditenggelamkan nafsu, mereka sama-sama ingin tahu. Sasuke mengingat bagaimana wanita dan pria saling memuaskan diri di video panas yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Dia sering sekali membahas hal jorok, sialnya Sasuke kurang mengerti. Alhasil tiap kali ada koleksi film biru di ponselnya, Naruto akan mencekoki pikiran Sasuke dengan itu. Berakhir bukan pada keputusan logika, Sasuke telah mengambil kesucian Sakura. Dia mengerang tidak tahan merasakan setiap getarnya. _

_"Sasuke-kun, ini sakit sekali." Begitu saja mengalir, Sakura merasakan sakit yang tidak terkira hingga ia tidak mampu menahan tangis. _

_Abadinya tidak mungkin bisa terjamah, Sakura bukan lagi seorang gadis. Ia telah menjadi wanita meskipun belum saatnya. Lalu mereka berdua mulai menikmati setiap detik, Sakura terus-menerus mendesah karena Sasuke memberinya bahagia di antara luka. Dan kesalahan fatalnya, tidak ada yang tahu harus menghentikan ini dengan cara semestinya. _

_Petaka_.

_Celaka_.

_Sasuke melepaskan dirinya pada Sakura._

"Kau lihat, karena ulahmu Sasuke-kun jadi diam begitu." Lagi-lagi ia dipertemukan realita.

Masih sama, Sasuke termenung dalam diamnya. Izuna tetap tiduran di paha Mikoto, sedangkan Fugaku duduk santai di sofa minimalis. "Apa? Yang benar saja? Jangan berlebihan Ibu, Sasuke yang diam tapi Ibu malah menyalahkan ku."

Baiklah Sasuke, dia harus menghentikan kebiasaan buruk nya ini. Jangan sampai ada yang curiga selagi ia masih tidak bernyali mengatakan dengan jujur. "Kau kenapa, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Ayah."

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu banyak melamun."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 5

Lima bulan ini dia telah tumbuh dengan baik dalam perutnya, Sakura semakin menyadari cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu. Di usia kehamilan sekarang, tidak dapat dipungkiri muncul rasa takut yang tidak terkira baik ia sendiri maupun Sasuke. Omong-omong, tubuhnya bertambah gendut dan berat. Tapi Sakura tidak mau terima ketika Sasuke mengatakan jika sudah semestinya wanita hamil akan mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak semakin gendut, dia itu setiap harinya memakan nasi lima sampai enam porsi. Beruntung Ibunya tidak menyadari, ia jadi seperti kucing milik Sasori yang sering mencuri makanan di dapur. Dan saat ini, Sakura menautkan alisnya heran ketika mendapati Ino menyerahkan sesuatu padanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa itu?"

"Korset."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja untuk menutupi perutmu." Sungguh, Sakura tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun. "Kau harus memakainya."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Pasti akan sesak jika aku memakai itu." Ino menatapnya jengah, wanita hamil benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Pantas saja Sasuke sering sekali mengalah lantaran tidak sanggup menerima kemarahan Sakura. "Apa tidak ada benda lain yang bisa menutupi perutku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau memakainya."

Dasar perempuan menjengkelkan! "Perutmu itu sudah terlihat membuncit, kau akan menyesal jika tidak mau memakai ini."

"Apa?" Sakura tidak mengerti arti dari seringai Ino, tapi sejurus kemudian baju katun longgarnya ditarik ke atas hingga mengakibatkan Sakura hanya mengenakan atasan bra saja. "Inoooo!! Apa yang kau lakukan??"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti. Ino memakaikan paksa korset berwarna kulit itu pada perut Sakura hingga dia menjerit tertahan, takut-takut Ibunya mendengar dari luar. "Selesai!"

"Kau kasar sekali padaku." Menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya, Ino meringis geli.

"Jika tidak ku paksa begitu, kau tidak akan mau memakainya." Ya, ia sangat benar. Rupanya selain menjadi perempuan pendiam, Sakura cukup rewel juga. Dipandangnya dengan seksama. Tubuh Sakura memang semakin berisi, terutama pada ukuran dadanya yang semakin bertambah besar dua kali lipat. _Seukuran melon sepertinya._ Ino jadi geli sendiri. "Dadamu besar sekali."

"Apa?" Sakura menyemprotnya sebal sembari menutup kedua dadanya dengan tangan.

"Apa rasanya tidak berat membawa bulatan sebesar itu?"

"Kau jangan mengataiku!"

"Aku tidak mengataimu, wanita hamil."

"Ini untuknya nanti."

"Untuknya itu untuk siapa?" Mulai lagi. "Untuk bayimu nanti? Apa untuk Sasuke?"

Sungguh! Memandangi ekspresi Sakura yang memerah membuat perut Ino serasa diaduk, ia menahan tawa sekuat yang ia bisa. "Me-memang apa salahnya wanita berdada besar? Dari pada punyamu, kecil sekali. Rata!"

Sialan! Yuki sudah berani mengatainya. "Dasar melon!"

"Kau biji durian!"

"Trampolin."

"Papan penggilasan!"

"Balon udara."

"Seukuran bayi!"

"Lebih besar dari pelacur tua."

"Daratan gersang!"

"Gunung Everest."

"KAU MENYEBALKAN INOOO!!!"

Cukup sudah, Ino terbahak sejadi-jadinya. Jika Sasuke selalu mengalah pada Sakura, maka dia tidak. Wanita hamil itu mudah sekali digoda, dan ia sangat menikmati ketika membuat sebal sahabatnya ini. Namun ketukan tiba-tiba yang terdengar di pintu kamar disertai suara Ibu Sakura membuatnya terdiam. Menggulirkan matanya, Ino akhirnya cepat-cepat menyuruh Sakura memakai baju katunnya. Tidak kentara, perutnya yang mulai membuncit terlihat sedikit rata sekarang berkat benda yang dipakaikan Ino tadi. Isabel masih bersuara dari luar menyuruh kedua perempuan itu untuk segera membukakan pintu. Terus terang saja ini cukup mengganggu.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa lama sekali membuka pintu? Kalian sedang apa di dalam?"

"Iya Ibu, sebentar." Sakura setengah berteriak setelah selesai mengenakan bajunya, sedangkan Ino dengan sigap membukakan pintu.

"Bibi, ada apa?"

"Kalian cepatlah turun, ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Ah, iya Bibi. Kami akan segera turun." Sudah pukul setengah dua belas siang, jam dinding di kamar Sakura terus berdenting. Mereka kemudian segera turun ke lantai bawah agar Mebuki tidak mengomel nanti. "Cepatlah."

Desisan sebal Sakura ditujukan pada Ino. Dia ini kan sedang hamil, tentu saja kerepotan. Celana pendek yang biasa dipakainya sudah tidak muat lagi, jadinya Sakura akhir-akhir ini sering mengenakan rok rempel. Ibunya sempat bertanya, tapi Sakura sendiri beralasan jika dengan memakai rok akan mempermudah aktifitas. Sayangnya Ino malah mengomeli alasannya itu, justru dengan memakai rok maka celana dalamnya akan mudah dilihat oleh Sasuke dan mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Sakura spontan saja menghujat Ino sangat mesum. Lagi pula, memang sudah seharusnya perempuan memakai rok agar terlihat lebih anggun bukan? Tidak seperti Ino yang tampilannya seperti preman pasar.

"Sakura, kau jangan menghabiskan sayuran itu sendiri. Berikan pada Ino juga."

"Aku tidak menghabiskannya Ibu." Lihat, seharusnya wanita hamil itu sadar diri jika tubuhnya memang gendut karena terlalu banyak makan. Ino menggosok dahinya sendiri menyadari Sakura hanya menuangkan tiga sendok sayur sop ke dalam piringnya. "Jangan terlalu banyak makan Ino, kau nanti akan gendut loh."

"Ya, sesukamu saja!" Biarkan dia berbahagia, Ino yang mengalah.

"Ibu, di mana Sasori-nii?"

"Dia sedang tidur siang."

**\- 0 -**

Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Sasuke melirik jam arlojinya, sesekali ia melihat gerbang rumah Sakura. Perempuan itu tidak berapa lama muncul dari sana mengenakan switer abu-abu kebesaran dan rok rempel selutut. Bertambah bulan dia semakin tumbuh, Sakura jadi harus menggunakan baju-baju berukuran lebih besar dari ukuran semestinya. "Sasuke-kun, maaf. Kau menunggu lama ya?"

"Tidak kok, ayo naik." Ia berujar sembari menyerahkan helm merah pada Sakura.

Malam ini mereka ada janji, menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk menyingkirkan penat. Meskipun tidak ada habisnya muncul pikiran negatif menggugurkan saja, tetapi desiran untuk mempertahankan dia malah hadir begitu kuat. Sakura dan Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Dia bukan kesalahan. Mereka yang salah, bukan dia yang tidak berdosa itu. Pelan-pelan Sasuke merasakan desiran aneh saat Sakura memeluknya dari belakang dalam posisi berkendara seperti ini. Dulu memang sudah terasa, hanya saja sekarang ini makin terasa denyutnya. Dia laki-laki normal, tentu tergoda dengan setiap jengkal tubuh wanita.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Itumu semakin bertambah besar ya?"

"Apanya?" Aduh, Sasuke merasa bodoh sekali sekarang.

"Tidak jadi."

"Aneh."

Jangan sampai Sakura murka dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya seperti kejadian dua bulan lalu. Perempuan itu tahan sekali tidak mau bicara dengan Sasuke selama tujuh hari, malah terus saja menempel pada Ino. Alhasil, selama itu pula Sasuke terus mengorek apa pun tentang Sakura dari mulut Ino sampai setengah uang tabungannya habis. Bagaimana tidak? Ino terus saja memalaknya. Semua karena Sakura meminta ini itu, alasan yang dia berikan benar-benar membuat Sasuke darah tinggi. Rupanya mengurusi perempuan hamil tidak semudah yang selalu ia lihat. Laki-laki salah atau tidak, wanita tetap menjadi yang terbenar.

Di mulai dari sini, ia harus meningkatkan kesabarannya.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura turun dari motor ketika mereka telah sampai di parkiran _Mall_. Dia tampak sedikit mengeryit heran menatap Sasuke. "Katanya kencan, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sini?"

"Bajumu sudah banyak yang kekecilan kan?" Perempuannya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kita akan berbelanja, sayang."

"Benarkah?" Kebanyakan kaum hawa jika disuguhkan godaan untuk berbelanja akan bereaksi sama. Tapi Sakura baru ingat jika Sasuke adalah pelajar sama sepertinya, uangnya masih meminta pada orangtua. "Tapi... Kalau aku berbelanja, uangmu akan habis nantinya."

Manis sekali, Sasuke jadi gemas pada Sakura. "Hei, jangan memikirkan itu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau ku katakan aku tidak punya uang, mana mungkin aku mengajakmu ke sini?" Benar. "Ayo."

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berdekatan untuk bisa saling merasakan. Ada banyak sekali berbagai baju dengan berbagai model di dalam tempat itu, membuat matanya terasa sakit seketika. Biasanya dalam hal begini Ibunya Mikoto yang turun tangan, Sasuke terima saja meskipun banyak sekali bajunya yang kembar dengan Izuna. Mereka itu sudah sama-sama besar tetapi tiap tahunnya selalu mengenakan baju kembar layaknya anak playgroup. "Bagaimana? Apa ada yang kau sukai?"

"Mmh..." Sakura memilih baju sambil berpikir keras begitu. "Sebenarnya aku suka yang itu."

Yang benar saja? Wanita hamil satu ini menunjuk baju berwarna toska yang mana itu terlihat sangat pres body. "Tidak! Itu terlalu ketat untuk tubuhmu, cari yang lain."

"Tapikan dulu ukuranku segitu."

"Itu dulu, sekarang kau tidak lagi segitu."

Oh, bagus sekali Sasuke. Bersiaplah menerima amarah nyonya muda. "Kau lagi-lagi mengataiku! Aku tahu aku sekarang memang sebesar paus, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja begitu!!"

Siapa pula itu yang mengatai dia sebesar paus?

"Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak sebesar paus, jadi sekarang mari kita cari baju lagi yang cocok untukmu." Terburu-buru Sasuke merangkul Sakura untuk mencari pilihan lain, setidaknya untuk meredam amarah. Ia kembali mengajak perempuannya berkeliling. Mengajak wanita hamil berbelanja membuat hati Sasuke tergelitik. "Sepertinya di sana lumayan bagus, ayo."

Sakura sempat menggumankan sesuatu namun tetap ditariknya masuk ke sana, matanya kini malah berbinar-binar ketika melihat seluruh model baju yang rata-rata lucu. "Aku beli dua, boleh?"

"Tiga atau empat juga tidak apa-apa."

"Papa baik sekali ya pada kita, _baby_?" Baik, Sakura jadi semakin merasa paling didambakan. Ia menyentuh perutnya sendiri kemudian tanpa malu mencium pipi kiri Sasuke di depan umum. "Aku sayang padamu."

Senyumnya masih begitu cerah sekarang, dan Sasuke akan terus memastikan sampai mana. Ia terus berdoa semoga saja tidak akan redup.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura tersenyum kecil memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan payah ke arahnya dengan membawa banyak sekali kantung belanja. Bukan salahnya, Sasuke sendiri yang ingin Sakura membeli apa pun jadi mau tidak mau ia yang harus menanggung konsekuensinya. "Sudah? Tidak membeli apa pun lagi?"

Gelengan cepat Sakura berikan pada Sasuke, ia lalu kembali menjilati es krim yang dibawanya. "Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita duduk di sana." Perempuannya menuruti, mereka kemudian duduk di bangku berwarna putih. Melelahkan juga rupanya menemani wanita berbelanja, Sasuke akhirnya duduk sembari menselonjorkan kaki di tanah disertai helaan napas berat. "Akhirnya..."

"Berlebihan sekali, begitu saja kau lelah."

"Yang kau beli itu banyak sekali, dan semua aku yang membawanya."

Banyak katanya? Itu hanya sedikit jika menurut Sakura. "Aku hanya membeli baju, celana, pakaian dalam, susu, buah-buahan dan es krim coklat ini."

"Buah-buahan itu berat sekali, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh geli menanggapi, kekasihnya itu memang paling bisa diandalkan. Sejak ia hamil Sasuke sangat begitu memanjakannya, apa pun yang Sakura inginkan selalu menjadi prioritas. Pernah beberapa kali Sasuke mengajaknya untuk ke Dokter, tapi Sakura tidak pernah mau. Ia malu sekali. Apa kata mereka nanti jika tahu dua pelajar pergi berdua ke Dokter kandungan? Sakura meredam pemikirannya mengenai itu, beralih menatap Sasuke yang masih berada dalam posisi sama. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan ke depan mereka akan menjadi orangtua, semakin menuju petaka. Sudah ada hatinya yang retak, lama-kelamaan semakin parah hingga benar-benar hancur rasanya. Lalu memangnya harus bagaimana lagi? Mau menolak takdir yang tergaris nyatanya begitu mustahil.

"Ini." Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura begitu dia menyodorkan es krim untuknya. "Mau tidak?"

Sasuke lantas menyeringai samar, menarik tangan Sakura dan mengigit es krim stik rasa cokelat itu hingga membuat si pemilik mendelik tidak suka. Seharusnya Sasuke cukup menjilatinya, bukan seperti ini. Spontan saja Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke cukup keras. "Aduh, sakit."

"Kau seharusnya hanya menjilatinya, bukan menggigitnya. Kau lihat, es krimku jadi habis."

"Pelit sekali." Sembari mencibir, Sasuke beringsut tiduran di paha Sakura dan menghadapkan kepalanya pada perut kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah cukup besar, kentara sekali perut kekasihnya ini sudah tidak rata lagi. Disentuhnya pelan-pelan, dadanya juga perlahan ikut menghangat. "Dia sudah sebesar apa ya?"

"Sebesar ini."

Bukan itu. Sasuke mendengus jengah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Hei anak Papa, kau sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki, Papa."

"Itu kau yang menjawab, sayang."

Suka sekali dia menggoda Sasuke. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika keduanya begitu mendambakan keadaan ini. "Mmm, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Nanti semua belanjaan kita kau bawa pulang saja ya? Pakaianku saja yang kubawa."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Semua ini terlalu banyak, nanti Ibuku pasti akan curiga." Sejenak tercenung, Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, demi Tuhan banyak sekali problema yang telah dilewati. "Sasuke-kun, aku semakin takut."

Merasa poni rambutnya dielus, Sasuke semakin membenamkan kepala. Kehidupan anaknya berada di dalam perut perempuan ini yang selalu Sasuke muliakan layaknya ia memuliakan Mikoto. Tidak ada kata, air matanya perlahan berjatuhan tetapi Sasuke enggan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Ia menangis, benar-benar telah berada pada batas kesanggupannya sendiri. Dulunya ia sempat berpikir untuk lari toh yang mengandung adalah Sakura, tapi Sasuke mengingat-ingat lagi. Sakura seorang perempuan, dan jika ia menyakiti Sakura maka sama saja ia menyakiti Ibunya sendiri. Ini menyakitkan, seperti pukulan yang membuatnya tersadar.

"Sudah lima bulan." Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke berguncang. Meski tanpa suara, dia terisak disela sembunyinya. Sakura tahu itu. "Hari ini kau berulang tahun, tapi kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Bagaimana untuk mengungkap ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah."

Bodoh! Dia seharusnya bisa lebih tangguh dari Sakura. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar sangat buruk."

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu." Bertambah lagi rasa sakitnya, Sakura ikut menangis pula sembari masih mengelus kepala Sasuke yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kau sudah melakukan segala hal untukku, kau sudah menjadi Ayah yang bertanggungjawab untuknya."

Sama-sama menangis, tidak ada kesedihan yang begitu menyayat selain malam ini. Dirundung rasa takut, ditampar rasa sakit. Sakura akhirnya menunduk, mencium rambut halus Sasuke begitu dalamnya seolah tidak rela membiarkan waktu berlalu. Mereka memang berdosa, tapi keduanya tidak pernah mengira jika akan datang karma. Semua orang akan menyalahkannya nanti, dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa menatap wajah Ayahnya. Kesalahan yang dia perbuat melebihi batas toleransi, Fugaku tidak segan menghajar anak tidak tahu malu sepertinya.

"Aku takut, Sakura." Masih dengan segala tangis, Sasuke memeluk perempuannya tanpa peduli.

Dan karena ada rasa, semoga tidak akan berakhir duka.

**\- 0 -**

Hari senin yang memuakkan untuk Izuna, Dosen pembimbingnya lagi-lagi memberinya harapan tak berwujud. Lama sekali ia menunggu, tapi setelah tiga jam kemudian orang itu mengatakan tidak bisa datang. Bayangkan, manusia mana yang memiliki kesabaran baja seperti itu? Berakhir di sini, Izuna pulang dengan tangan hampa. Ibunya sedang pergi ke pernikahan anak sahabatnya sejak pagi tadi, dan Ayahnya sekarang tengah bertugas. "Menjengkelan sekali."

Sudah pukul dua siang, sebentar lagi adiknya akan sampai di rumah. Anak itu akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh, sering melamun dan tidak mudah emosi ketika digoda. Padahal biasanya dia sensitif sekali. Begitu Izuna menindasnya, Sasuke akan balas menindas kakaknya itu dengan cara lain. Usianya dengan Sasuke selisih lima tahun, sama-sama menjadi lelaki dari anak polisi membuat mereka terdidik untuk disiplin. Sejak kecil Izuna yang selalu mendapat kemarahan dari Ayahnya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, salah atau tidak tetap dia yang disalahkan. Sudah sepatutnya anak tertua menjadi panutan, dan untuk itu ia sangat menjaga adiknya.

**_Makanan sudah ada di meja, jika tidak suka lauknya kau boleh menggoreng telur. Jangan makan mie instan! Ibu sudah menghitung persediaan mie instan kita. Jadi jika kau memakan itu, kau ketahuan. Oh ya, tadi pagi Ibu menemukan kantung plastik yang entah apa isinya di garasi, mungkin itu punya adikmu. Ibu sedang terburu-buru dan tidak sempat melihat isinya, jadi Ibu letakkan saja di dekat kulkas. Jangan lupa buatkan kopi untuk Ayahmu ya, Ibu akan pulang sedikit malam.~_**

_Note_ dari yang mulia ratu Mikoto. Izuna terkekeh sekilas menyadari kebiasannya makan mie instan, Ibunya selalu mengomelinya jika tahu. Seluruh isi pesan Ibunya itu teruntuknya. Dia mengerti sekali jika Izuna yang akan pulang paling awal. Omong-omong, kantung plastik yang dimaksud Mikoto sudah berada di depan mata. Izuna menatapnya tidak berapa lama, kemudian dengan penasaran ia membuka benda itu. Ini milik Sasuke bukan? Lalu kenapa ada susu dan buah-buahan? Lebih mengherankan lagi, itu merupakan susu untuk wanita hamil. Punya Ibunya? Mana mungkin. Dipertegas lagi, Mikoto kan sudah tua sekali.

Izuna punya adik lagi? Bencana.

Satu Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala, jangan sampai ada Sasuke lain dihidupnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Mati kau! Izuna terlonjak bukan main ketika mendengar suara berat Sasuke yang tahu-tahu berdiri di dekatnya sembari meminum air putih dingin dari kulkas. "Sialan!! Kau sengaja ya membuatku serangan jantung?"

Laki-laki itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, hanya dasi, sepatu dan kaos kaki yang telah dia lepas. "Ibu mana?"

"Pergi ke pernikahan anak sahabatnya."

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang diterima, Izuna memperhatikan adiknya yang membuka tudung untuk melihat makanan di meja. Lauk ayam goreng dan tumis kangkung, sepertinya Izuna tidak jadi memasak mie instan. Memandangi Sasuke begini membuatnya teringat pada kantung plastik putih tadi. "Hei Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Ini milikmu bukan?"

"Apa?" Menyadari kesalahannya, Sasuke tergelak ketika menyadari yang dipegang Izuna adalah susu hamil milik Sakura. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lupa tidak membawanya. Malah tertinggal di garasi saat ia akan pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi. "I-itu..."

"Kau sudah tidak waras atau bagaimana?"

"Itu bukan punyaku."

Sangat bukan Izuna sekali jika langsung percaya. "Lalu ini punya siapa?"

"Punya temanku."

"Temanmu yang mana?" Kakaknya akan murka, tapi jika Sasuke tidak mengatakan sebenar-benarnya maka Izuna akan bertindak lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi. "Setahuku tidak ada anak SMA yang mengkonsumsi susu hamil. Jadi katakan padaku sebenarnya ini milik siapa?"

Semakin mendebarkan, keringat mulai bercucuran ditubuhnya. Sasuke terpaku tetapi jantungnya berdetak tanpa kendali. "A-aku..."

Izuna itu sangat menakutkan sekali ketika marah, tidak kalah dari perilaku Ayahnya. "Katakan atau akan kuhajar kau?"

Tidak! Sasuke tidak ingin mati.

"Jadi benar-benar ingin kuhajar?"

"I-itu milik kekasihku."

Kurang merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, Izuna mengorek lagi. Bahkan kali ini spekulasi negatif mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa bisa dia meminum susu hamil, Sasuke?"

"Aku..."

"Cepat jawab!"

"Aku menghamilinya." Sangat kecil sekali suaranya, tetapi masih bisa didengar Izuna. Adiknya itu mengatakan dengan takut-takut.

"BAJINGAN!!" Begitu saja berlalu, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya didorong keras ke lantai oleh kakaknya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya. Sudah, Sasuke sudah pantas menerima ini. "KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI HAH? DI MANA OTAKMU SIALAN??"

Izuna menerjangnya hingga Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik lagi karena posturnya yang lebih kecil. Sungguh ia tidak akan pernah membalas perlakuan kakaknya, yang terjadi sekarang adalah pukulan bagi Sasuke. Berkali-kali, Izuna seperti tidak puas melakukannya. Adik bodohnya ini telah melewati batas, ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi kedua orangtua mereka nanti. Izuna tidak akan bisa terima jika Sasuke menyakiti hati Mikoto dan Fugaku, tetapi sekeping hatinya terus menyuarakan jika Sasuke adalah adik kecil kesayangannya. _Sudah cukup!_ Rasanya seluruh kekeliruan ini membuat mereka berdua berada di keputusasaan.

Beringsut menjauh, Izuna kini terduduk lemas berjauhan dari Sasuke. Ia masih tidak habis pikir. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Ku mohon, jangan katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu." Susah payah Sasuke mengatakan, kondisi wajahnya yang membiru disertai darah yang mengalir di mulut dan hidungnya membuat ia terkendala dalam berucap. Masih pantaskah? Izuna tidak langsung menjawab, tetap terdiam menatap kekosongan. "Nii-san."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Belum usai, masih ada luka lagi dan lagi.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	8. Chapter 7

Shimura Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, berusaha menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu, tapi tidak sesuai perkiraan. Laki-laki itu terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu semula. Sudah selama dua bulan ini Sasuke menanyakan masalah pekerjaan padanya yang bekerja sampingan menjadi pelayan kafe. Sai tidak tahu untuk apa Sasuke ingin bekerja meskipun orangtuanya memiliki harta yang berlimpah, Ayahnya bahkan merupakan seorang polisi. Tidak seperti dirinya yang setiap sore hingga malam selalu membanting tulang demi menafkahi adik-adiknya. Ia anak yatim piatu, sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Masih menerka-nerka, Sai heran sendiri kenapa Sasuke sampai rela bermandi keringat padahal hidupnya benar-benar telah terjamin.

Lima menit lagi, lihat saja jika Sasuke masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya maka Sai akan pergi. Cuaca hari ini cukup mendung, takut-takut jika tidak segera maka hujan akan turun nantinya. Kembali, Sai mengamati sekitar kemudian netranya menemukan Sasuka. Dia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya sembari menarik Sakura. Sekejap matanya membulat tak percaya. "Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat."

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa Sakura?" Bukan apa-apa, Sai hanya merasa aneh saja.

Sasuke dengan wajah lebam-lebam begitu mengaku jika lukanya tercipta karena ia habis dipukuli preman ketika pulang sekolah. Empat hari belakangan sejak kakaknya itu menghajar dirinya, Izuna jadi jarang sekali mengajaknya bicara. Tidak bermaksud membohongi, Sasuke merasa jika masalah mengenai dia dan Izuna biar ia tanggung sendiri. Belum saatnya Sakura tahu. Tidak masalah dengan sakitnya itu, namun konsekuensinya membuat Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Sakura tidak mau melihat wajah babak belurnya. Bahkan dia mengatakan wajah memar begitu membuatnya jengkel sendiri. Anehnya, sekarang perempuan itu malah menempel pada Sasuke. Omong-omong mereka ini kan ada janji berdua, lalu Sakura di sini untuk apa?

"Dia tidak bisa pulang jika tidak denganku. Ino ada latihan drama, dan kakaknya sedang bekerja."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kau mengantar Sakura pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku ikut." Oh, baiklah. Perempuan akan selalu menang. Sai memutar matanya bosan setelah menyadari tangan Sakura yang menempel erat pada lengan Sasuke, dilihat-lihat mereka memang selalu mesra. "Aku kan sudah bilang, kau itu tidak perlu bekerja. Lagi pula uang tabunganmu sudah cukup untuk mmmhhh..."

_Gawat! _Sasuke segera membungkam mulut Sakura ketika perempuan itu mulai bicara mengenai rahasia mereka. Sai jadi mengeryit heran sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Untuk memodif motorku!"

Jadi tujuan Sasuke bekerja hanya untuk memodifikasi motornya? Gila sekali, kenapa laki-laki ini tidak langsung saja meminta uang pada orangtuanya? Sai tidak habis pikir. "Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang. Memangnya kau mau menemani Sasuke sampai malam?"

"Tidak masalah."

_Dasar keras kepala!_ Siasat apapun nyatanya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Mengharapkan Sasuke memaksa Sakura pulang tidak ada gunanya, dia itu terlalu penurut sekali pada kekasihnya. Sampai akhirnya Sai menemukan keberadaan Naruto tengah berjalan santai sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobil. Anak itu rumahnya searah dengan rumah Sakura, mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah jika mereka pulang berdua. Diam-diam mengamati, Sasuke sedikit mengeryit heran ketika Sai memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Seperti biasa, dia selalu trendy dan maskulin. Laki-laki nakal itu tumben sekali pulang di jam segini.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau pulang ke rumahkan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, kebetulan sekali." Sasuke menunggu saja Sai merencanakan sesuatu. "Sakura ingin pulang, kau bisa sekalian mengantarnya juga kan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak pulang juga?"

"Aku dan Sasuke ada kepentingan, jadi aku memintamu untuk mengantar Sakura pulang sekalian. Bisa kan?"

"Heii, aku tidak mau diantar olehnya!" Menurut Sasuke, Sakura jadi cerewet sekali sejak kehamilannya. Padahal dulu ia merupakan gadis pendiam yang irit sekali bicara. "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin denganmu."

Susah juga. "Sakura, Sai benar. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dengan Naruto, aku nanti akan lama."

"Kau dengar itu, perempuan. Ayo, kita pulang."

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menyerahkanku ke tangan laki-laki ini? Dia kan nakal."

"Sama, kekasihmu juga nakal." _Dan mesum! _Naruto menambahkan dalam hati.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mmmmhhhh..."

"Uchiha, kupinjam dulu perempuan cerewet ini." Sungguh, sejujurnya Sasuke dan Sai tidak sanggup menahan tawa begitu melihat tindakan Naruto yang dengan sialannya menutup mulut Sakura. Tanpa bersalah pula dia merangkul leher perempuan itu sampai tidak bisa bersuara.

"Antarkan dia pulang, jangan bawa ke rumahmu."

"Kalau aku ingat."

Marco brengsek, lelucon konyolnya itu membuat Sasuke tergelak. Mana mungkin Naruto berani menyentuh Sakura, dia masih sadar diri untuk tidak mengambil milik sahabatnya sendiri. "Kalian menyebbmmmmhh."

"Diam atau nanti kubuang kau?"

Sakura baru saja bersuara, namun laki-laki yang merangkul lehernya saat ini tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengumpat. Dan dua-duanya melangkah semakin menjauh sekarang dengan Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa melepaskan arah pandangnya. "Sakura, nanti ku telfon!"

Masa bodoh! Lihat saja nanti, Sakura tidak akan sudi mengangkatnya.

**\- 0 -**

Keadaan rumah yang tampak lengang membuat Sasori menguap malas, hanya terdengar bunyi televisi dan suara hujan deras di luar sana. Bulan ini memang merupakan musim penghujan, untuk itu dia selalu mengambil antisipasi. Ibunya beristirahat, sedangkan adiknya Sakura tengah belajar di kamar. Ia sendiri tidak ada kerjaan hingga hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai bersama kucing persianya _Jemy_. Merasa gelisah tanpa jelas, Sasori memilih melangkah menuju jendela. Dibukanya perlahan gorden berwarna abu-abu itu, sambaran kilat serta bunyi guntur masih setia menemani derasnya hujan.

"Sasori-nii." Tiba-tiba saja muncul Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Aku lapar sekali, Ibu memasak apa ya?"

Seingatnya tadi sore Sakura sudah makan, tapi sekarang dia mengatakan lapar. "Rendang ayam, Sakura. Kau kan sudah memakannya tadi."

"Itu lagi, tidak ada makanan lain?"

"Memangnya kau ingin makan apa?"

"Mmh, hujan-hujan begini enaknya makan yang hangat-hangat. Sasori-nii mau tidak membuatkanku roti bakar?"

"Aku yakin sekali semakin lama tubuhmu itu akan sebesar paus karena kau terlalu banyak makan." Baiklah, ini alasan Sakura menyebut-nyebut dirinya seperti ikan paus. Sasori yang menyebutnya begitu. Tidak punya hati sekali, kakaknya itu mengatainya sembari mengelus bulu-bulu halus milik Jemy. "Duduklah, akan aku buatkan. Kau mau selai rasa apa?"

"Cokelat." Meskipun Sasori mengatainya, nyatanya ia masih menuruti apapun yang diminta Sakura. Sasori melangkah ke dapur dengan diikuti Jemy dibelakangnya. "Hei Jemy, roti bakar itu punyaku. Jangan mengikuti Onii-chanku ke dapur."

Sembari menunggu kakaknya, Sakura memilih duduk di sofa. Ia mencoba mencari acara-acara televisi yang mungkin saja ada yang menarik. Sejak remaja Sasori sudah terlatih mandiri karena dia menuntut ilmu jauh dari rumah, setiap harinya makan masakan sendiri. Kecuali jika dia sibuk saja baru akan membeli makanan siap saji. Dari mulai ia masuk sekolah tingkat pertama hingga tingkat atas, asrama khusus laki-laki menjadi tempat tinggal Sasori. Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura takut sendiri. Asramanya saja khusus laki-laki, semoga tidak karena alasan demikian Sasori terjerat pengaruh buruk hingga tidak suka dengan perempuan. _Hentikan spekulasi bodohmu, Sakura! _Kakaknya laki-laki normal, dan dia sangat tampan.

Dua puluh menit menunggu, harum roti bakar sudah tercium ke hidungnya. Tidak lama Sasori keluar dari dapur dengan membawa tiga potong roti bakar, dia menyerahkan makanan itu pada adiknya. "Kenapa ada rasa anggur juga?"

"Itu punyaku."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku ke kamar dulu ya?" Sudah menerima inginnya, Sakura memilih kembali ke kamar dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berada di ruang keluarga.

"Jangan lupa bawa piring itu ke dapur jika kau selesai makan."

"Iya." Benar-benar tidak sabar rasanya memakan ini, ia berani bertaruh jika apapun yang Sasori masak pasti sangat enak.

Membuka kenop pintu perlahan, Sakura menemukan kenyamanan ketika memandangi kamarnya sendiri. Dia masuk ke dalam dan mulai menikmati roti bakar dengan selai cokelat buatan Sasori. Mengenai Sasuke, sejak tadi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Empat puluh tujuh panggilan masuk dan dua puluh satu pesan dari Sasuke tidak sekalipun ia respon. Salahnya yang telah menitipkannya pada Naruto, karena itu Sakura jadi sebal sekali. Kembali, Sasuke lagi-lagi menghubunginya. Ponselnya yang dalam _mode silent_ itu kini bergetar-getar di atas nakas. Sakura sendiri tengah menikmati rotinya, enggan untuk menjawab. Seharusnya Sasuke cukup sadar diri jika semua ini salahnya.

"Terus saja begitu, tidak sudi aku mengangkat telfonmu." Sakura memang egois. Sakura memang semaunya sendiri. Dan Sakura masa bodoh dengan tindakan orang lain.

Roti bakar hangat berisi cokelat terasa meleleh dimulutnya, cocok sekali dihidangkan dalam cuaca seperti sekarang. Namun kenikmatan yang Sakura terima seketika berubah menjadi mencekam begitu terdengar suara ketukan dari balkon kamarnya. Seperti ada yang sengaja membenturkan jemarinya di sana. Hujan deras di malam selarut ini orang mana yang bertamu ke rumahnya? Tidak! Sakura merasa sedikit mengenali orang yang berada di luar itu. Dari postur tubuh Sakura bisa menerka-nerka. "Sakura, ini aku."

Dan dia Sasuke. "Apa? Yang benar saja?"

Tergesa-gesa Sakura turun dari ranjang untuk membuka pintu balkonnya, memunculkan Sasuke berdiri dengan mengenakan jas hujan biru laut. Dia tampak begitu jengkel menatap Sakura. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku sudah menelfonmu berulangkali tapi tidak juga kau terima."

"Aku sedang malas."

Sepertinya memang tidak bisa jika Sasuke yang emosi, itu sudah pasti menjadi peran Sakura. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk tadi. Aku ini tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan uang tabunganku, kita akan perlu uang yang banyak untuk biaya persalinan nanti. Makanya mau tidak mau aku harus bekerja."

Masih saja dia merajuk?

"Sakura..."

"Ya! Ya! Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau menyuruh Naruto mengantarkanku seperti tadi." Perempuan hamil inginnya selalu menjadi teka-teki.

"Ya, aku minta maaf. Lain kali kau ku antar selalu."

Melihat realita, Sasuke harus mengalah dan pandai-pandai merebut hatinya. Laki-laki itu kini melepas jas hujan miliknya, berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung menghangat begitu menginjak karpet bulu yang sangat lembut. Ini untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, seluruh isinya memang perempuan sekali. Tetapi ketika fokus mengedarkan pandangan, mata Sasuke mendapati satu potong roti bakar yang masih hanhat tersaji di atas ranjang. Kebetulan sekali dari pulang kerja ia belum makan apa-apa.

"Benar? Awas kau kalau berbohong." Sakura berujar tetapi tidak mendapati jawaban. Lantas saja kediaman kekasihnya itu membuat Sakura menoleh heran. Matanya langsung membulat begitu mendapati Sasuke tengah sangat menikmati makannya. "Hei, itu roti bakarku. Kenapa kau makan?"

"Ssstttt, jangan keras-keras? Kau mau kakak dan Ibumu tahu ada laki-laki di kamarmu?" Sakura, kau memang sangat ceroboh. "Kemarilah."

Si perempuan akhirnya menurut saja begitu tubuhnya ditarik untuk duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, membuat Sakura tergelak mencoba lepas dari kungkungan kekasihnya itu. "Sasuke-kun, aku berat."

"Tidak masalah, kau kan jadi berat karena mengandung dia."

Mulai mendapati ketenangan, mereka sama-sama diam dalam kebisuan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan menyentuh perut buncit Sakura yang tertutupi korset, pelan-pelan dielusnya dengan sayang. "Kau tahu, aku sempat merasa tidak ada jalan lagi."

"Maksud..."

Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bicara, Sasuke memberikan isyarat agar Sakura diam. Saat ini Sasuke sangat takut sekali kepada Izuna, ia tidak tahu sudah atau belum kakaknya itu mengatakan mengenai kehamilan Sakura. "Ku mohon, apa pun yang terjadi nanti dia harus tetap lahir."

Tiba-tiba terasa sakit sekali diserang pilu. Meskipun ia terlihat sangat kuat dan ceria, sebenarnya otak dan hatinya menyimpan ketakutan mendalam. Sakura tidak mengerti harus bereaksi apa, ia hanya diam memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke. Perlahan disentuhnya wajah lebam-lebam itu hingga netra keduanya saling berserobok. Sakura tidak menggodanya, hanya bermaksud memenangkan keadaan agar dia lupa dengan segala masalah. Memutuskan mengambil jalan berani dengan mengajak lelakinya berciuman hangat, bukan penuh nafsu. Hanya berlangsung beberapa menit ditemani gemuruh hujan di luar sana, lalu setelahnya hembusan napas tidak teratur keluar dari mulut Sakura maupun Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	9. Chapter 8

Tidak ada pergerakan berarti pada sekujur tubuh Sakura, dirinya hanya terpaku menatap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berlutut di hadapannya. Wajah laki-laki itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, bedanya dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk segala kesalahannya."

Masih terdiam, Sakura bermain mata dengan Sasuke. Posisi mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Izuna, kakak dari laki-laki bajingan ini." Mendadak Sasuke merasa dirinya paling terhina. "Aku sangat menyesal karena membiarkan adikku melakukan itu padamu."

Bukan, ini bukan hanya kesalahan Sasuka. Keduanya sama bersalahnya. "A-aku..."

"Namamu Sakura bukan?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Izuna. Setelah beberapa hari saling diam, kakaknya itu akhirnya mengajaknya bicara meskipun dengan cara yang kasar. Izuna kembali menghajarnya tanpa ampun namun setelahnya dia menyuruh Sasuke menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa menghamili anak gadis orang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Izuna membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis karena suluruh ucapannya. _Jika kau merusak masa depan seorang perempuan, maka itu sama saja kau menyakiti Ibumu sendiri! Manusia bodoh sepertimu seharusnya pergi ke neraka!_ Izuna selalu tegas dan keras, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke yakin sekali dia masih bisa memberinya perlindungan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Izuna akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka meskipun tindakannya salah.

Sasuke terpaksa menunjukkan Sakura kepada Izuna yang sialnya malah berakhir seperti ini. "Izuna-san, tidak seharusnya kau berlutut seperti ini padaku."

"Tidak! Ini sudah seharusnya ku lakukan dari dulu. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah mengajari Anikiku untuk menjadi penjahat kelamin, tapi dia entah kenapa malah membuatmu seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke térsudutkan.

Di tengah kebingungan, dirinya menghentikan tindakan Izuna. Laki-laki itu kembali berdiri hingga Sakura harus mendongak untuk bisa bertatap wajah. Izuna sangat tinggi, Sasuke saja hanya sebatas telinganya. "Semua ini salah ku juga, bukan hanya salah Sasuk-kun. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku."

"Jangan membelanya! Dia telah mengeluarkan itu di dalam hingga kau hamil begini, jadi semua ini salahnya." Sialan! Izuna berucap ambigu. "Omong-omong, berapa usianya sekarang?"

"Sepertinya lima bulan berjalan."

"Sudah pernah periksa ke Dokter?"

"Belum."

Dasar tidak berguna sekali adiknya itu. Menoleh ke sebelah kiri, Izuna menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Sungguh, ia memang tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Takut-takut Izuna akan menghajarnya lagi mengingat banyak sekali lebam membiru. Dan kekhawatirannya itu terbukti ketika Izuna menjambak rambut belakangnya di depan Sakura. "Tidak tahu malu!! Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke Dokter?"

Jika bicara dengan Sakura saja Izuna bisa selembut itu, sedangkan pada adiknya sendiri?

"Aku sudah mengajaknya ke Dokter, tapi Sakura tidak mau." Tidak ada kebohongan, Sasuke berani bersumpah jika jambakan Izuna benar-benar sakit sekali.

"Jangan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan!"

"Aku tidak beralasan."

Sakura rasa ia akan sakit kepala memperhatikan dua orang di depannya bertengkar. Izuna terus saja membentak adiknya, tetapi Sasuke sendiri terlihat kalem-kalem saja. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang ini, Sasuke bahkan sebelumnya tidak bercerita apa pun. Kekasihnya itu hanya mengajaknya bertemu. Sakura tidak menduga jika Sasuke akan datang dengan wajah babak belur bersama kakaknya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara banyak? Tutup mulutmu atau ku hajar kau?"

Oh baiklah, Sakura memilih angkat tangan jika Izuna benar-benar akan menghajar adiknya sendiri. "Izuna-san."

"Ya?" Jadi jika dengan Sakura saja kakaknya ini melembut?

"Aku minta maaf."

Alih-alih melepaskan jambakannya pada Sasuke, dia masih di posisi sama sembari bertanya pada Sakura. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Cukup sudah, Sakura akhirnya tidak mampu membendung air mata. Ia merasa dirinya begitu buruk sekarang karena menyebabkan Sasuke dan Izuna bertengkar. "Karena aku, kalian jadi bertengkar."

"Sstt, jangan menangis."

_Sialan Izuna!_

Awalnya Sasuke ingin sekali mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh dari Sakura. _Izuna memeluk kekasihnya! _Dan Sasuke tidak terima itu. Tetapi mengingat posisinya yang serba salah begini membuat ia mau tidak mau meredam emosinya sendiri. Sasuke sudah begitu cukup menerima bogem mentah dari tangan besar Izuna. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengumpat sekeras mungkin.

"Adikku memang bodoh sekali, seharusnya ketika melakukan itu dia cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam." _Ya ampun!_

Mata Sasuke menyipit jengkel pada Izuna. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tolol jadi mana mungkin mengerti." _Sialan!_ "Aku tidak mau tahu, segera mungkin kita harus memeriksakan kandungan Sakura ke Dokter."

"Ki-kita?"

"Ya."

"Bukannya seharusnya hanya aku dan Sakura?"

"Aku ikut."

Kiamat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**\- 0 -**

Tangan Ino terasa nyeri sekali begitu ia menyadari kesalahannya yang refleks memukul meja belajarnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekati Sakura yang tengah tiduran di ranjangnya. "Jadi kau bertemu Izuma?"

"Bukan Izuma, Ino. Namanya Izuna."

"Ya! Itu maksudku." Terserah sahabatnya saja, Sakura merasa pasrah. "Lalu, dia bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Izuna itu orangnya bagaimana?"

Jika diperintahkan untuk menjabarkan seorang Izuna, Sakura akan mengatakan jika laki-laki itu adalah tipe ideal untuknya. Meskipun berwatak keras dan tegas, dia begitu sangat memuliakan perempuan. Buktinya Izuna sampai harus rela berlutut di hadapan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke saja tidak pernah melakukan itu. "Dia mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi wajahnya tampan sekali."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu ketika tahu kau dihamili adiknya?" Ini semacam introgasi dadakan, dan setelahnya Sakura yakin sekali Ino pasti akan mengidolakan seorang Izuna.

"Dia berlutut sembari minta maaf padaku, katanya semua ini salah Sasuke-kun karena mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Benarkah?" Tepat sasaran, sahabatnya ini bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai harus berlutut meminta maaf padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, Ino. Maksud Izuna-san apa ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Mengeluarkan di dalam."

Sakura sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke, tapi dia lugu sekali. Ino saja sangat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Izuna. "Ku tanya kau melakukan itu dengan Sasuke berapa kali?"

"Itu apa?"

"Persatuan burungnya dan lubangmu." Bodoh! Ambigu sekali kalimatnya.

"Inooo, ucapanmu kasar sekali!"

"Salahmu bertingkah sok polos."

"Aku tidak sok polos, aku ini memang polos."

"Mana ada perempuan polos yang melakukan itu dengan kekasihnya sampai membuatnya hamil."

Bersamaan ketika Sakura berniat membalas cibiran Ino, ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya berbunyi. Lantas ia segera menekan tombol hijau hingga memunculkan wajah Sasuke di layar datar itu. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Kau jadi menginap di rumah Yamanaka ya?"

"Iya, ini orangnya." Sengaja menunjukkan wajah Ino yang tengah tiduran di sebelahnya, tetapi Sasuke seperti malas sekali.

"Apa kau?" Begitu pula dengan Ino.

"Sakura, jangan membuat mataku sakit."

Dasar dia itu. "Ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku? Video call pula."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menghubungimu?"

"Tidak boleh, kau mengganggu waktuku dengan Sakura."

Yang terlihat di ponsel Sasuke memang wajah Sakura, tapi yang terdengar malah suara perempuan sialan itu. "Diamlah perempuan cerewet, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu!"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak boleh begitu pada Ino."

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengumpat!"

"Bayi kita akan mirip Ino nanti jika kau mengumpatinya."

"_Fuck_. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengumpatinya!"

"Tolol, kau baru saja mengumpatiku sialan!!"

Sakura terbahak seketika mendengar Sasuke dan Ino saling mengumpati, sejak pertama kali mengenal mereka memang tidak pernah bisa akur. Entah kenapa Ino sedikit jengkel pada kulit Sasuke yang lebih putih dari kulitnya, pikirnya dia itu kan laki-laki tapi kenapa memiliki kulit seputih itu? Dan kejengkelannya semakin bertambah ketika Sasuke mengatainya seperti tiang listrik di depan orang-orang lantaran memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata perempuan kebanyakan. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mendengar dua orang ini saling bertengkar malah membuatnya terhibur sekali karena kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan benar-benar sangat menggelikan.

"Hei Uchiha, coba lihat ini." Fokus Sakura kini teralih pada tindakan Ino yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya, bahkan sahabatnya itu tanpa malu menciumi pipinya. "Aku bisa melakukannya pada Sakura, dan kau tidak!"

"Sialan!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku lesbian?? Jangan melakukan itu padanya!"

Bukannya berhenti, Ino justru semakin gencar membuat Sasuke naik pitam. Dia tidak tahu malu sekali sampai-sampai menyentuh kedua buah dada Sakura hingga si empunya menjerit tidak kuasa. "Ino, apa yang kau lakukan? Ahhh..."

"Yamanaka!! Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu dari itu!!"

"Aku akan memperkosanya!"

"Setannn!!!"

"Hahaha." Ino memang jahat sekali pada Sasuke, ia langsung menekan tombol merah begitu saja hingga membuat Sakura terbahak.

"Ino, kau tega sekali pada Sasuke-kun."

Sejujurnya, Ino tidak peduli dia dikatakan seperti apa. Hanya mendapati Sakura tersenyum lebar dan lupa akan masalahnya saja membuat ia cukup lega. Ino tidak akan pernah sanggup memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya ini bila semua orang tahu dia hamil di luar nikah. Pada awalnya yang pertama kali ingin ia kuliti adalah Sasuke, tapi melihat perasaan mereka yang begitu kuat membuat Ino terpaksa memupuskan amarahnya. Perut Sakura sudah kentara sekali membuncit karena dia tidak memakai korsetnya. Sumpah mati, ia tidak bisa mengupayakan apa pun selain berdoa semoga Tuhan memberi mereka kebahagiaan. Sakura memang bodoh, Sasuke juga bodoh. Dua orang itu sama bodohnya.

Pelan-pelan disentuhnya perut Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. "Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan lahir, wajahnya mirip siapa ya? Semoga saja tidak mirip Sasuke."

"Kau ini kenapa? Dia kan anaknya, tentu saja akan mirip." Ino terkekeh geli mendengar pembelaan Sakura pada Sasuke jika keduanya mulai berdebat, tetapi perubahaan yang terjadi pada raut wajah sahabatnya disadari Ino. Sakura murung memikirkan takdirnya kelak. "Ino, aku jadi semakin takut."

Tidak ada rasa yang tercipta tanpa sebuah sebab, Ino mengerti benar dan segera memeluknya. Bahkan Sakura menangis dipelukan si perempuan menjengkelkan itu. "Hei, kau tahu. Tubuhmu sekarang gendut sekali, rasanya aku seperti memeluk paus."

Tanpa bisa dibendung, segala beban di hati maupun pikiran Sakura melebur bersama derasnya air mata.

Jadi, apa seperti ini namanya sakit tapi tidak berdarah?

* * *

**To be continue...**


	10. Chapter 9

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega begitu ia sampai di rumah, pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kafe tempatnya bekerja benar-benar ramai sekali sejak sore tadi sampai ia harus pulang selarut ini, beruntung Sai mau mengantarnya pulang lantaran hari ini Sasuke memang tidak membawa motornya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, ada perasaan gelisah ketika melewati detik-detik mencekam. Seminggu belakangan Sasuke selalu pulang terlambat, hal itu tentu saja membuat Ayah dan Ibunya bertanya-tanya. Namun tiap kali muncul pertanyaan demikian, ia selalu beralasan keluar untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sasuke yakin sekali jima Fugaku tidak serta merta percaya, Ayahnya itu jelas sekali curiga tetapi ia memilih tetap diam untuk menjaga perasaan Mikoto.

"Dari mana, Sasuke?" Dan lagi-lagi ketakutan itu muncul menghadang dirinya. "Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu saja pulang terlambat."

"Aku ada tugas kelompok dengan temanku, Ayah."

"Tugas apa?"

"Biologi." Sudah berulangkali alasannya selalu berbeda, Sasuke banyak-banyak berdoa semoga Fugaku percaya. "Aku ini kan akan naik kelas tiga, tentu saja banyak sekali tugas."

"Ya, tapi kau tetap harus memforsir dirimu." Sebenarnya ini sedikit sulit untuknya. "Lakukan yang menurutmu mampu kau lakukan."

"Iya." Sasuke dan Izuna itu tipe anak yang penurut, apa pun yang Fugaku katakan maka mereka akan melakukannya. "Ibu dan Izuna-nii mana?"

"Ibumu sedang bersih-bersih di dapur dan kakakmu membantunya."

"Di jam segini bersih-bersih?"

"Ya, besok Ibumu mengadakan reuni dengan teman-temannya di rumah kita." Ya ampun, sepertinya minggu besok akan sangat merepotkan. Sasuke dan kakaknya akan dijejali pertanyaan-pertanyaan memuakkan dari Ibu-Ibu menyebalkan itu. "Kau cepat ganti baju sana kemudian makanlah."

"Baiklah." Menjawab dengan nada pelan, Sasuke akhirnya menuruti perintah Fugaku.

Ia segera masuk ke kamar untuk berganti baju. Perutnya terasa keroncongan sekali karena tidak diisi sejak siang tadi, semoga saja masih ada makanan di dapur mengingat kakaknya Izuna rakus sekali. Dia itu perut karet, makan sebanyak apa pun tubuhnya tidak akan mengalami perubahan. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar kamar dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna ungu dan celana pendek. Ia melangkah santai menuju dapur di mana Mikoto dan Izuna tengah berada di sana. Sedikit mengeryit, muncul guratan-guratan di dahi Sasuke ketika mendengar bunyi bising disertai obrolan Ibunya dengan Izuna. Mikoto seperti menyuruh anak laki-laki tertuanya itu untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup, tetapi dijawabnya dengan ucapan ambigu.

"Tidak masalah jika kau belum mau menikah, yang terpenting kau harus mencari perempuan yang cocok untukmu terlebih dahulu." Sasuke seketika merasa perutnya diaduk mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Izuna itu tipe laki-laki kaku dan malas berdekatan dengan perempuan, bahkan di otaknya hanya terisi pelajaran dan games saja. "Kau sudah tua Izuna-kun, kuliahmu sebentar lagi selesai lalu kau akan segera menikah."

"Umurku masih dua puluh dua dan aku akan mengambil S2, Ibu." Mempertajam penglihatannya, Sasuke mengamati Izuna yang tengah membersihkan piring-piring basah yang telah dicuci Mikoto. "Jika perlu aku akan menerima rekomendasi Ayah untuk sekolah militer saja."

"Ayah dan anak sama saja!" Tidak mau mengalah, Ibunya akan selalu menang dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Bu, aku ini laki-laki. Menikah di usia tiga puluh tahunan tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Tapi Ibumu ini ingin segera memiliki cucu." Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencubit dirinya, dada Sasuke berdentum keras. Mikoto sudah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, tetapi melalui Sasuke bukan dari Izuna. Hanya perlu menghitung bulan saja anaknya akan segera lahir ke dunia. Sungguh, semua ini tiba-tiba saja membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"Hei Sasuke." Masih terdiam kaku, ia mendengar Izuna memanggil namanya. "Kau baru pulang ya?"

"I-iya."

"Nah, kebetulan sekali. Kau harus membantuku dan Ibu membersihkan semua ini."

"Adikmu baru sampai di rumah, Izuna-kun. Dia sedang lelah." Untung saja Mikoto sangat pengertian. "Sasuke-kun, kau pasti belum makan kan? Kemari, akan Ibu ambilkan."

Memilih duduk di kursi menunggu Mikoto mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuknya, Sasuke membalas lirikan Izuna yang membisikkan sesuatu. "Malam sekali, Ibu dan Ayah mulai curiga kau tahu?"

"Di tempat kerjaku sedang ramai."

"Lain kali kau tidak usah lembur, aku tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk membelamu terus-menerus."

"Baiklah."

Sebentar-sebentar keduanya mencuri pandang pada Mikoto. "Kau mau lauk apa, kare atau ayam kecap?"

"Ayam kecap saja Bu."

Mikoto mengangguk mengiyakan, ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan menyerahkan sepiring makanan tanpa menyadari kedua anaknya hanya diam mengamati. Perempuan tua itu memang tengah mondar-mandir merapikan barang-barang untuk keperluan besok. "izuna-kun, kau jangan diam saja. Cepat selesaikan itu dan kita bisa segera tidur."

"Bu, Izuna-nii menirukanmu. Kutuk saja anak durhaka macam begitu."

Izuna sengaja menirukan ucapan Mikoto yang sialnya dilihat oleh Sasuke. Berikutnya, wajah Izuna memerah menahan perasaan jengkel pada adiknya. "Kau berani menirukanku??"

"Ti-tidak Ibu."

"Pffffttt." Izuna itu penakut sekali jika menyangkut Ibunya.

"Jangan menertawakanku!"

**\- 0 -**

Dan semua yang dikatakan Izuna waktu itu menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke murung sekali karena kakaknya benar-benar ikut menemani Sakura periksa ke Dokter. "Kenapa kau tidak di rumah saja Izuna-nii?"

"Aku malas bertemu dengan Ibu-Ibu menyebalkan itu."

"Nanti Ibu pasti mencarimu."

"Tidak akan." Bagus! Jawaban Izuna tetap tidak. "Sudahlah, aku ini kan hanya ingin tahu keadaan keponakanku."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya saja, pun Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya diam. "Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di luar, aku dan Sakura yang masuk."

"Tidak, aku juga ikut masuk." Keras kepala. "Ayo."

Merasa tangannya digenggam oleh Izuna, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah cukup lama mereka menunggu antrian. Sedari tadi banyak sekali pasang mata yang memandang aneh dirinya. Masa bodoh, ada Sasuke dan Izuna yang siap melindungi Sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir sebenarnya jika kakak laki-laki kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengantarnya periksa ke Dokter kandungan. Namun permasalahannya sekarang, ketiganya mau tidak mau harus bertatap dengan Dokter dan Suster yang tampak mengeryit heran mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Kebetulan bahkan menyertai, Dokter itu merupakan anak teman Ayahnya yang semasa kecil sering ke rumah. Takut-takut, Sasuke melirik Izuna sama gemetarnya.

"Jadi, siapa Ayah dari bayinya?" Mereka belum mengatakan apa-apa namun Dr. Shion sudah memberikan pertanyaan mengejutkan. "Aku tidak salah bukan? Kalian ke sini tentu saja untuk memeriksakan kandungan. Jadi cepat katakan padaku, siapa yang telah menghamilinya?"

"A-Aku."

"Aku." Tindakan Izuna yang ini membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura jengah.

"Jadi, mana yang benar?" Tatapannya tampak mengintimidasi. Si Dokter perempuan bername tag _Hibiki Shion_ itu bertanya sembari mengira-ngira, sampai pada akhirnya Izuna mengalah dan menunjuk adiknya. Sesaat muncul ekspresi tidak menyangka dari raut wajah Dr. Shion. Adiknya yang dulu kecil sekali sekarang sudah sebesar ini dan bahkan telah menghamili seorang perempuan. "Jadi kau Sasuke?"

"I-iya."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh belas."

Berpaling pada Sakura, Dr. Shion mengeryit lagi mengamati paras ayu Sakura yang terlihat masih belia. "Dan kau, berapa usiamu?"

"Enam belas Dok."

"Kalian ini masih sangat muda tapi kenapa sudah membuat anak??"

"Pffffttt." Sejujurnya ini bukan sesuatu yang lucu, tapi entah kenapa Izuna tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dr. Shion bahkan sampai harus menatap tajam laki-laki itu baru dia bisa diam. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak bisa bersuara, wajah keduanya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam." Lagi-lagi Sasuke disalahkan menggunakan alasan itu. "Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan kekasihmu, kalian ini kan masih sangat muda."

Dr. Shion merupakan tipe perempuan yang tidak sabaran, dia tidak segan mengomeli pasangan muda yang memiliki bayi belum pada waktunya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang selalu saja menyalahkanku."

"Itu karena kau laki-laki." Logis. "Baiklah, nona cantik. Mari ikut denganku."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Kalian bukan pasangan resmi, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melihatnya."

"Tapikan aku sudah melihatnya."

"Bocah, bersikaplah sopan padaku. Aku ini Dokter." Dokter menyebalkan. Suster yang berada didekatnya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar gerutuan perempuan itu. Dia kini menghilang bersama Sakura dibalik tirai berwarna hijau.

Izuna memilih diam dari pada harus berdebat dengan Dr. Shion. Dia akan kalah bila bicara dengan perempuan yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dulunya mereka sering sekali bermain bersama, tapi Izuna yang selalu menangis karena Dr. Shion menjahilinya. Ia ingat-ingat, beberapa tahun ini mereka jarang bertemu lantaran kesibukan masing-masing meskipun berada di kota yang sama. "Jaga sikapmu Sasuke, dia lebih tua dari kita."

Di menit-menit penantian, Sasuke dan Izuna saling diam. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Sakura muncul dari tirai bersama Suster dan Dr. Shion. Wajah perempuan itu berseri-seri sembari mengelus perutnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Semua baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun." Sakura berucap sembari duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Syukurlah."

Omong-omong, Izuna sangat takut sekali jika sampai Dr. Shion mengatakan masalah ini pada orang tua mereka. Tidak hanya Sasuke saja yang habis, ia juga akan bernasib sama. "Shion-nee."

"Ya?"

"Masalah Ayah dan Ibu..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada orangtua kalian. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menjaga privasi pasienku." Sembari mencatat sesuatu, Dr. Shion berucap tegas. Ada perasaan lega, dan Izuna tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Sakura, kau cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa kau mau dihamili orang ini?"

"Bo-bodoh, mana boleh kau bertanya seperti itu!"

Sasuke ingin mengumpat, benar-benar ingin mengumpat. Sedari tadi Sakura memang tidak banyak bicara, ia terus saja gugup jika bicara dengan Dr. Shion. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu."

"Setelah ini kalian harus sering-sering ke sini. Terutama kau, Izuna!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan sebentar lagi akan dinikahkan ya kan?" Sialan! Ibunya pasti bercerita yang tidak-tidak sampai Dr. Shion menggodanya begini.

"Shion-nee, jangan dengarkan Ibuku!!"

Melihat interaksi Dr. Shion dan kakaknya, fokus Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura. Netranya mengamati setiap jengkalnya. "Shion-nee mengatakan apa saja tadi mengenai kondisinya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Jenis kelaminnya sudah terlihat belum?"

"Tentu saja belum, dia kan masih lima bulan."

"Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar."

Dia memang benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menanti kehadirannya, tapi di dalam lubuk ketakutan besar ternyata mampu menandingi perasaan itu. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke pelan-pelan, mencoba memberinya pengertian jika mereka akan baik-baik saja bahkan mampu melewati semua ini. "Aku sangat bahagia memiliki dia, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hati ini miliknya, tapi kenapa Sakura yang seperti memegang kendali debarannya?

* * *

**To be continue...**


	11. Chapter 10

Sasuke tidak dapat menduga apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sedari tadi perempuan itu terus saja mencoret-coret bukunya sembari membuka ponsel, sesekali ia bahkan mengetik sesuatu di benda pipih itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uchiha Mizuo." Sakura memberinya jawaban penuh tanda tanya hingga membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya telah salah dengar.

"Hah?"

"Uchiha Mizuo."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin dia nanti bernama Uchiha Mizuo."

Mendengar kata '_dia_', barulah Sasuke mengerti. Arah pembicaraan mereka ini menyakut si kecil yang masih berada di perut Sakura. "Sayang, dia kan masih belum jelas jenis kelaminnya. Kenapa kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Sesukaku."

Seenaknya saja Sakura bertindak. Setelah membuat kekasihnya naik pitam, dia malah terus fokus mencoret-coret bukunya. Sasuke terpaksa menghembuskan napasnya berat kemudian meminum minuman isotonik yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura tidak mau ke mana-mana dan malah duduk di bangku paling belakang. Semoga saja hari ini tidak akan ada pemeriksaan. Sasuke harap-harap cemas akan nasib ponselnya yang terus dipegang Sakura untuk mencari nama-nama bayi di internet, padahal dia belum terlihat jenis kelaminnya. Jangankan memikirkan nama, membayangkan wajah anaknya nanti ketika lahir saja Sasuke belum pernah mengira-ngira. Ia tidak berharap apa-apa, hanya berharap semoga Sakura dan anaknya akan selamat ketika proses persalinan beberapa bulan lagi.

"Kau tidak kecewa nanti jika dia perempuan? Sedangkan yang kau cari sekarang adalah nama anak laki-laki."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku yakin sekali jika dia laki-laki."

Ya! Terserah perempuan hamil saja. Untung saja sedari tadi baik Sasuke maupun Sakura berbisik-bisik, dan dengan begini tidak akan ada yang tahu segala ucapan mereka. "Kau yakin tidak menginginkan apa pun? Katakan sesuatu dan akan ku belikan."

"Sakura-channn!" Bencana datang bertubi-tubi. Sasuke harus kembali membangun dinding kesabaran setebal mungkin menghadapi dua perempuan di hadapannya kini. Awalnya ia ingin menawarkan sesuatu untuk Sakura, tapi sepertinya Ino membawa cukup banyak sekali makanan di dalam dua kantung plastik berukuran tanggung dan Sasuke jadi mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku bawakan ini."

"Akhirnya pesananku tiba." Menunjukkan wajah riangnya, Sakura menerima satu kantung plastik yang dibawa sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati Sasuke membatin, pantas saja Sakura diam. "Terima kasih, Ino."

Tahu begini, Sasuke sudah pasti bersama Naruto dan Sai saja. Nasibnya sial sekali harus menunggu perempuan hamil yang kelewatan bersikap semena-mena padanya. "Kau kenapa masih di sini? Merusak mata saja."

"Kau yang merusak mata, sedari tadi Sakura itu bersamaku. Dasar kau..."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan mengumpati Ino. Kau tidak mau kan kalau dia nanti jadi mirip Ino?"

Perempuan selalu benar dan sampai kapanpun akan begitu. Ucapan Sakura akhirnya membuat Sasuke diam dan memandang kedua perempuan itu yang mulai membuka kantung plastik. Begitu tahu yang mereka makan adalah cup mie siap saji berukuran besar, Sasuke segera merebutnya dari Sakura. Makanan seperti itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan apalagi untuk perempuan hamil. Ia tidak mengerti jika Ino ternyata bodoh sekali, padahal Sasuke sudah bersusah payah menjaga pola makan Sakura sampai-sampai terpaksa menjadi pencuri dadakan buah-buahan di kulkas Ibunya. Semoga saja yang Sasuke lihat kali ini adalah untuk pertama kali, jangan sampai sebelumnya Sakura mengkonsumsi makanan seperti ini.

"Aduh!!" Balasan dari tindakan Ino, Sasuke menoyornya hingga dia mengaduh. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau itu bodoh sekali, kenapa kau membelikan Sakura mie instan?"

"Dia yang meminta sialan!"

Masa bodoh dengan Ino, fokus Sasuke hanya pada Sakura sekarang. "Kau tidak boleh memakan ini, sayang."

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini makanan instan, tidak sehat."

"Tapikan aku ingin."

"Sakura, ku mohon mengertilah. Ini demi dia." Jadi hanya demi dia? "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jika kau harus terbiasa memakan buah dan sayur."

"Kau terus saja memikirkannya dan tidak memikirkanku."

Salah lagi.

Bagi Ino, berada dalam keadaan ini merupakan tontonan yang menarik. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berdebat kemudian pada akhirnya si laki-laki yang selalu mengalah. Sakura benar-benar mengabaikan cup mienya, beruntung sekali karena Sasuke secara cuma-cuma menyerahkan cup mie itu pada Ino. "Aku tidak hanya memikirkannya, aku memikirkan kalian berdua."

"Kalau begitu berikan cup mieku."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun, ayolah!"

"Ino, cepat habiskan miemu. Jangan biarkan Sakura memintanya."

"Dengan senang hati." Tumben mereka kompak.

"Menyebalkan!"

**\- 0 -**

Mendekati senja, Sakura mengamati kemilau cahaya di ujung barat. Udara dan asap berkumpul menjadi satu menjadi fenomena yang lumrah di perkotaan besar hingga mengakibatkan kualitas kehidupan sehat semua orang semakin menurun. Sakura menyadari benar, pantas saja Sasuke jadi cerewet sekali jika menyangkut pola makannya. "Sore ini tidak hujan."

Pada sore sebelumnya, hujan hampir setiap hari menghantam muka bumi. Sakura menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang berbisik sembari mengelus perut buncitnya. Bertambah besar rasa takut sekaligus pedihnya. Dia sudah mendekati angka enam, cukup sulit untuk menyembunyikan si kecil meskipun Sakura memakai korset sekalipun. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan perasaan takut pada Sasori terus saja menekan dirinya yang kentara sekali curiga. Laki-laki itu pernah sekali bertanya mengenai tubuh Sakura yang terlihat aneh, tubuhnya bertambah gendut di bagian tertentu saja. Tapi sebisanya Sakura mengelak dengan beralasan ini semua terjadi karena dia dalam masa pubertas.

Ponselnya yang sedari tadi memang Sakura genggam sekarang berbunyi serta memunculkan nama Sasuke di sana. Cepat-cepat disentuhnya tombol hijau untuk memberi jawaban. "Ada apa?"

"Sakura, kau masih marah ya karena tadi?"

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu menanyakan itu. "Tidak!"

"Yang benar?"

"Hn." Baiklah, Sakura lagi-lagi membuatnya sakit kepala. "Kau kenapa menghubungiku, tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini aku libur." Semacam ada perasaan bahagia ketika mendengarnya. Diam-diam Sakura sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang harus membanting tulang demi anak mereka. "Kau sudah makan belum? Jika belum kau harus segera mengisi perutmu."

"Tiap waktu aku selalu makan Sasuke-kun, kau mau membuatku semakin lebar ya dengan menyuruhku makan terus-menerus?"

Sasuke terbahak seketika. "Aku tidak peduli ukuran tubuhmu sebesar apa, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Bohong! Semua laki-laki selalu berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak termasuk dalam semua laki-laki yang kau katakan itu."

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mual mendengar ucapanmu." Selalu saja Sakura mempermainkan Sasuke, entah itu karena bayi mereka atau alasan Sakura saja. Menyentuh perutnya perlahan, Sakura kembali didera perasaan takut. Dia sudah semakin besar tapi mereka masih seperti ini saja. "Sasuke-kun, dia terus saja tumbuh. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi, aku takut."

Awalnya Sasuke cukup bersyukur mengenai perut Sakura yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar saat usianya lima bulan, tapi mau mengelak sekeras apa dia tetap saja akan kentara. Terlebih tubuh Sakura benar-benar membesar dua kali lipat di bagian tertentu seperti pantat dan dada. "K-kau selalu memakai korset tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku selalu memakainya." Tetapi benda itu tetap saja tidak sepenuhnya dapat menutupi perut Sakura. "Semakin lama aku merasa sesak, aku khawatir dia akan kenapa-napa jika aku terus menutup perutku dengan itu."

"Jika begitu jangan terlalu memaksakan, kau memakai korset hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja."

"Iya aku mengerti, sekarangpun aku tidak memakai apa-apa kok."

"Tidak memakai apa-apa?" Ini terdengar cukup ambigu. "Kau telanjang sayang?"

"Kau mesum!" Merasa malu akan situasi yang terjadi, terburu-buru Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Sasuke jadi menjengkelkan sekali, padahal dulunya laki-laki itu sangat kalem. "Dasar dia itu, maksudnya kan perutku yang tidak memakai apa-apa."

"Memakai apa memangnya?"

Sakura yakin sekali yang barusan bukanlah suara Sasuke, terdengar sangat perempuan. Lagi pula, ponsel mereka sudah tidak terhubung lagi. Ia menyadari kekeliruannya sekarang saat menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu balkon. Sungguh ini tidak akan baik, netra perempuan tua itu terlihat menatap dengan jelih bagian perut Sakura membuncit. "I-ibu."

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Tidak! Sakura belum siap mengalami ini. Ia seperti tidak memiliki daya ketika Isabel menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri hingga memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang sangat kentara tengah hamil. Dia tidak bodoh, sama-sama perempuan dan bahkan sudah dua kali melahirkan membuat Isabel mengerti. Sakura hamil! Anak perempuannya tengah hamil! Tidak dapat dibendung lagi, amarah dan rasa kecewanya terasa melebur dalam sekejap. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama mengendalikan diri. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang seharusnya paling disalahkan? Enam belas tahun dia mengupayakan apa pun demi Sakura, lalu balasannya berakhir seperti ini.

_Sudah cukup!_ Kesabarannya sudah habis sampai tidak sadar tangannya mendarat di pipi putih Sakura begitu keras. Mebuki menampar anaknya sendiri hingga tidak berapa lama anak laki-lakinya muncul dari balik pintu. Sasori tidak mengerti, Ibu dan adiknya sama-sama menangis dengan posisi sama-sama mematung. "APA SALAHKU HAH? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU BERLAKU SEPERTI INI, SAKURA? KATAKAN!!"

"Ibu, ada apa?" Masih berada dalam kebingungan, Sasori bergerak cepat memeluk Sakura ketika Mebuki mencoba memukuli adiknya itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak dapat mengerti. "Apa yang Ibu lakukan? Dia anakmu, Bu."

"DIA BUKAN ANAKKU!" Sakura ingin melakukan pembelaan, tapi lidahnya keluh dilingkupi perasaan takut. Ini benar-benar terasa sangat sakit, pipinya terasa nyeri sekali akibat tamparan Ibunya. Yang Sakura lakukan sekarang hanya melindungi si buah hati. "AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTINYA!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Anak sepertinya seharusnya tidak udah menampakkan diri, Isabel tidak habis pikir apa yang telah meracuni otak Sakura sampai dia bisa hamil di luar nikah. Mebuki ingin membunuhnya, Mebuki tidak sudi menatap wajahnya, tapi ia adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi, tubuh perempuan itu kini merosot ke tanah sampai Sasori yang menanggung seluruh bebannya. "Ada apa, Bu?"

Sasori rasa ia ingin putus asa, tapi sejurus kemudian Ibunya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya bergetar dan tangisnya semakin pecah. "Dia hamil Sasori, perempuan memalukan yang kau anggap adikmu itu hamil!"

"Ibu..." Sakura menangis keras. Takut pada Ibunya, takut menghadapi reaksi kakaknya. Ia benar-benar sangat takut. Dadanya terasa berkecamuk, dan dari sini Sakura bisa melihat Sasori mendekatinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terjabarkan. "Ti-tidak."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menghamilimu?" Kedua bahunya dicengkeram kuat oleh Sasori, dia bahkan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura sampai perempuan itu tidak sadar dengan rasa sakitnya sendiri. "KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU, SAKURA? KATAKAN!!"

* * *

**To be continue...**


	12. Chapter 11

Tidak tahu mengapa, Sasuke merasa sangat gelisah sejak usai menghubungi Sakura tadi. Perempuannya secara tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan telepon, berakhir dengan kekosongan dalam dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti, setiap dentingan jarum jam seolah membuat Sasuke menyadari realita. "Sudah semakin dekat."

Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus begini.

Mengamati mendung yang mulai berkumpul di langit, hatinya lagi-lagi bergejolak. Sasuke semakin murung, sampai suara keributan dari lantai bawah membuatnya terheran-heran. Fugaku mana mungkin membiarkan ketenangan keluarganya dirusak orang tidak jelas. Kemudian dalam sekali berspekulasi, laki-laki itu menutup jendela kamarnya, berlalu menuju lantai bawah. Sasuke tadi sempat melihat Ayah, Ibu, bahkan kakaknya saling beradu pendapat di ruang keluarga. Sebentar lagi Izuna akan lulus study S1, Mikoto menginginkan dia segera menikah tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Fugaku sendiri malah sangat mendukung penolakan anaknya itu. Dia laki-laki, masih banyak yang perlu Izuna lakukan untuk memantaskan diri.

"Saya mencari putra Anda!"

"Siapa?"

Tidak sengaja mencuri dengar, Sasuke mematung di tempat. Itu suara Sasori! Ia semakin yakin ketika laki-laki itu memanggil nama Sakura di depan kedua orangtua Sasuke. "Katakan siapa yang merusak masa depanmu?"

Ini adalah ketakutan terdalam. Fugaku menautkan alisnya heran hingga membuat Sasuke yang menatapnya dari jauh semakin merasa akan mendekati akhir hidupnya. "Merusak masa depan apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura, cepat katakan dengan jelas siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Dengan dipenuhi amarah Sasori membentak adik perempuannya sendiri.

Mereka hanya datang berdua karena Mebuki tidak mau tahu apa pun tentang Sakura lagi, terlalu dini jika Isabel memaafkan secara mudah kesalahannya. Sakura menangis sembari mencengkeram bajunya, tidak sedikitpun berani menatap wajah Sasori. "Sasuke-kun..."

Mati! Sasuke akan habis di tangan Ayahnya. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Tuan, putra Anda yang bernama Sasuke itu telah menghamili adik saya! Dia telah menghancurkan masa depan adik saya!" Berapi-api Sasori ungkapkan.

Jika mengamati lebih jelih lagi, perempuan belasan tahun di hadapannya sekarang memang kentara sekali berbeda. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dan perutnya lumayan membuncit, Fugaku sangat menyadari terlebih Mikoto yang merupakan seorang perempuan juga. Sedangkan Izuna hanya mematung di belakang, dia tidak menduga akan terjadi seperti ini. "Hei, apa kau tidak salah? Mana mungkin Anikiku berbuat..."

"JANGAN COBA MEMBELANYA! KAU LIHAT BAIK-BAIK KONDISI ADIK PEREMPUANKU!"

Salah, Izuna. Semua salah.

Fugaku masih bermain dengan pikirannya. Ia selalu memberikan pelajaran bagi anaknya untuk menjadi manusia beretika, tapi Sasuke seolah memberinya tamparan memilukan sebagai balasan. Dua puluh dua tahun Fugaku menjadi Ayah, cukup melihat kedua anaknya yang sangat penurut dan hampir tidak pernah membuat masalah. Setan mana yang telah merasuki diri anak bungsunya itu? Sungguh, tidak akan ada ampun bagi Sasuke. Fugaku akhirnya memalingkan muka dari Mikoto yang bertatap dengannya. Ia memang sangat tempramental, tapi sebisanya Fugaku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kedua anaknya. Baik Sasuke maupun Izuna sangat berharga baginya, tapi untuk kali ini Mikoto tidak dapat menduga apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu pada Sasuke.

"Izuna, panggil adikmu."

"Tapi Ayah..."

"PANGGIL ADIKMU, IZUNA!"

Terasa nyeri sekali, Sasuke menyadari keringatnya bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuh. Dalam beberapa detik, Izuna telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sama terkejut. Laki-laki itu kemudian memberi isyarat agar Sasuke segera menemui Fugaku. Semakin sakit, mendekati petaka ia merasa dirinya berada di ambang kehancuran ketika kakak dari Sakura sudah akan menghajarnya tapi dicegah oleh Izuna. Kakaknya sendiri masih berhati, tapi Ayahnya? Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir rasional lagi. Setelah mendapati amukan dari Sasori, Fugaku maju mendekati anaknya. Sekilas tampak datar, tapi semua orang yakin sekali jika laki-laki tua itu menyimpan amarah begitu besar.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke?"

Dadanya sudah sangat berguncang, ditambah lagi Fugaku yang meremas jemarinya sendiri membuat Sasuke semakin merasa kecil. Pelan-pelan dia katakan. "Aku menghamilinya, Ayah."

"Rupanya kau langsung mengaku."

_Buaggh!_

Hantaman Fugaku yang begitu keras pada pipi kiri Sasuke mengakibatkan semua orang di sana tercengang, tidak terkecuali Sakura. Perempuan itu menangis keras di balik punggung Sasori, memeluk erat perut buncitnya. Izuna sangat menyadari, mereka berdua pasti sama-sama terluka. Tapi ini telah menjadi konsekuensinya. Memalingkan wajah, Izuna menemukan Ibunya yang tengah memejamkan mata menahan tangis. Biar bagaimanapun, ini untuk pertama kalinya Fugaku memukuli Sasuke dengan begitu parah. Bukan hanya melayangkan pukulan, Fugaku bahkan tidak segan membenturkan kepala anak bungsunya itu ke lantai hingga dahinya berdarah.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBESARKAN ANAK KURANG AJAR SEPERTI INI!"

"FUGAKU HENTIKAN!" Seburuk apa pun sikap anaknya, seorang Ibu akan tetap peduli. Sayangnya, Izuna menghentikan tindakan Mikoto. Sudah menjadi urusan Fugaku pada Sasuke, mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

"ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MEMALUKAN!"

_Buaggh!_

Nyatanya, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan pedih di hati. Sasuke pasrah saja ketika Fugaku memukul perutnya sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar akan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan lalu bercampur dengan darah. Salahnya! Sasuke mengakui semua ini salahnya. "Ayah, maaf..."

"Berdiri!"

"Ayah, maafkan aku."

_Buaggh!_

Tidak hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali. Fugaku seperti tidak puas untuk memukuli Sasuke, dia sepertinya harus mati terlebih dahulu agar Fugaku puas. _Dan ini... dekat._ Sasuke telah sampai di kata dekat yang ia maksudkan. Tubuhnya terbanting ke lantai hingga tulang-tulangnya terasa patah. _Kasihan sekali._ Anak yang dia besarkan sekuat tenaga nyatanya memberi segores luka. Mikoto semakin menangis keras dipelukan Izuna. Berusaha mencegah tapi Fugaku tidak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali. Di samping itu, ia juga sangat khawatir jika sampai Fugaku lupa diri hingga melampaui batas. Sungguh, Mikoto tidak akan sudi memaafkan kesalahan suaminya jika terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." Bagaimana rasanya melihat laki-laki yang dicintai dalam keadaan semengerikan ini, Sakura?

Dan Sasuke, apa dia tidak lupa jika Ayahnya memiliki pistol yang siap menembak kepalanya kapan saja?

Sakura menangis, Sasuke juga sama menangisnya bahkan lebih deras dari tangis perempuan itu.

**\- 0 -**

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Izuna membuka pintu kamar Sasuke sembari membawa nampan semangkuk bubur dan susu. Sehari berlangsung sejak peristiwa di mana Sakura dan kakaknya datang ke rumah meminta pertanggung jawaban hingga membuat Fugaku marah besar sampai-sampai dengan beringas memukuli anaknya sendiri, Sasuke jadi lebih pendiam dan tidak berdaya. Pikiran adiknya seperti melayang ke mana-mana, buruknya Izuna tidak dapat mengerti. Ia amati baik-baik, Sasuke tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang menatap keluar jendela. Kondisinya sama, masih babak belur dan dahinya yang sobek tertutupi perban.

"Ini, makanlah. Yang mulia ratu Mikoto akan marah besar jika kau tidak memakannya." Ucapannya terdengar lantang, namun Sasuke enggan menjawab. "Atau mau ku suapi?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau letakkan saja makanan itu di nakas, aku akan memakannya nanti."

Dia tetap tidak banyak bicara. "Kau harus lekas sembuh, minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Sakura."

Antara senang atau tidak, Sasuke merasakan dirinya berada pada sebuah kebingungan. Ia sangat ingin bersama Sakura, tapi sekelibat beban mengenai pandangan orang-orang membuatnya tidak mampu menatap hari. "Nii-san."

"Ya?"

"Aku ini benar-benar memalukan ya?" Ya! Dia sangat memalukan. Sampai detik ini Fugaku masih bersikap acuh pada Sasuke, beruntungnya dia waktu itu tidak sampai mengeluarkan pistol atau bahkan senapan untuk menghabisi nyawa anaknya sendiri. "Ayah tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Tidak, Ayah pasti akan memaafkanmu." Sasuke adalah darah daging Fugaku, sekeping hatinya pasti lama-kelamaan meluluh. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memperbaiki diri, jangan membuat kesalahan lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu."

Di matanya, Izuna merupakan kakak laki-laki sejati meskipun terkadang sering membuat Sasuke sakit hati. "Aku akan berusaha."

Minggu depan, baik orangtua Sasukd maupun Sakura sepakat menikahkan anak mereka. Meskipun semua ini kesalahan, Fugaku sudah menyanggupi jika dia akan menanggung seluruh akibat tindakan putranya. Awalnya Isabel menolak, tapi Izuna memberinya penjelasan jika Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan perbuatan dosa itu atas dasar saling suka ketika kedua keluarga mereka dipertemukan. Mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Anak yang dikandung Sakura sudah lima bulan lebih, mustahil sekali jika mereka membiarkannya melahirkan dengan status yang tidak jelas. Masih dilingkupi rasa kecewa mendalam, Fugaku dan Mebuki kompak saling menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan ego masing-masing.

_Sakitkah?_

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak lagi diinginkan di dunia ini. Mebuki memang tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai Ibu dengan baik, tapi rasanya hampa sekali jika perempuan tua itu tidak sedikitpun menatap wajahnya. Berakhir dengan kesunyian antara dirinya dan Sasori di meja makan. "Sasori-nii."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Ibu tidak makan malam juga bersama kita?"

Memang sudah sewajarnya, Sasori berusaha untuk meredam perasaan pedih adiknya. "Dia sudah makan terlebih dulu tadi, sekarang kau makanlah."

"Ibu masih saja marah padaku."

Sakura memang sangat salah karena mengambil jalan berani, tapi Sasori tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Itu karena hampir sembilan belas tahun Sasori menantikan Ibu dan Ayahnya memberinya adik, lalu lahirlah Sakura. Tiga puluh empat tahun usianya, Sasori menyadari setiap hembus nafasnya adalah demi Isabel. Sulit memang memaafkan kesalahan Sakura, tapi Sasori memilih mencoba menerima kenyataan. Kasihan adiknya, dia tengah hamil dan akan butuh sekali perhatian. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau harus ingat jika kau tengah mengandung, Sakura."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa makan jika tanpa Ibu." Mata Sakura telah berair sekarang, menunjukkan tangisnya yang dapat dilihat Sasori.

Perempuan hamil memang begitu sangat sensitif.

Beranjak dari kursi, Sasori mendekati Sakura lalu mengambil piring adiknya itu. "Kau harus makan, akan ku suapi. Perempuan hamil tidak boleh menangis seperti ini."

"Aku ingin dengan Ibu." Baiklah, Sasori mulai jengah menghadapi tangisan Sakura.

"Kau ingin meminta apa? Katakan, tapi jangan meminta Ibu."

Dan sepertinya mulai hari ini Sasori akan menerima segala perintah serta permintaan adiknya yang sialnya harus ia turuti.

_Bersabarlah sebab tidak semua cinta sejati bisa bersatu secara mudah. Semua perlu proses. Layaknya angin yang menghembuskan debu. Layaknya kita yang kian menjauh. Tetapi dalam hati bertuan ini, ada keyakinan jika akan ada waktu bersatu..._

* * *

**To be continue...**


	13. Chapter 12

Ino tidak bisa berhenti memandangi seluruh penampilan sahabatnya hari ini, Sakura begitu sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin sederhana yang sedikit longgar di tubuhnya. Beberapa hari lalu ia rasanya mendadak terkena serangan jantung karena mendapati kabar jika Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah. Tidak ada satupun teman mereka yang diundang, hanya Ino seorang. "Jangan menatapnya terlalu berlebihan, lesbian."

"Sesukaku, Sakura kan temanku."

"Dan aku suaminya sekarang."

Melalui serangkaian proses sakral, hubungan keduanya kini benar-benar utuh. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura telah berlangsung sejak beberapa jam lalu, tetapi suasana yang terasa benar-benar tidak ada bedanya. Begitu anaknya selesai mengikrarkan janji, Fugaku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Jangankan bicara, bertatap wajah dengan Sasuke saja dia seperti tidak sudi. Sudah menemui titik kesalahannya, Sasuke sadar benar dia pantas mendapat perlakuan demikian. Tidak ada perayaan yang meriah, semua serba sederhana dan tertutup menyangkut pernikahan mereka. Pandangan orang lain akan sanggup membuat semua hati berguncang, tidak terkecuali dirinya.

"Omong-omong, dia sekarang sudah sebesar ini." Merasakan jemari Ino menyentuh perutnya, Sakura sedikit meringis geli. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya."

"Tiga bulan lagi, Ino."

"Cepat sekali ya? Tidak terasa."

"Itu karena hanya Sakura yang mengandungnya, tentu saja kau tidak terasa. Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke itu semakin lama semakin cerewet saja.

"Diamlah kau buronan polisi, wajahmu membuatku muak." Disertai tawa, Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Sasuke yang masih dipenuhi lebam-lebam kebiruan akibat pukulan. Dahinya pun tetap terbalut perban karena luka nya belum benar-benar mengering. "Sakura."

"Ya, Ino?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang dia terima, Ino seketika memeluk tubuh berisi Sakura dan mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan gemetar. "Kau harus berjanji padaku, kau harus bahagia bagaimana pun caranya. Jangan pedulikan ucapan orang lain, dia ada bukan karena kesalahan."

Si kecil tidaklah bersalah, merekalah yang bersalah.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan, air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan kini meluncur bebes membasahi pipi. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang sesi acara, Ibunya bersikap acuh dan angkuh sekali. Jauh di dalam lubuk, Sakura ingin sekali memeluk Mebuki seperti yang dilakukan Ino. Sakura ingin menumpahkan tangis dan keluh kesahnya pada Mebuki, tapi tidak bisa. Perempuan itu seperti memendam sesuatu yang tidak terlampiaskan, dan Sakura sangat mengerti alasannya. Semua karena dirinya, Mebuki tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak lagi bahkan mengutuk Sakura. Lalu apa salah jika dirinya masih berharap? Apa salah dirinya menginginkan kata maaf dari Mebuki? Rasanya sakit sekali. Semakin terisak, Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Ino di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis." Pelan-pelan dielusnya punggung rapuh Sakura. Sasuke sendiri merasa tidak berguna menjadi laki-laki hingga mengakibatkan Sakura menerima perih. Lalu untuk pertama kali, seorang Yamanaka Ino menangis di depan keduanya. "Riasanmu akan luntur nanti."

"Kau melarangku untuk menangis, tapi kenapa kau sendiri malah menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis, Sakura." Mereka terisak bersama, tetapi Ino dengan sigap menghapus bulir-bulir bening sampai jejaknya tersapu habis. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika akan ditinggal menikah sahabatku begitu cepat dengan laki-laki menjengkelkan ini."

Masih saja dia menindas, Sasuke hanya memaklumi sembari mengumpat dalam hati. "Kau terus saja menghujatku, Ino."

"Tentu saja, kau itu memang pantas dihujat." Sialan! "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Nanti aku akan sering-sering menemuimu."

Mulai besok, ia tidak akan bersekolah lagi seperti anak perempuan seusianya. Keadaan memaksa Sakura putus sekolah lantaran kondisi perutnya yang membesar. Beradu dengan waktu seiring tangisan keduanya mereda, punggung Ino semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Lalu setelahnya, muncul Mikoto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sakura. Perempuan tua itu bahkan menangis sembari menciuminya. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya diam mengamati setiap tindakan Ibunya, pun Izuna yang baru datang dengan setelan jas abu hanya menggelengkan kepala memberi jawaban. Mungkin mereka yang terlalu egois dengan diri mereka sendiri sampai lupa mengenai perasaan Mikoto.

"Sakura, Ibu sangat bahagia sekali kau menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Dari dulu Ibu selalu menginginkan anak perempuan." Jadi karena itu? "Maafkan Ibu yang baru tahu mengenai hubungan kalian."

"Ibu, jangan terlalu erat memeluknya. Nanti perutnya tertekan dengan tubuh Ibu." _Memang dasar dia itu kurang ajar!_ Begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Mikoto berbalik dengan raut kesal kemudian memukul lengan kirinya. "Aduh! Ini sakit, Ibu."

"Kau anak bodoh! Tega-teganya membuat Ibu seperti ini? Diam-diam menghamili anak gadis orang, begitu ketahuan kau bahkan hampir dihabisi Ayahmu sendiri. Rasanya Ibu ingin sekali mencincangmu!!"

Habislah dirinya. Tidak cukup pukulan dari Fugaku, kini Sasuke harus menerima makian dan pukulan ringan Mikoto. "Ibu, sakit!"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau memang pantas menerima ini!" Selesai. Dada Mikoto berdenyut cepat, napasnya bahkan berhembus tidak beraturan. Rasanya melegahkan sekali bisa melakukan hal barusan pada Sasuke. Bukannya tegang, tindakan Mikoto malah membuat Sakura maupun Izuna menahan tawa. "Nah, Sakura. Mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta apa pun. Kau tahu? Perempuan hamil itu inginnya macam-macam."

"Bu, aku juga kan anggota keluarga. Itu artinya aku boleh meminta apa pun juga kan?"

Baiklah, Izuna ikut menuntut. "Kau menikahlah terlebih dahulu, baru boleh meminta macam-macam."

"Kau dengar itu Izuna-nii, cepat menikahlah sepertiku."

"Diam kau bocah!"

Setidaknya, masih ada yang dengan tangan terbuka menerima. Sakura bertahan lama memandangi Mikoto, namun kemudian ia beralih memeluk tubuh perempuan itu. "Ibu, terima kasih."

"Iya, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku. Izuna-kun, Sasuke-kun kemarilah." Meredam suasana, begitu hangat sekali pelukan Mikoto ketika kedua anak laki-lakinya ikut berpelukan juga. Satu-persatu dia kecup kening mereka. "Tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kemarahan Ayah kalian, Ibu yakin sekali perlahan dia akan luluh."

Mungkinkah?

**\- 0 -**

Sakura memperhatikan pergerakan Sasuke yang mondar-mandir merapikan pakaian mereka, ia sendiri hanya diam duduk santai di balkon sembari mengamati mendung yang kian berkumpul. Dapat dipastikan jika sebentar lagi hujan akan mengguyur muka bumi. Sedikit mengeryit, perempuan itu akhirnya berjalan masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu balkon terlebih dahulu. "Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tidak masalahkan jika kita tinggal di sini? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa Ibu masih marah padaku atau tidak."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, lebih baik beristirahatlah."

"Tidak mau, aku lapar." Lapar? Sebelum ke sini Sakura sempat menyantap ayam bakar buatan Mikoto, dan sekarang ia meminta makan lagi. Perempuan itu terlihat mengelus perut buncitnya sembari berjalan payah ke ranjang.

"Sebentar, kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

Beranjak dari posisinya, Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju lantai bawah. Rumah Sakura tampak begitu sepi, berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya yang selalu ramai karena kecerewetan Mikoto. Sampai di dapur, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Mebuki. Mertuanya tengah mencuci piring, hanya terdengar bunyi aliran air dan gesekan tangannya dengan piring. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil hati Mebuki, paling tidak dia akan mengerti. Perlahan meski ragu, Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga perempuan itu menyadari kehadirannya. Sama sekali tidak ada senyum, hanya wajah datar penuh tanda tanya yang ia tunjukkan. Sasuke berjuang menguatkan keyakinan, berharap ada kemungkinan untuk dapat merebut hatinya.

"Ibu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ibu."

"Jangan memanggilku Ibu, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Ibu, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku Ibu!! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan masa depan anakku, lalu sekarang kau pikir aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka?" Sulit dipercaya. "JANGAN HARAP!"

Mulai detik ini, Sasuke salah mengartikan pikiran positifnya. Mebuki benar-benar marah dan tidak menerima.

"JIKA TIDAK KARENAMU, SAKURA PASTI TIDAK AKAN SEMENDERITA INI. DIA TIDAK AKAN HAMIL SEBELUM WAKTUNYA. DASAR BAJINGAN KAU!" Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata, kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Mebuki memakinya penuh amarah, menggebu-gebu dia katakan seluruhnya. "AKU SUDAH BERSUSAH PAYAH MEMBESARKANNYA, LALU KAU TIBA-TIBA HADIR DAN MENGUBUR SEMUA HARAPAN PUTRIKU. KAU SIALAN!"

Semoga Sakura tidak mendengarkan segala ucapan Ibunya, Sasuke khawatir akan muncul masalah baru lagi. Meminta maaf? Stefan memilih memendam dari pada harus membuat Mebuki semakin berapi. Percuma saja, permintaan maafnya tidak mungkin diterima. Sejujurnya ia ingin menangis, tetapi entah kenapa ada luka yang begitu pedih dari ini yang nantinya akan mampu membuat hati Sasuke berguncang. Tidak cukup kemarahan Mebuki, justru kemarahan Ayahnyalah yang begitu membebani Sasuke. Sudah terngiang berulang kali, semua terjadi karena salahnya. Masih berlapang dada menerima, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun berani menatap Mebuki yang memaki-makinya dengan tangis tak terbendung.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCI BOCAH TIDAK TAHU DIRI SEPERTIMU!"

Mebuki sangat benci, hampir menyentuh titik tergelap dirinya. Kemudian dari pada akan membuat lukanya semakin bernanah, ia akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri hingga mengesampingkan pekerjaannya tadi di dapur yang belum usai. Sudah kepalang tanggung ia muak sekali pada laki-laki di hadapannya, Sasuke sangat menyadari itu. Dalam beberapa waktu, ia beradu dengan hati dan logikanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ada seberkas luka bersarang hingga mengakibatkan tetesan air matanya mengalir di pipi. Sudah cukup! Sasuke laki-laki, tidak seharusnya dia mudah rapuh seperti ini. Tapi apa? Sasuke tetap tidak bisa. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang akan menemui lelah atas alur kehidupan.

_Harus apa lagi dia berbuat?_

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih menghapus bulir-bulir kesakitan itu, beralih mengambilkan Sakura sepiring nasi dengan lauk yang tersedia. Jika dia berlama-lama di sini maka perempuannya akan curiga. Terburu-buru Sasuke pergi menuju lantai atas, dalam hati menggumamkan semoga Sakura tidak akan mengomel dan bertanya macam-macam. "Sasuke-kun, kau lama sekali?"

Benarkan? Sakura langsung mengomelinya. "Aku sedang menunggu Ibu selesai masak tadi."

"I-ibu?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

Tidak untuk saat ini, cukup Sasuke saja yang menerima segala amarah yang diberikan Isabel. Ia lalu mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang, menyerahkan sepiring nasi untuk perempuann itu. "Ada apa? Kau curiga sekali."

"Ibuku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, dia baik sekali. Meskipun sedikit kaku." Bohong! Sasuke membohonginya. Sakura cukup pintar menyadari Ibunya yang dengan begitu cepat menerima, itu mustahil sekali. "Cepat makan itu, katanya kau lapar."

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku."

"Makan sendiri sayang, aku masih harus merapikan pakaian-pakaian kita. Lagi pula setelah ini aku harus belajar untuk ulangan besok."

"Tapi Mizuo ingin disuapi oleh Papanya."

"Mizuo siapa?"

"Tentu saja nama anak kita. Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya, dasar kau pelupa!"

Jika menuruti kemauan Sakura, tugasnya akan terbengkalai. Tapi jika tidak, maka Sasuke akan mendapati petaka atas kemarahannya. "Besok saja akan ku suapi, janji."

"Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku!"

Bencana. Mau tidak mau Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. "Ya sudah sini biar kusuapi."

Setidaknya, biar ia yang merasakan sakit kali ini. Sasuke tidak masalah meski harus dihujat berulangkali, yang terpenting baginya adalah kebahagiaan Sakura.

Sungguh.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	14. Chapter 13

Mulai saat ini, semuanya akan terasa lain. Mendapati status sebagai kepala keluarga, Sasuke harus lebih giat lagi dalam melakukan segala hal. Banyak kemungkinan berat, tetapi dirinya sungguh akan berjuang melakukan apa pun. Baru dua hari tinggal di rumah Sakura, Sasuke seperti mendapati tekanan batin yang sayangnya hanya bisa ia rasakan sendiri. Sudah berkali-kali mencoba berinteraksi dengan Mebuki, nyatanya mertuanya itu tetap saja batu. Sasuke merasa semakin putus asa, di mata Mebuki ia hanya bocah ingusan tak tahu diri yang telah menghamili Sakura. Sasuke cukup sadar, laki-laki belasan tahun sepertinya seharusnya fokus belajar dan bergaul dengan semestinya. Bukan malah membuat kekacauan separah ini.

"Hei, laki-laki kardus!" Bodoh sekali. Dikeramaian begini Ino berteriak mengatainya sembari berlarian di koridor. Coba saja jika itu Sakura, pasti pandangannya akan lain. Perempuannya itu memiliki dada bulat yang akan memantul jika berlari. _Sedangkan Ino?_ Papan penggilasan sepertinya membuat Sasuke melengos tak tertarik. Ino memang cantik, tapi tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi macam tiang listrik. "Uchiha, tunggu aku sialan!"

"Apa?" Jahatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Ku beri tahu! Pokoknya kau harus mengurus sahabatku itu dengan baik, kalau tidak aku akan mencincangmu."

"Diamlah Yamanaka, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena Sakura tiba-tiba memintaku bernyanyi."

"Bernyanyi?"

"Ya."

"Pffftttt. Suaramu itu kan merdu, kenapa bisa Sakura memintamu begitu?"

Yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke, Ino seperti memujinya tetapi dengan niat terselubung. "Merdu?"

"Merusak dunia."

"_Fuck!_" Tidak tahu malu.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau berbuat itu dengan Sakura. Memangnya kalian melakukannya di mana?"

"Jangan membuatku naik pitam."

"Pelit sekali, padahal aku kan hanya ingin tahu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Berlalu masuk ke dalam kelas, Ino tidak henti membututi Sasuke sampai keduanya menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Sai menautkan alisnya heran, begitu pula Naruto yang sejak tadi menjilati lolipop ikut bertanya-tanya melalui isyarat mata. "Tidak biasanya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak biasanya bersama perempuan ini."

"Hei manusia hina, namaku Ino. Bukan perempuan ini."

"Sasuke, mana Sakura?"

Jadi sebenarnya Ino ini dianggap apa? Dia bicara tapi tidak sedikitpun mereka hiraukan.

"Dia absen hari ini." _Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bersekolah lagi._ Dalam hati Sasuke menggumamkan mengenai Sakura.

Ino yang merasa tidak dianggap langsung menggebrak meja sembari memelototi ketiganya. "Aku ini manusia loh, punya perasaan dan punya otak!"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak jadi!!" Sasuke bilang juga apa, hampir semua perempuan itu sama. Ino disertai wajah marah beringsut duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Jika diingat-ingat, Ino hanya sangat dekat dengan Sakura meskipun banyak sekali siswi perempuan di kelas mereka.

Beralih fokus dari gerak-gerik Ino, Sasuke memaksa Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan agar ia bisa duduk sebangku dengan laki-laki itu. Tetapi baru beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Layarnya yang lebar membuat netranya jelas sekali melihat tontonan di benda pipih Naruto. Percintaan laki-laki dan perempuan dengan keadaan saling basah, latar film biru itu sepertinya berada di kamar mandi. Begitu panas sekaligus mengakibatkan gelenyar aneh. Sialnya, model perempuan di dalam video laknat itu dilihat-lihat dari bentuk perutnya sepertinya tengah hamil. Sasuke jadi teringat Sakura, dia begitu semakin seksi saat berbadan dua. Semuanya semakin membesar hingga membuat Sasuke gemas ketika menatapnya.

_Hentikan! Ini di sekolah._

"Dadanya sebesar semangka, apa ukuran perempuan hamil memang sebesar itu?" Naruto berbisik sangat pelan, hanya didengar Sasuke saja. Sebenarnya ini kurang memuaskan lantaran volume suara ponsel Naruto sengaja diatur dalam _mode silent._ "Aku sudah pernah menyentuh dada sebelumnya, tapi aku belum pernah menyentuh yang sebesar itu."

_Aku sudah menyentuh yang sebesar itu!_

Brengsek! Otaknya benar-benar kotor. Sasuke berdoa semoga Sai tidak mendengar. Anak itu masih polos terlihat dari gerak-geriknya, tidak sadar akan tindakan Naruto yang diam-diam memperhatikan milik Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ku pikir pedangku saja yang sudah tegak, rupanya pedangmu juga."

"Jaga bicaramu, kau mau semua orang di kelas ini tahu?"

Diam-diam Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia ini kan sudah berstatus suami, masih pengantin baru pula. Godaan-godaan untuk menonton video mesum itu bermunculan di kepala Sasuke. "Sial! Aku baru kali ini melihat sepasang dada bulat yang diremas di bawah guyuran shower seperti itu."

_Fuck._

"Kau mau ku hajar, Naruto?"

"Sasuke." Itu suara Sai, buru-buru disingkirkannya ponsel Naruto hingga si empunya kelabakan sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Mulai nanti kau sudah bisa bekerja kan? Yamato-san terus menanyakanmu."

Yamato merupakan Manager di cafe tempat mereka bekerja, sudah empat hari ini Sasuke memang absen dengan alasan sakit. Bukan berarti bermalas-malasan, buktinya luka di dahinya masih tertutup perban. Itu menjadi salah satu bukti jika ia memang benar-benar tengah berhalangan. "Aku akan mulai bekerja nanti."

"Baguslah."

**\- 0 -**

Hanya jutaan tetes hujan yang menemani kepulangan Sasuke malam ini. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan ia baru saja sampai di kediaman mertuanya, kebetulan pula yang membukakan pintu adalah Sasori. Sempat menahan napas takut-takut, Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum kaku pada kakak iparnya itu. Sasori sudah tahu seluruhnya mengenai rutinitas yang dijalani Sasuke karena Sakura telah bercerita panjang lebar. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Iya Sasori-nii."

"Cepat masuk."

Mendengar perintah Sasori, Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan jas hujan kuningnya dan berlalu masuk ke dalam. Ia ingat sekali ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah beberapa kali menyelinap ke kamar Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. "Sakura di mana?"

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar. Anak itu sulit sekali diatur, padahal sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak langsung tidur setelah makan."

"Nanti dia akan ku beri tahu."

Ini untuk pertama kali Sasori berbicara banyak dengannya. Sejak pertama kali melihat, Sasuke sudah bisa menduga jika Sasori itu sebelas dua belas dengan Izuna. "Kau sudah makan? Jika belum kau bisa langsung ke dapur."

"Aku sudah makan tadi di tempat kerjaku."

"Ya sudah, masuk ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Kau besok juga kan harus bersekolah."

"Iya."

Mengenal Sasori lebih jauh lagi sepertinya akan cukup mudah, tidak seperti pada Mebuki yang begitu batu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memilih naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Sakura. Dibukanya pelan-pelan hingga terlihatlah perempuan hamil yang tengah tiduran di atas ranjang, posisinya menyamping ke kiri membelakangi Sasuke. Dari sini netranya menemukan lekukan pantatnya, sangat seksi dan benar-benar menggoda. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak bersenang-senang. Sasuke mulai gila memikirkan sekelibat potongan adegan percintaan pada film biru yang ditunjukkan Naruto tadi di sekolah. _Sial! _Pusat gairahnya mulai bereaksi hanya karena memandang tubuh bagian belakang Sakura.

Ini harus dituntaskan, tapi dengan cara apa?

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu, kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang. Jika dilihat-lihat, Sakura memang telah terlelap. "Sudah tidur rupanya."

Sulit menemui titik temu. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut sampai dengan lengan si perempuan, berusaha merasakan setiap teksturnya. Meski sedikit muncul lengkungan hitam di bawah kelopak matanya, Sakura masih terlihat begitu cantik. Sungguh, Sasuke memuji tanpa henti. Sukanya, sayangnya, cintanya, dunianya, seluruh yang ia punya adalah milik perempuan ini. Awalnya Sasuke mengira jika rasa untuk Sakura hanya akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi dirinya salah mengira. Di luar kendali, tidak ada yang sanggup menghancurkan perasaannya itu kecuali Tuhan. Hatinya diam-diam meraba, sampai Sakura membuka mata dan bertatap dengan irisnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Pelan-pelan Sakura menemukan kesadaran. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya."

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Sembilan lewat."

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur."

Ini seperti siksaan batin luar biasa ketika melihat Sakura kembali menutup matanya. "Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak ingin sesuatu?"

"Ingin apa?"

"Tidak tahu, coba kau pikir mungkin kau menginginkan apa begitu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sakura..."

"Aku mengantuk Sasuke-kun." Menjengkelkan.

"Sayang." Mulutnya itu manis sekali. tapi Sakura tidak peduli. "Aku ingin itu."

Sontak saja ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main, ia tentu saja sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan suaminya. "Ti-tidak, aku mengantuk. Besok saja."

"Apa tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Besok Sasuke-kun."

"Ayolah, aku menginginkan sekarang. Lagi pula kita belum melakukannya sejak menikah."

"Kita sudah memilikinya, jadi tidak melakukan itupun bukan menjadi masalah."

"Ya ampun, kau tega sekali padaku. Aku sudah bersusah payah membanting tulang tapi kau tidak mau memberiku itu?"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Tamat sudah, perempuan selalu benar. "Aku mau tidur, jangan menggangguku!"

Lantas Sasuke beringsut dari ranjang, mau memaksa Sakura juga akan mustahil. Semoga dengan membersihkan tubuh bisa menetralkan pikiran, dan sekarang punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Diam-diam Sakura sebenarnya terus mengawasi, rasanya tidak enak juga jika menolak Sasuke. Tapi suaminya itu benar-benar telah membuatnya kelabakan sendiri. Baru pulang langsung meminta itu, ditambah suhu udara yang mendingin akibat hujan di luar sana membuat pipi Sakura semakin memerah. Biar bagaimanapun keduanya masih dapat dikatakan remaja. Sasuke memang mesum, tapi Sakura juga sama saja karena membiarkan dirinya disentuh. Memalukan! Ia kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebal.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit, jarum jam yang terus berdenting membuat Sakura was-was. Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah basah, tubuhnya hanya terbalut kimono handuk berwarna putih. "Katanya kau mengantuk, kenapa masih saja belum tidur?"

_Sial! _Sakura ketahuan.

"Ak-aku, aku akan tidur."

Rupanya Sakura malu-malu. Ia tersenyum simpul sesaat, beralih membuka lemari di pojok kamar. Sedikit melirik Sakura yang memunggunginya, Sasuke memakai kaos biru berlengan panjang dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. "Kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak!"

"Yang benar?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau ini pemaksa sekali!" Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya mendengar penolakan Sakura, dia itu lucu sekali.

Memperhatikan jam dinding yang mengarah pada pukul setengah sepuluh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Posisinya memeluk Sakura begitu erat, tidak sadar jika perbuatannya itu membuat si perempuan gemetaran. "Tidurlah, besok kau harus bangun pagi."

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, karena Sasuke ia jadi mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang, mana bisa ia tidur tenang? Secara naluri tangannya balas menggenggam jemari Sasuke, ikut mengelus perutnya sendiri. Ada gejolak saling menginginkan, Sakura akhirnya mengalah dengan egonya sendiri hingga membiarkan bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh Sasuke ketika mereka saling bertatap. Ciuman mendalam, lidah beradu saling bertukar saliva. Tidak dipungkiri lagi ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupi. Si laki-laki sejenak menarik diri, tetapi kembali mempersempit jarak dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berisi Sakura.

Segala sentuhan-sentuhan dari Sasuke nyatanya membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya mengalir cepat. Tangan yang awalnya hanya memeluk erat dan memberikan kehangatan, kini sudah berani bereskplorasi menyentuh segala kelembutannya. Paras yang menarik, bibir menggoda, buah dada berisi, pantat sekal, serta perutnya yang membuncit sanggup membangkitkan kebanggaannya sebagai laki-laki. "Sayang, maaf. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Jadi, ia berubah pikiran menyuruh Sakura tidur?

Sakura tidak mampu lagi, desahannya terdengar syahdu di telinga Sasuke. Dadanya serasa menegang, reaksi dari apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Dia membuka satu-persatu pakaian mereka hingga telanjang sepenuhnya. Semuanya telah berbeda, baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh perempuan hamil telanjang bulat. "Kau sangat indah."

"Di-diamlah, jangan membuatku malu." Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia menarik laki-laki itu cukup kuat kemudian melakukan ciuman begitu dalam meluapkan segalanya. Hal itu membuat bukti gairah Sasuke semakin tidak terkendali. Menyatu secara cepat hingga mengakibatkan Sakura memekik sakit bercampur nikmat secara bersamaan. "Pelan-pelan Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, sayang..." Sakura sejenak hanya mampu menahan napasnya ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Ciuman mendalam, lidah beradu dan saling bertukar saliva. Tidak dipungkiri lagi ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupi. Lalu dirinya ingin menjerit keras ketika dadanya dikulum Sasuke, menghisapnya secara bergantian. "Katakan jika aku menyakitinya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia bahagia dikunjungi oleh Papanya."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan mulai."

Mengesampingkan bunyi guntur dan petir bersahutan, hanya desah napas keduanya yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	15. Chapter 14

Uchiha Fugaku mengerutkan dahi setelah menemukan apa yang telah ditangkap kedua bola matanya, ia yakin sekali tidak salah lihat. Anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah mengenakan seragam pelayan kafe dan sedari tadi bolak-balik membawa nampan berisi berbagai makanan pesanan pelanggan. Jika diingat-ingat, selama beberapa bulan belakangan Sasuke memang selalu pulang larut. Lalu semua tanda tanya itu terbuka sekarang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku maupun Mikoto, Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu di tempat ini. Rasanya Fugaku sama sekali tidak berguna, apa uang yang selama ini dia berikan masih kurang banyak bagi Sasuke? Fugaku memang masih murka padanya, tetapi dalam lubuk hati bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah darah dagingnya.

Masih berada pada posisi semula, Fugaku terus mengamati setiap pergerakan Sasuke. Sudah dia putuskan akan menunggu anaknya itu sampai selesai.

Melalui waktu hingga mendekati pukul sembilan malam, beberapa pegawai di kafe itu tampak merapikan segala hal. Stefan membawa beberapa nampan berisi tumpukan piring-piring kotor ke dapur, ia mencucinya hingga bersih kemudian kembali mendekati Sai yang baru saja selesai merapikan meja. Beberapa pegawai yang lain tampak saling bercengkerama, tapi Sasuke memilih diam saja hingga interupsi Yamato-san terdengar. Gaji bulanan mereka keluar hari ini, dan ia sangat berharap banyak pada jerih payahnya ini semoga berguna untuk bayinya dengan Sakura. Memang tidak seberapa, tapi Sasuke sudah sangat bersyukur sekali. Perut Sakura sudah sangat besar karena dalam dua bulan kemudian dia akan melahirkan.

"Semoga tabunganku cukup."

Sai yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar kini jadi mengeryit heran. "Kau jadi menggunakan gajimu untuk memodif motormu kan Sasuke, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat ada perubahan sama sekali?"

"Be-belum, aku masih tidak sempat. Kau sendiri, uang gajianmu itu untuk apa?"

"Ini untuk dua adik laki-lakiku, sudah dua minggu belakangan mereka menginginkan sepatu baru. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang mengurusi mereka selain aku."

Apa rasanya cukup susah untuk menangani anak kecil? Sai sepertinya tahu benar, dia sudah merawat adiknya sendiri sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama karena Ayah dan Ibu Sai telah berpulang akibat tragedi kecelakaan. Tragis, tidak ada sanak saudara yang bisa Sai mintai tolong. Jadilah ia membanting tulang sendiri demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kedua adiknya. "Adikmu berusia berapa memangnya?"

"Tujuh tahun."

"Satunya?"

"Dua-duanya berusia tujuh tahun, mereka kembar." Omong-omong mengenai anak kembar, mungkin akan menyenangkan sekali jika memiliki mereka. Tapi Sakura bersikukuh jika anaknya hanya satu, berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan bernama _Uchiha Mizuo._ "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan."

"Ya, hati-hati." Sai tersenyum sekilas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kafe, di sana masih ada beberapa pegawai lain yang berbincang-bincang. Sembari memasukkan uang ke dalam tas sekolah, Sasukd berjalan menuju parkiran. Tetapi tidak disangka-sangka, salah seorang petinggi kepolisian yang merupakan Ayahnya sendiri terlihat duduk di atas motor. Matanya mengkilat tajam, kentara sekali Fugaku diliputi amarah. "A-ayah."

"Jadi selama ini kau bekerja di sini?" Matilah ia. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya."

Sasuke akan menemui ketegangan di mana Fugakulah yang menjadi sumber ketakutan itu. Melalui isyarat-isyarat mata, dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera bergegas mengikutinya yang terlebih dulu pergi dengan menaiki mobil. Berbohong memang dosa, menyembunyikan rahasia memang tidak akan baik. Sasuke sudah cukup sadar akan konsekuensi dari tindakannya sendiri, jauh-jauh hari telah ia pikirkan secara matang. Hingga tibalah keduanya di rumah dengan keadaan Sasuke yang basah kuyup karena hujan tiba-tiba turun di tengah perjalanan. Seluruhnya basah, semakin membuatnya tidak memiliki daya. Sejak muda Fugaku merupakan laki-laki tangguh yang beretika, sedangkan Sasuke malah berkelakuan sebaliknya. Dia itu apa? Hanya seonggok pecundang yang tanpa otak telah menghamili anak gadis orang.

_Brakk!_

Pintu di rumah dibuka begitu keras oleh Fugaku, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa mengira-ngira, Ayahnya kembali berbalik lalu menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga laki-laki itu tersungkur di lantai. "APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIAYAI SELURUH KEBUTUHANMU SAMPAI KAU HARUS RELA MENJADI BABU SEPERTI INI HAH?"

Selagi napasnya terus berhembus, tidak ada yang dapat menolak titahnya. Begitu mendengar suara berat Fugaku, Izuna yang tadinya tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah segera berlari menuju asal suara. Ayahnya berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah, dan adiknya terdiam kaku. "Ayah."

Sasuke tidak bisa melawan, hanya rasa sakit yang ia tahan. Dan sekali ia bergerak, maka Fugaku langsung memberi bogem mentah dipipinya. "Bisa-bisanya kau mempermalukan keluargamu sendiri!"

"Ti-tidak Ayah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Masih berani membantah??" Izuna menatapnya iba, tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ayah mereka bukan tipe orang yang emosinya mudah reda. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA INGIN KAU BUKTIKAN PADAKU?? APA???"

"Ayah, ku mohon dengarkan aku."

_Buaggh!_

Fugaku begitu menjulang di hadapannya, Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak memiliki kuasa apa pun. Tubuh kurusnya dibenturkan ke tembok hingga ia bisa merasakan nyeri yang tidak terkira pada bagian punggung. _Sakit sekali._ Sayangnya Sasuke sudah kehabisan air mata, hanya pandangan nanar yang tidak terbaca. "APA KAU MAU AKU MEMBUNUHMU HAH? KATAKAN, SASUKE! KATAKAN!!"

"Jika itu keputusan terbaik menurut Ayah, aku tidak keberatan."

"KURANG AJAR!!"

Bentakan kerasnya terdengar nyaring, Izuna sama sekali tidak menduga jika Fugaku akan bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Ayahnya terlihat berlalu menuju ruangan khusus, kemudian kembali ke tempat semula dengan membawa senapan panjang. Mata Izuna membulat lebar, ini sudah diluar kendali Fugaku. "AYAH, APA YANG AYAH LAKUKAN??"

"DIAM IZUNA! ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI INI INGIN KU BUNUH!!" Tidak! Sasuke tidak boleh mati. Beberapa bulan ke depan ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah, kasihan anaknya kelak jika Sasuke tiada. Izuna menerjang Ayahnya hingga laki-laki tua itu tersungkur ke lantai, saling tumpang tindih dengan Izuna. Sedangkan senapan yang dipegangnya tadi telah terlempar cukup jauh. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENYINGKIRLAH!"

"Sasuke, pergilah!" Dia berujar sembari mendekap kuat tubuh Fugaku, keduanya sama-sama berpostur besar hingga kekuatan mereka setara.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau pergi."

"PERGILAH SIALAN!!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI SEBELUM AYAH MENDENGARKAN SELURUH PENJELASANKU!!" Semuanya keras kepala. "Ayah, apa aku salah mencoba menjadi laki-laki bertanggungjawab? Aku memang sudah membuat Ayah kecewa, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat melakukannya dengan sengaja. Ayah, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau terlalu membebani Ayah."

Sedetik berjarak. Mikoto meneteskan air mata, ia tidak berani melihat langsung apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya pada Sasuke. _Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada keluarganya?_

"Aku ini akan menjadi Ayah, aku hanya ingin anakku nanti tahu jika Ayahnya telah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Mulai dari kasih sayang hingga materi, sama seperti yang Ayah berikan untukku dan Izuna-nii." Sasuke memang salah, tapi setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuk berubah. "Ayah, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku?"

Pada kalimat terakhirnya, Izuna merasakan perasaannya ikut tercubit. Ia masih mengunci pergerakan Fugaku, biarlah ia menjadi anak pembangkang untuk kali ini. Melalui onyxnya, Izuna baru menyadari jika mata Ayahnya telah sembab. Mungkin karena terbawa amarah Fugaku jadi berkabut, ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan satu tetespun jatuh. Tetapi yang Izuna yakini, Fugaku tersenyum lebar di sela-sela diamnya. "Ayah..."

**\- 0 -**

Musim penghujan tampaknya belum mau mereda, hampir setiap harinya selalu turun membasahi seluruh tempat. Sakura mengamati setiap tetesnya dari gorden yang sedikit ia buka, hingga Sasori yang tengah menonton bertandingan bola di televisi jadi mengeryit heran. "Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas, tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak kunjung pulang?"

"Kau tidak lihat keadaan di luar sana, mungkin saja dia terjebak hujan."

"Seharusnya dia menerobosnya, dengan begitu dia akan cepat sampai di rumah."

Sesukanya perempuan hamil bicara. "Kau tidurlah, tidak perlu menunggu Sasuke. Aku yang akan membukakan pintu jika dia pulang."

"Tidak mau, aku mau dipeluk Onii-chan."

"Kau yang sebesar paus itu mau ku peluk? Tidak! Tanganku tidak akan sampai."

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku seperti paus? Padahalkan paus sangat besar sekali, aku tidak sebesar itu Sasori-nii!"

Benar-benar menggemaskan, Sasori terbahak sejenak lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Sakura. Adiknya itu menerima, ia segera duduk disamping Sasori dan merasakan pelukannya. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Mendekati tujuh belas."

"Adikku sudah besar rupanya, sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu."

_Dasar Sasori!_ Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

Satu bulan belakangan Mebuki tidak pernah sedikitpun bicara pada Sakura, dia terus saja menghindar. Rasanya sangat hampa sekali, padahal biasanya setiap minggu Mebuki mengajaknya berbelanja. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, semuanya telah lain. "Sasori-nii."

"Hn?"

"Suduh satu bulan, Ibu masih saja marah padaku."

"Nah, sudah kuduga. Jika dekat-dekat denganku yang kau tanyakan pasti itu."

"Aku tidak bertanya, aku bercerita."

"Sama saja. Kau itu sedang mengandung, pikirkan saja bayimu."

"Sasori-nii, kau tega sekali padaku. Aku kan hanya ingin bercerita padamu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar ceritamu." Menjengkelkan. "Ini sudah larut, kembalilah ke kamar dan segeralah tidur."

Sakura spontan menatap Sasori jengkel, tanpa bersuara ia berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar hingga kakaknya itu terbahak sejadi-jadinya. Semua orang bertingkah menyebalkan. Ibunya yang terus diam, Sasuke yang tidak kunjung pulang, dan Sasori yang selalu membuat Sakura naik pitam. Baru saja Sakura naik ke atas ranjang, berniat menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan keadaan basah, anehnya dia terus tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ke mana saja ka..." Tindakan si lelaki membuat Sakura mengeryit. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya sangat erat sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sedikit tertekan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sangat bahagia." Seluruhnya samar, Sakura tidak mengerti hingga akhirnya memutuskan melepas paksa pelukannya lalu menemukan seberkas air mata yang membasahi pipi Sasuke.

"Bahagia?"

"Ayah memaafkanku, Ayah memaafkan kita."

Sebagian kebahagiaan di dalam hidup. Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis, kali ini ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke lebih erat lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga untuk menemui Ayah? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya besok, aku janji." Dua-duanya berlinang air mata. Sasuke menatap Sakura malu-malu kemudian melepas pelukan mereka sembari menghapus air mata. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, aku akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu."

"Akan ku tunggu."

"Sakura, kau harus mendengarkan suamimu. Ini sudah larut, jadi sekarang tidurlah."

"Aku hanya akan tidur jika kau sudah berada disampingku. Mizuo merindukanmu dan ingin dipeluk Papanya."

"Itu inginmu Sakura, bukan inginnya."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku satu ciuman, dan aku akan segera tidur tanpa harus menunggumu."

"Tidak ku sangka kau jadi seagresif ini padaku."

"Papa, ciummmmm."

"Tidak sekarang, aku akan berganti pakaian."

Benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. Sasuks itu sedang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, akan berakhir buruk jika ia membiarkan Sakura berdekatan dengannya. Apa dikira dia tidak ingin dicium juga? Sasuke sangat ingin sebenarnya, tetapi sebelum itu ia perlu melakukan sesuatu. Mandi di malam hari memang tidak baik, apa boleh buat dari pada besoknya ia akan terkena flu atau bahkan demam. Mengingat-ingat lagi, sudah cukup berkurang tekanan dipikiran dan batinnya. Sasuke sempat akan mendapati akhir hidupnya ketika melihat Fugaku membawa senapan panjang, tapi semuanya seperti meleset dari perkiraan. Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan, hingga Ayahnya perlahan meluluh seperti yang selalu dikatakan Mikoto.

"Nah, sudah selesai mandi. Ayo Papa, sekarang cium aku." Baiklah, perempuan hamil selalu saja membuat Sasuke pusing. Padahal ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya mengenakan handuk loh, belum memakai pakaian apa pun."

"Telanjang saja tidak apa-apa, aku malah lebih suka."

Bisa-bisa Sasuke terserang masuk angin besoknya. Tapi melihat wajah tidak sabaran dari Sakura, ia memilih menurut saja. Diciumnya dengan sangat pelan setiap lekukan bibir si perempuan hingga desah napas keduanya saling terdengar. Sasuke membelai pinggang Sakura yang begitu hangat, teksturnya lembut sekali sampai membuat sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Sayang sekali, Sakura mengakhirinya dalam beberapa menit. "Terima kasih."

Sudah, hanya itu?

Sasuke mendengus jengah. Memarahi Sakura sepertinya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. "Sakura, kau telah membuatku bangun tapi apa yang malah kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar ya?"

Bahaya, Sasuke akan memakannya. "TIDAK! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU HEIIIII!"

* * *

**To be continue...**


	16. Chapter 15

Pagi-pagi sekali, Mikoto dikejutkan dengan kedatangan si bungsu dan sang istri. Di ambang pintu depan, Sakura tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sasuke berada di sebelahnya tampak mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan satu tangannya memegang tas milik Sakura. Melihat itu, Mikoto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sakura. "Kenapa kau baru ke sini? Kau tahu, Ibu sangat merindukanmu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Mikoto. Sasuke pun berlaku sama kemudian berlalu masuk terlebih dulu untuk meletakkan tas milik Sakura. "Aku harus bersekolah, kau tidak masalahkan hanya berdua dengan Ibu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, serahkan semua pada Ibu." Ibunya memang pengertian. "Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk sayang."

Tidak terkira bahagianya, Sakura menuruti perintah Mikoto sembari melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu kini terlihat melangkah menuju pagar, bersiap menuju sekolah. "Ibu hanya di rumah sendirian?"

"Iya, Ayahmu sedang bertugas."

"Izuna-nii?"

"Izuna-kun menginap di rumah temannya sejak semalam untuk mengerjakan tugas. Maklum, dia mahasiswa tingkat akhir."

Belakangan Sakura sudah jarang sekali bertemu dengan Izuna, tampaknya dia benar-benar sibuk menata masa depan. Jika Sasuke lebih kalem tetapi memiliki nilai yang selalu bagus, Izuna justru sebaliknya. Dia itu sebenarnya memiliki otak yang pas-pasan, namun semangat dan kegigihannya dalam belajar membuatnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Lagi-lagi seperti yang kita ketahui, Sasuke anak Mikoto dan Izuna anak Fugaku. Wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip, tetapi sifatnya bertolak belakang. Sakura sempat tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke yang menuturkan jika Izuna itu jahat sekali dan senang menindas, lama-lama ketahuan juga. Hanya pada Sakura saja ia bersikap lembut, sedangkan pada Sasuke ia akan bersikap layaknya diktator.

"Nah, kau duduk di sini sebentar. Akan ku bawakan makanan enak, kebetulan Ibu baru membuatnya."

"Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri nanti di dapur."

"Tidak, kau tunggu di sini. Perempuan yang tengah hamil besar tidak boleh banyak tingkah."

Ya ampun.

Rupanya Mikoto cukup cerewet jika menyangkut keadaan perempuan hamil, Sakura akhirnya menuruti. Diam-diam ia mengamati seluruh ruangan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Rata-rata tertempel lumayan banyak foto seluruh anggota keluarga, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah foto milik Fugaku mengenakan seragam kepolisian. Di sisi kanan, sebuah pigura berukuran cukup besar tertempel di dinding. Potret dua anak laki-laki dengan latar pegunungan terlihat di sana, itu Sasuke dengan kakaknya. Benar-benar mengesankan. Izuna yang memang berusia lebih tua dari si bungsu tersenyum lebar, tanpa malu ia menunjukkan gigi ompongnya. Bukannya berpose sama seperti Izuna, Sasuke malah berjongkok membelakangi kamera dan memamerkan bokong kecilnya.

"Lihat, Papamu konyol sekali Mizuo." Pelan-pelan dielusnya si jabang bayi, Sakura tidak mengira jika Sasuke kecil ternyata sangat menggelikan.

Tidak lama kemudian Mikoto datang dengan membawa beberapa piring berisi berbagai kue hingga membuat Sakura tidak enak sendiri. "Kau tahu, Ibu senang sekali kau datang ke sini karena dengan begitu ada yang mau menghabiskan kue buatanku. Ayahmu dan Izuna-kun itu tidak suka makanan manis."

Beruntungnya ia memiliki mertua seperti Mikoto, Sakura tidak bisa bereaksi lagi selain menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Perempuan tua itu menjejalinya kue dengan rasa cokelat dan keju, semuanya benar-benar enak. Ia jadi semakin merindukan perhatian Ibunya, andai saja Isabel tidak sekeras batu. Sakura tidak tahu harus dengan cara apalagi, padahal yang ia harapkan bersama Sasuke adalah pintu maaf dari Mebuki. _Sampai kapan?_ Ia amat sangat rindu. Mulai dari sikap sang Ibu yang marah-marah akibat tindakannya. Sakura itu malas, susah diatur, manja, tetapi Mebuki tetap sayang. Dibandingkan pada Sasori, perhatian Mebuki lebih banyak untuk Sakura.

"Apa bulan ini kau dan Sasuke-kun sudah periksa ke Dokter kandungan sayang?"

Sakura menoleh menghadap Mikoto. "Belum, Ibu. Sasuke-kun selalu pulang malam untuk bekerja, jadi tidak sempat."

"Kenapa tidak meminta Izuna-kun saja yang mengantarmu?"

Izuna yang mengantar? Bisa-bisa perang dunia. Sasuke mana sudi membiarkan kakaknya mengantar Sakura, mengingat Izuna itu akan bertindak melebihi batas seolah-olah dia yang memiliki peran sebagai suami. "Ibu."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Sasuke-kun sewaktu kecil, bagaimana?"

Sakura mulai mengorek informasi. "Dia itu seperti anak perempuan ketika kecil, wajahnya cantik sekali. Apa lagi Ibu dulu memang sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau bisa melihat fotonya di sebelah sana."

Pada pigura yang ditunjukkan Mikoto, Sasuke kecil terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata dan pipi bulat. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik, menurun dari Ibunya. Mikoto bercerita panjang lebar jika dirinya yang kala itu menjadi Dosen Sastra tiba-tiba dilamar oleh salah seorang polisi tampan. Uchiha Fugaku mengajaknya menikah di usia dua puluh lima tahun, hingga satu tahun kemudian terlahirlah Izuna.

"Sasuke-kun mirip sekali dengan Ibu ya?"

"Tentu saja, banyak yang mengatakan jika Sasuke anak Mikoto dan Izuna anak Uchiha Fugaku." Menggelikan.

**\- 0 -**

Mulai saat ini, banyak yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Fugaku sebenarnya sedikit canggung untuk menatap si menantu, hal sama pun demikian terjadi pada Sakura. Tapi sikap Mikoto seolah memecah suasana, dia terus bercerita dan disambung oleh Izuna dengan gurauan mengocok perut. "Skripsimu sudah selesai apa belum?"

"Sudah delapan puluh lima persen, masih perlu sedikit revisi lagi."

"Cepat selesaikan itu, dan kau akan segera dinikahkan."

"Ibu, aku akan mengambil study lanjut." Mikoto selalu bersemangat untuk menikahkan Izuna, tetapi laki-laki itu enggan menerima. "Lagi pula kan sudah ada Sasuke dan Sakura, sebentar lagi bahkan mereka akan memberikan Ibu cucu."

Benar-benar. Izuna membuat wajah Sakura memerah bukan main, rasa malunya pun semakin bertambah ketika netranya tidak sengaja berserobok dengan onyx Fugaku. "Dia sudah beberapa bulan?"

Benarkah itu? Ayahnya bertanya dengan nada yang lembut pada Sakura. Izuna menoleh menatap Mikoto tidak mengerti, mengherankan sekali. Yang diajak bicara pun masih terdiam, ia baru bereaksi setelah mendengar seruan Izuna. "Sakura, Ayah bertanya padamu."

"I-ini, dia berusia tujuh bulan."

"Jadi tinggal dua bulan lagi?"

"Iya, Ayah."

"Kau sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?"

"Belum."

Ada seulas senyum terbentuk. "Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak akan menjadi masalah, yang terpenting dia sehat dan akan menjadi anak membanggakan nantinya."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencubit. Sakura tersenyum samar kemudian menundukkan kepala. Mikoto dan Izuna sangat mengerti, keduanya saling melempar pandangan. "Ah, sepertinya Ibu lupa untuk mencuci piring. Ibu tinggal sebentar, Izuna-kun ayo."

"Kenapa Ibu malah mengajakku?"

_Bodoh!_

"Ma-maksudnya, kau bisa menemani Ibu. Ibu tidak suka jika berada di dapur sendirian malam-malam begini, nanti jika tiba-tiba ada yang membuntuti Ibu di belakang bagaimana?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor, Mikoto." Barusan merupakan suara berat Fugaku. Menanggapi itu, Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian berlalu menuju dapur bersama Izuna. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan si menantu, saling terpaku pada kebisuan. "Sakura."

"Y-ya, Ayah?"

"Aku minta maaf padamu, perlakuanku sejak awal benar-benar buruk. Padahal kau sedang dalam keadaan mengandung."

Apa pantaskah Fugaku yang meminta maaf? Justru yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Semua ini salahku dan Sasuke-kun, tidak seharusnya Ayah meminta maaf padaku."

Akan tetapi Fugaku memiliki persepsi lain. "Tidak, aku yang paling bersalah di sini. Aku benar-benar telah menjadi Ayah yang gagal karena tidak bisa mendidik anakku dengan benar, padahal aku sudah yakin sekali jika Sasuke akan sama seperti Izuna. Tapi semuanya tidak seperti yang aku kira, Sasuke berbeda dengan Izuna yang sedikit keras tapi terkontrol."

"Ayah, kami melakukannya karena saling mencintai. Ini murni kesalahan kami, meskipun kami tahu jika apa yang telah kami lakukan sama sekali tidak benar. Jadi ku mohon maafkan kami." Tidak dapat terbendung seluruh tangisnya, Sakura membiarkan bulir-bulir itu terjatuh membasahi pipi.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah mengajarinya bersikap demikian, tapi apa yang telah dia lakukan ini membuatku sangat muak. Aku ini aparat kepolisian, aku bisa saja menangkapnya jika aku mau."

Tapi Fugaku masih berhati dan memilih tidak melakukan. Yang ditunjukkan Sasuke sebagai upaya untuk bertanggungjawab nyatanya sanggup membuat hati Fugaku meluluh, sudah satu kesalahan yang Sasuke buat maka sekuat tenaga ia mencegah kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif lain. "Ayah, ku mohon maafkan Sasuke-kun. Dia sudah banyak berkorban untukku dan anaknya."

Kasihan sekali.

"Aku sedang mencoba melakukan itu, ku mohon bersabarlah." Rasanya tidak mudah, Fugaku menetralkan pikirannya. Berusaha meredam segala amarah. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, fokus saja pada kondisimu. Aku sungguh sedang mencoba memaafkannya, tidak hanya dengan mulut tapi juga dengan hati nuraniku."

Dengan begitu, Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Separuh melemah, ia memutuskan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Fugaku mengamatinya cukup intens, perut Sakura sudah sangat membesar dan itu akibat perbuatan putranya. _Sasuke memang sialan! Sasuke memang bajingan!_ Tapi Sasuke tetap anak kandung seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Latar belakang yang terdidik nyatanya tidak menjadi jaminan, hanya dengan sebuah hawa nafsu maka anggapan itu akan musnah. Fugaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari ruang keluarga, memberikan Sakura waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Untuk beberapa saat ia berada dalam kesendirian, pintu utama tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sasuke berdiri di sana dengan masih mengenakan celana SMA dengan atasan kaos lengan panjang tertutupi jaket parasut, lengkap beserta tas ransel yang menempel dipunggungnya.

_Lihat, Papa sudah pulang._ Sakura mencoba melangkah ke sana meskipun payah. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Bukannya kau biasa pulang jam sembilan lewat?"

"Kau tidak suka aku pulang lebih awal?"

Suaminya ini sangat menjengkelkan. "Bukan begitu, aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Kau sensitif sekali, aku bercanda." Lagi-lagi Sakura selalu menganggap serius seluruh ucapan Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan wajah bahagia atau sedikit kecupan manis. Paling tidak katakan padaku, selamat datang sayang."

"Sudah ada yang menyambutmu seperti itu."

"Siapa?"

"Itu, yang berada di bawah kakimu."

Dasar Sakura, yang dimaksudnya ternyata keset _welcome_. Sasuke merutuki istrinya, semoga ia semakin diberikan kesabaran lebih banyak lagi. "Omong-omong, apa kau sudah bertemu Ayah?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dia sangat baik."

"Aku heran kenapa semua orang selalu bersikap tidak adil padaku? Mulai dari Izuna-nii, Ibu, lalu sekarang Ayah. Mereka semua sangat baik padamu, sedangkan padaku?"

"Kau iri padaku? Kalau begitu tukar posisi saja, kau yang mengandung dan aku yang bekerja."

Sasuke tergelak sesaat, ada-ada saja yang dibicarakan Sakura. Ia segera menutup pintu kemudian membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada keributan tercipta lagi. Mikoto yang mencuri dengar sedari tadi segera meneruskan kegiatannya untuk mencuci piring. "Ibu, mereka sudah selesai bukan? Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Kunci pintu depan Izuna-kun, lalu kembalilah ke sini. Temani Ibu sampai selesai mencuci piring."

Malang nian, Izuna meratapi nasibnya yang mengenaskan.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	17. Chapter 16

Izuna menyerahkan sepasang sepatu mungil pada Mikoto hingga Ibunya itu memberi pelototan jengkel. "Sudah ku katakan jangan mencari sepatu berwarna pink, kau tidak dengar adik iparmu mengatakan jika anaknya nanti berjenis kelamin laki-laki?"

"Bu, warna pink juga cocok untuk laki-laki."

"Itu akan terlihat aneh, Izuna-kun."

"Aneh apanya? Aku saja menyukai warna pink."

"Kau kan melambai, jadi wajar saja jika menyukai warna pink."

Baiklah, terserah Mikoto saja. Padahal sejak tadi perempuan tua itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya ikut memilih berbagai keperluan untuk kelahiran bayi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mulai dari baju mini, topi, tempat makan, susu untuk si kecil nanti, semuanya sukses membuat mata Mikoto maupun Izuna berbinar. Benar-benar menggemaskan, ditambah lagi terus mengingatkan jika Izuna pernah mengenakan semua itu ketika bayi. _Kapan lagi?_ Ibu dan anak lelakinya berbelanja berdua di _baby shop_ hingga banyak sekali berbagai pasang mata memperhatikan. Izuna ingat ia dulu pernah ke sini, tapi ketika Ayah dan Ibunya mengajak pulang ia malah menangis meraung-raung. Di sini kan surganya anak-anak, tentu saja waktu itu tidak ada bosannya bagi Izuna kecil.

"Bu, topi itu lucu sekali."

"Kau memilih warna pink lagi, Izuna-kun. Cari yang lain!"

Rasanya percuma saja Izuna memberi pendapat, berakhir dengan penolakan Mikoto mentah-mentah. Ia lalu memutuskan mengedarkan pandangan yang langsung mengarah pada dua sosok adiknya, mereka berjalan bersama dengan langkah cukup pelan lantaran si perempuan tengah hamil besar. "Hei, kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Kan sudah ku katakan tadi jaga saja Sakura di mobil."

"Dia yang memaksa, si gendut ini ingin ikut memilih keperluan bayi."

Mikoto yang mendengarkan perdebatan anaknya lantas menoleh. "Rupanya kau sedikit susah diatur ya sayang? Ya sudah, kalau begitu kemarilah bantu Ibu mencari sepatu dan topi yang cocok untuk bayimu nanti."

Awalnya minggu kosong ini mereka habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi ketika pulang Mikoto memaksa untuk berbelanja keperluan bayi dan disetujui oleh Sakura. Mereka seperti sengaja memanfaatkan keadaan dengan tidak adanya kepala keluarga, Fugaku memilih bersantai di rumah. Izuna yang bertugas sebagai sopir pribadi hanya bisa menuruti perintah yang mulia ratu Mikoto, sialnya Sasuke tampak menerima saja. Dasar pasangan muda itu, menyebalkan sekali. Ujung-ujungnya semua ini menjadi penderitaan Izuna. Dipandangnya sejenak, Mikoto dan Sakura berdiri dekat rak berisi sepatu bayi. Wanita selalu saja sangat suka berbelanja. Izuna sangat memaklumi, terlebih Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ayah tentu cukup mengerti beberapa bulan belakangan. Sakura memang tidak selalu meminta, tetapi ia yang berlaku sebagai laki-laki harus mempunyai kesadaran diri untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan.

"Karena bayi kalian laki-laki, bagaimana jika kita membeli ini?" Mikoto menunjukkan satu pasang sepatu mungil berwarna hijau muda.

"Itu bagus Bu, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah membeli model itu. Lagi pula Sakura hanya mengira-ngira Bu, kami belum mengetahui jelas dia berjenis kelamin apa."

Rasakan, Ibunya langsung bungkam karena Sasuke. Diam-diam Izuna merutuki perasaan jahatnya. "Nah lebih baik pilih saja warna pink, itu lebih bagus."

"Jangan dengarkan kakakmu!" Sasuke mulai berpikir jika ia yang selalu diutamakan Mikoto dibandingkan kakaknya. Sejak kecil Izuna begitu jail, inginnya menang sendiri hingga membuat Sasuke serasa paling tertindas. "Sasuke-kun, kemarilah. Bantu Ibu memilih sepatu."

"Memilih sepatu saja sampai tiga orang harus turun tangan."

"Kau mengerti _fashion_ tidak? Cucu Ibu harus terlihat tampan nanti didukung dengan penampilan menarik."

Ampun, Izuna ingin mual sekarang. "Bu, dia bahkan belum lahir."

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak dapat menahan lagi, tawa mereka meledak akibat perdebatan Mikoto dengan Izuna. Masih dalam batas wajar, Izuna masih sopan tetapi entah kenapa ucapan Ibunya membuat sudut siku-siku di dahinya muncul. Terlebih pada kalimat terakhir, Mikoto berlalu begitu saja mengambil sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna putih. Hanya pandangan tidak mengerti, kemudian Izuna mengikuti disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Keadaan yang lumayan lengang membuat mereka lebih leluasa bergerak, terlebih bagi Sakura. Sasuke memperlambat jalannya saat si istri memilih beberapa pakaian bermotif lucu, kira-kira cocok untuk ukuran bayi baru lahir. Pilihan Sakura jatuh pada warna hijau muda dengan motif kodok.

"Kau menyukai itu?"

"Ya."

"Ambil saja, sekalian jika kau ingin membeli baju hamil juga tidak apa-apa."

"Memangnya di sini ada?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia langsung bertanya pada salah satu pramuniaga yang kebetulan lewat. Orang itu menunjukkan tempat khusus untuk keperluan Ibu hamil yang letaknya berdekatan. "Pilih sesukamu, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Ingat sayang, kita harus banyak menabung untuk biaya persalinan nanti."

"Iya Papa, aku ingat."

Tidak terasa, dia sudah berusia tujuh bulan dan mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga sempurna. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk memilih baju atasan yang di desain khusus Ibu hamil, dia juga sempat bertanya mengenai pendapat Sasuke. Hanya sesekali bertanya, tapi Sakura mengatakan tidak suka. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat mengeryit, Sakura mengajaknya memilih pakaian dalam yang sukses membuat pipi laki-laki itu memerah. "Katamu tadi ingin membeli baju hamil?"

"Tidak jadi, aku ingin membeli pakaian dalam saja."

"Kau kan sudah memiliki banyak."

"Semuanya sudah tidak muat, mereka terus saja bertambah besar."

"Memangnya siapa mereka?"

_Dasar bodoh!_ Bisa-bisanya Sasuke bertanya demikian, Sakura lantas mencebikkan bibir sembari memilih bra. Seharusnya ia cukup sadar jika wanita hamil akan mengalami perubahan yang cukup signitif. "Kau pikir saja sendiri, dasar tidak peka."

Bersamaan gerutuan Sakura, ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar di dalam saku. Panggilan masuk dari dari Izuna. "DI MANA KAU? KAU TAHU, IBU TERUS MENGOMELIKU KARENA KAU DAN YUKI MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA!"

Kiamat.

**\- 0 -**

Baru dua hari menginap di rumah mertua, rasanya aneh sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sasori dan Ibunya. Oleh karena itu, ia membujuk Sasuke agar ikut bersamanya kembali ke rumah. Perdebatan alot sempat terjadi karena Mikoto sangat menginginkan Sakura tetap tinggal, paling tidak sampai dia melahirkan. Ini merupakan cucu pertamanya, jadilah ia sangat berantusias. Sekali lagi, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura berhasil meluluhkan hati Mikoto. Pulang malam berdua dengan menaiki motor, ditemani angin sepoi yang terus saja berhembus. Sasuke menolak tawaran Fugaku yang menyuruh Izuna untuk mengantar ke rumah. Begini saja sudah cukup membuat keduanya bahagia, meskipun ketika masuk ke dalam harus dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tetangga tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kehamilan Sakura.

"Mana yang perlu ku bawa?"

"Tidak, kau masuk saja. Biar aku yang membawa semuanya."

Laki-laki pengertian. Sakura tersenyum kecil sembari membuka pintu utama, padahal hanya dua hari tapi ia sangat merindukan rumah ini. Namun keberadaan Mebuki yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sembari membaca majalah membuat Sakura menunduk seketika. "Kau kembali?"

"I-iya Ibu."

"Masuklah."

Sakura menuruti, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam seperti yang dikatakan Mebuki. Ada perasaan curiga tetapi Sakura mencoba meredam itu. Tepat ketika ia bersiap menuju lantai atas, Ibunya langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat. Sukses. Tindakan Mebuki membuat dada Sakura mencelos menyadari Sasuke masih berada di luar sana. "I-ibu, Sasuke-kun ada di luar."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ibu."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Ibu..." Sakura selalu cengeng, ia mudah sekali menangis. Bunyi ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. "Ibu, ku mohon buka pintunya. Sasuke-kun masih ada di luar."

"Dia tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini! Biarkan saja dia kedinginan di luar sana, sekalian sampai dia mati!"

"Ibuuuuu..." Sakit hatinya sudah berlipat ganda. Ibu mana yang akan terima dengan masa depan putrinya yang hancur begini? Sungguh, Mebuki sangat muak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. "Ibu ku mohon buka pintunya, kasihan Sasuke-kun."

Pantaskah?

Mebuki mendecih kemudian beranjak dari tempat semula.

"IBU BUKA PINTUNYA!!" Tangis Sakura bertambah keras, dan Mebuki tetap batu pada pendiriannya. Ia mencoba menulikan pendengaran sembari masuk ke dalam kamar. Diam-diam Mebuki ikut menangis, sampai kapanpun Sakura akan menjadi yang utama baginya. "IBU..."

_Kenapa sesak sekali?_

Dipenuhi perasaan campur aduk, Sakura berjalan menuju laci untuk menemukan kunci duplikat, hasilnya nihil. Mebuki sepertinya telah menyimpan seluruh kunci pintu di rumah ini. Hati dan otaknya mulai bekerja tidak stabil. Sakura semakin kalang kabut, kondisinya yang tengah hamil membuat gerakannya sedikit terhambat. Harus berbuat apa lagi? Ribuan tangis tidak dapat membuat sebuah perubahan. Sakura memutuskan berjalan ke pintu, memanggil-manggil nama suaminya untuk menunjukkan jika semuanya akan baik. "Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak dapat membuka pintunya." Tetap dengan tangis, suara isakannya mampu membuat Sasuke ikut merasakan pedihnya.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa di sini."

"Tidak! Kau harus masuk ke dalam!"

"Tapi Ibu tidak memperbolehkanku masuk."

"Kau suamiku jadi kau harus masuk!"

"Sakura, berhentilah menangis."

"AKU TIDAK DAPAT BERHENTI!!" Mana mungkin. "Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menangis jika Ibuku memperlakukanmu seperti ini? Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa..."

Sasuke harus memiliki dinding kuat sebagai perisai dari segala pilu. "Hei, Ibu hamil. Kau tahu aku sekarang sedang membayangkan wajahmu, kau pasti terlihat jelek sekali dengan pipi memerah dan mata sembab. Semuanya terlihat membulat, sama seperti tubuhmu."

Yang ia ingin, hidup Sakura dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan memukulmu besok."

"Ya, pukul saja. Tapi sekarang berhentilah menangis."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak bisa! Kau ini kenapa pemaksa sekali?" Terhalang oleh pintu kayu yang dingin, Sasuke mendengar isakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja nekat melompat ke balkon, tapi yang dilakukan itu adalah hal yang tidak benar. Mebuki akan semakin murka jika sampai tahu, maka Sasuke berdoa saja semoga besok harinya akan baik. "Sasori-nii sedang sift malam, tidak ada yang bisa membantu."

"Sudahlah, aku di sini baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar dan segera tidur."

"Sasuke-kun..." Berlanjut lagi tangisnya. "Apa di luar sangat dingin?"

"Tidak, aku mengenakan jaket jadi tidak terasa dinginnya."

Bohong! Semuanya bohong. Sasuke dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang menembus kulitnya. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Tidak dapat terbendung lagi, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi kiri Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengutarakan isi pikiran, hanya mendengarkan tangis Sakura saja perasaannya ikut terpukul.

Salahnya! Semua salahnya.

Sasuke semakin terbawa hingga lelahnya terbayar dengan seluruh tangis, dalam kebisuan ia merasakan itu.

Sangat.

Menemani malam, keduanya saling diam. Sakura masih menangis di balik pintu yang sama, dan si lelaki tetap memendam. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi berpikirlah jika aku akan selalu baik-baik saja hanya dengan perasaan cintaku padamu."

Seharusnya tidak begini.

"Sakura, berhentilah menangis. Doakan saja aku."

**To be continue...**


	18. Chapter 17

Yamanaka Ino meratapi kondisinya sendiri yang harus berlama-lama di dalam toilet lantaran ia habis menyantap makanan pedas. Sudah tahu perutnya sangat anti, tapi Ino tetap tidak peduli. Hampir sepuluh menit berdiam di tempat, buang air besarnya ini benar-benar merepotkan. _Sial, perutnya mulas sekali!_ Ino dapat mendengar beberapa siswi masuk ke dalam toilet sekolah itu, ia berdoa semoga bau kentutnya tidak sampai terhirup penciuman mereka. Bisa-bisa reputasinya hancur nanti, cukup Sakura saja yang mengetahui baik maupun buruk Ino. Ah, masa bodoh. Lagi pula tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaannya di dalam sini. Ino santai-santai saja sembari mencuri-curi dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin, tapi aku benar-benar melihat perutnya membuncit."

"Yang ku tahu beberapa bulan belakangan Sakura selalu absen, dan sekarang kau mengatakan perutnya membuncit. Ini aneh sekali."

Jadi begitu? Mereka tengah membahas sahabatnya.

"Apa mungkin dia hamil, tapi siapa yang menghamilinya?"

"Kau bodoh sekali, tentu saja kekasihnya."

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya, si tampan itu loh." Pftt, Ino ingin tertawa. Rupanya laki-laki kardus itu memiliki penggemar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Setahuku Sasuke-san merupakan anak seorang polisi."

"Sakura itu kelihatannya saja pendiam, padahal sebenarnya jalang. Dia pasti telah menggoda Sasuke dengan tubuhnya." Dan sepertinya kesabaran Ino harus diuji, mereka dengan seenaknya berspekulasi macam-macam mengenai sahabatnya. Lihat, Ino tidak akan pernah terima. _Brengsek! _"Kau kan teman sekelas Sakura, kenapa tidak menaruh curiga sejak awal?"

"Dia itu pendiam, jadi aku jarang sekali bicara dengannya."

"Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi jika ada berita semacam ini sih. Aku dulu sempat memergoki mereka berciuman di dalam UKS, gaya berpacaran mereka itu sudah di luar batas." Tahan, Ino. "Aku mulai membayangkan, bagaimana jika semua orang tahu mengenai ini? Anak SMA hamil di luar nikah."

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN TIDAK MENCAMPURI URUSAN ORANG LAIN HAH?" Cukup sudah! Ino akhirnya berteriak lantang sembari menendang pintu yang berada di bilik toilet nomor tiga. "MEMANGNYA KALIAN SUDAH SESUCI APA SAMPAI HARUS REPOT-REPOT BEGINI MENGURUSI HIDUP ORANG LAIN??"

Samui dan Konan mendengar itu, suara yang tidak cukup asing. "S-siapa di sana?"

"INI AKU, MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWA!" Sejak kapan malaikat pencabut nyawa bersembunyi di dalam bilik toilet begini? Rupanya bentakan Ino membuat kedua siswa itu kelabakan sendiri, mereka terburu-buru keluar tanpa memastikan siapa sebenarnya yang telah memaki-maki. "Berani mengatai sahabatku, akan ku cincang mulut orang-orang itu."

Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Ino cepat-cepat menuntaskan kemudian keluar dari sana. Karena ketidakadaan Sakura, semuanya jadi terasa aneh. Ino merasa dirinya belakangan hampa, tidak ada teman yang cocok untuknya selain Sakura. Ia jadi seperti manusia sebatang kara, bahkan kekasihnya pun tidak bisa diharapkan. Shikamaru akan menjalani ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi, jadi mereka cukup sulit menentukan waktu untuk bertemu. Beberapa siswa tampak menyapa ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor, rata-rata teman Ino memang lebih banyak laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan. Sampai di kelas, ia menemukan Sasuke tengah melamun. Ino tidak ambil pusing dan memilih duduk kursinya sendiri. Suami dari sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat pendiam meskipun kedua temannya tengah saling berdebat memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Berikan ponsel itu padaku, Naruto. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Melihat apa? Ini kah hanya foto ikan duyung."

"Ikan duyung apanya? Aku tahu itu sebenarnya fotoku yang kau edit menjadi ikan duyung, dasar sialan!"

"Ini hanya foto, Sai."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka!"

Dasar para laki-laki bermulut perempuan. Ino melirik keduanya dengan malas, beralih menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke sampai si empunya menoleh. "Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman."

"Ya ampun! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura semalaman dengan keadaannya yang tengah hamil besar, tega-teganya kau!"

Mulut besarnya itu, menjengkelkan sekali. Ino memang tidak bicara lantang, tetapi nada berbisiknya sukses membuat sudut siku-siku di dahi Sasuke muncul. "Kau mau ku tampar menggunakan tongkat baseball, Yamanaka?"

Pelaku utama yang memancing amarah Sasuke seketika meringis geli. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan nyenyak di luar rumah? Suhu udara dingin serta ratusan nyamuk yang menggigit membuat Sasuke tidak dapat memejamkan mata, hal itu berlangsung hingga subuh. Mebuki membuka pintu tanpa berkata apa pun, dan Sasuke cukup sadar jika ini merupakan pelajaran pantas baginya. Sungguh, air matanya telah kering sepenuhnya. Lalu getaran-getaran itu kembali muncul saat menemukan Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa dengan selimut tebal, dia terlihat kelelahan menangis lantaran ada tetesan air mata yang masih membekas di pipi. Sasuke sangat yakin jika yang menyelimuti Sakura adalah Mebuki, perempuan hamil itu mana sempat memikirkan dirinya sendiri di tengah ketersiksaan Sasuke.

"Sakura sekarang berada di mana? Rumah orangtuamu atau rumah Ibunya?"

"Ibunya."

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sana."

**\- 0 -**

Belakangan selalu sepi, Mebuki semakin saja menjadi pendiam bahkan tidak hanya pada Sakura. Sasori dapat melihat perbedaannya secara jelas, bahkan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. "Bu, apa Ibu benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya?"

"Diamlah, kau tidak mengerti."

"Tapi Sakura tengah hamil besar, yang dia butuhkan adalah perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya termasuk Ibu."

"Aku selalu perhatian pada Sakura, tapi tidak dengan bayi dan Ayahnya yang memuakkan itu."

Apa sama sekali tidak bisa?

Tubuh Sasori berkeringat banyak, ia baru pulang kerja dan masih belum sempat mengganti pakaian perawat. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut sejak Sakura menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Ibunya telah membuat Sasuke tidur di luar semalaman. "Setidaknya Ibu tidak memperlakukannya secara buruk, dia juga manusia Bu."

"Salahnya, aku tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti itu jika dia tidak merusak masa depan adikmu!" Mebuki memekik murka kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar, hingga membuat Sasori sampai harus menunduk tidak kuasa.

Ia tahu Sakura dan Sasuke salah, tapi keduanya telah menanggung akibat dari perbuatan mereka. Ada kalanya manusia berada di titik terbawa, lalu apa salahnya sekarang mereka coba mengubah takdir yang telah tergaris? Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tengah mencoba memperbaiki diri, Sasori sangat mengerti itu. "Ibu."

Dari balik etalase kayu, Sakura dan Ino dapat mendengar seluruh pembicaraan Ibu dengan kakaknya. Sasori bersikukuh menginginkan Mebuki menerima Sasuke, namun perempuan berumur itu tetap batu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, anggap saja Ibumu sedang datang bulan."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Sembari berujar, pipi Sakura telah berlinang air mata. Itu membuatnya terlihat lucu sekali sampai Ino gemas sendiri. Ia telah berada di sini sejak pulang sekolah tadi, berharap dirinya mampu membuat Sakura terhibur. "Ibuku sudah tua Ino, dia sudah tidak pernah datang bulan lagi."

"Dasar jelek, bulat, dada melon, menyebalkan sekali."

"Ino, kenapa kau malah mengataiku? Seharusnya kau menghiburku."

"Aku malas menghibur perempuan cengeng sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, jangan pernah menyapaku lagi."

Perasaan perempuan hamil memang sering berubah-ubah, itu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura mudah menangis. Ini sudah pukul sembilan, Ino terpaksa harus pulang karena Ayahnya tiba-tiba berada di rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

"Ya sudah, kemarilah sebentar." Sakura menurut saja ketika Ino menarik kedua bahunya untuk berhadap-hadapan. "Dengar, berhentilah menangis. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Apa kau nanti tidak malu jika bayimu menangis dan kau ikut menangis juga?"

"Aku tidak akan berkelakuan seperti itu."

"Makanya kau harus diam."

Ino tahu ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tetapi mengingat Sakura yang melakukannya maka semuanya sangat wajar. Masih tersedu-sedu, perempuan hamil itu menghapus air matanya hingga tidak berbekas lagi. "Kau yakin akan pulang sendiri? Ini sudah sangat malam, biar Sasori-nii mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku inikan gadis pemberani. Kau tenang saja."

Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan apa pun dari Sakura, Ino sudah berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan ketika Sasori sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang, Ino menolaknya dengan sopan. Sudah cukup hanya dengan melihat senyum sahabatnya terbit, segala perasaan resahnya mulai luruh. Sakura tetap mematung di tempat sama, saling bertatap dengan iris kakaknya. Sasori tahu Sakura mendengar seluruhnya, segala penolakan sang Ibu tidak dapat dipungkiri mampu merobek hati. Namun sungguh, jika ada jalan lain yang dapat ditempuh maka ia akan mengusahakan semampu mungkin.

"Ini sudah larut, tidurlah." Sakura enggan menunjukkan pergerakan apa pun, masih berdiri dengan salah satu tangan bertumpuh pada tembok di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau menunggu Sasuke-kun saja, sebentar lagi pasti dia pulang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah." Sasori menuntun tubuh adiknya untuk duduk di atas sofa, mau melarang juga akan percuma. Sakura selalu melanggar aturan jika menyangkut Sasuke. "Kau harus bersabar, semua ini pasti akan terlalui perlahan."

Belum satu menit Sasori mengelus poninya, pintu rumah sudah diketuk oleh seseorang yang mereka yakini merupakan Sasuke. Sasori akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura, beralih membukakan pintu. Benar saja, wajah lelah Sasuke langsung terlihat meskipun diselingi senyum. "Masuklah, Sakura menunggumu."

Laki-laki itu mengenakan switer berwarna biru dongker dan celana abu-abu SMA, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasori hanya mengamati setiap interaksi keduanya, sangat harmonis meskipun masih termasuk pasangan muda. Bahkan keberadaannya seperti bukan menjadi masalah Sasuke untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Tidak sadarkah? Mereka benar-benar membuat Sasori semakin bersalah karena dulu sempat ingin menghajar Sasuke, lelaki yang paling dicintai Sakura. Tidak ada yang sadar ada perasaan hangat melingkupi. Sasuke sangat rindu, ia lalu memutuskan untuk segera mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. Rasanya ingin sekali bermanja, setiap detiknya Sasuke sangat mendamba.

"Aku tadi melihat Yamanaka di jalan."

"Kau menyapanya?"

"Tidak."

"Ya ampun, tega sekali."

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa aku menyapanya? Orang itu lurus saja dengan memasang wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun melirikku, menyebalkan sekali." Sasuke sedikti merasa aneh saat Sakura meringis sakit memegang perutnya. _Seharusnya dia tertawa bukan? _"Hei, ada apa?"

"Sepertinya dia baru saja menendang."

Sejujurnya ia lumayan sering merasakan, _Mizuo_ yang sangat diidam-idamkan Sakura sudah dapat menunjukkan keberadaannya. Sasuke lantas menunduk untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya tepat di perut besar Sakura, tangannya perlahan ikut menyentuh. Alhasil, sentuhannya itu mendapatkan respon dari si jabang bayi. "Kau benar, dia menendang di dalam sana."

"Ya, dia menendang." Sakura mengatakannya dengan mata berair.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali menangis ya?"

"Kau yang membuatku menangis." Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang berikan satu pelukan untuk Papa." Lagi-lagi perasaan itu, kemudian seluruhnya membuat dada Sasuke menghangat ketika Sakura memeluknya sangat erat. "Kau cantik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa berpaling darimu."

"Tapi kan aku besar seperti paus?"

"Ku tanya siapa yang mengataimu sebesar paus?"

"Perjaka lapuk, Haruno Sasori."

"Dia itu kakakmu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatainya seperti itu?"

"Dia menyebalkan." Ya ampun, Sasuke hanya dapat meringis geli. "Sudah ah, lepas. Aku sesak kau peluk terus, karena tubuh gendut ini aku jadi mudah kegerahan."

"Itu bagus sayang."

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Karena jika kau kegerahan maka kau akan melepaskan bajumu, lalu kita akan melakukannya dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Mesum, jangan menggodaku."

Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyenangkan, sudah lama Sasuke tidak membuat pipi istrinya bersemu merah. "Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku hanya mengungkapkan kebenaran. Kau tahu, dengan kondisi hamil begini kau terlihat sangat seksi. Bibirmu, dadamu, pantatmu, juga..."

"SASUKE-KUN, AKU AKAN MENAMPARMU!!"

* * *

**To be continue...**


	19. Chapter 18

Sasuke selalu mengingat setiap detiknya, bagaimana potongan memori itu tidak berhenti mengusik benak. Mulai dari jasmani dan rohani, ia sungguh merasa begitu remuk. Tetapi semua itu sudah cukup setara, Sasuke sangat sadar atas adanya karma. Sungguh, tidak ada yang berarti lagi selain Sakura dan sang calon buah hati. Keduanya adalah penguat, pemupuh semangat hingga Sasuke bisa melangkah sejauh ini. Ia merasa beberapa bulan belakangan adalah masa terkelam, di mana hatinya berkali-kali ditikam, dimainkan, dirobek, sampai akhirnya rusak. _Apa ini artinya pengorbanan sebuah cinta?_ Waktu itu tidak tentu, dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

"Mmh." Selalu begitu, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mengusik Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sapuan napas di sela lehernya membuat si perempuan mengerang untuk kesekian kali. "Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau diam? Aku mengantuk."

"Ini sudah siang sayang, bangunlah."

Siang apanya? Sakura sempat membuka mata, jarum jam digital yang berada di atas nakas bahkan masih mengarah pada pukul setengah empat. "Diamlah, jangan membohongiku."

"Tidak, kau harus bangun sayang. Kita akan lari pagi."

"Apa kau sudah lupa jika aku membawa Mizuo sebesar ini di perutku? Kau saja yang pergi sana, aku tidak bisa lari."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita jalan pagi saja tidak perlu berlari."

Sasuke itu cerewet sekali.

Sasuke itu menyebalkan sekali.

Sakura menatapnya dalam beberapa detik, kemudian memilih menutup seluruh tubuh telanjangnya menggunakan selimut tebal. "Hei, cantik. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Kau kan sedang libur, lebih baik kita tidur saja."

"Aku akan kembali tidur jika kau memberikanku itu lagi."

_Koreksi!_ Sasuke itu mesum sekali.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menginginkan itu?"

"Ya."

"Lakukan sendiri dengan tembok." Yang benar saja? Sasuke tergelak sesaat lalu beringsut mendekati Sakura, menghapus jarak keduanya hingga ke tahap intim. Dirinya yang telah berpakaian lengkap tidak menjadi masalah untuk melakukannya lagi, bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah candu untuknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun? Lepaskan aku."

"Ayo kita bermesraan."

"Ta-tapi, katamu tadi kau ingin lari pagi?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

_Salahmu! _Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, jika sudah begini Sasuke mana bisa dicegah. Keadaannya yang telanjang sejak semalam membuat tangan nakal Sasuke dengan leluasa bergerak menyentuh Sakura hingga ke titik sensitifnya sekalipun. Buah dadanya begitu penuh digenggaman Sasuke, dan rasanya ia enggan untuk melepaskan sampai desahan-desahan erotis menggema di dalam kamar temaram itu. Sakura berharap Ibu serta kakaknya masih terlelap, jika mereka mendengar ini maka ia tidak dapat berpikir rasional lagi. Sentuhan Sasuke pada buah dadanya kini berubah menjadi remasan kuat, Sakura sendiri sampai harus mengingatkan lelakinya untuk tidak melakukannya secara berlebihan. Dalam keadaan hamil begini membuat beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura terasa sangat sensitif, terutama bagian buah dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dadamu bisa sebesar ini?" Bodoh, Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. "Tapi bukan menjadi masalah, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Dasar mata keranjang."

"Aku mata keranjang hanya padamu."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu kasar. Ini sedikit terasa sakit."

Tampaknya ini menjadi pemandangan yang luar biasa memuaskan mata ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak nakal menyibak selimut tebal yang digunakan Sakura. Dia menjerit kemudian bibirnya dibungkam oleh Sasuke, mereka lalu beradu lidah dan saling mencecap saliva masing-masing. Tetapi Sasuke tidak akan puas hanya dengan itu, dirinya yang terlanjur berkabut terlihat bergerak semakin berani. Sasuke menatap buah dada Sakura untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikan dengan seksama ujung buah dada yang mengeras itu. Ada sedikit air berwarna putih yang mengalir dari sana, dan secara naluri mulut Sasuke langsung menghisap ujung buah dada Sakura hingga si empunya semakin mendesah kencang. Jujur dua-duanya menikmati, terlebih Sasuke yang baru kali ini meminum air susu Sakura. Usia kehamilan yang mendekati angka sembilan membuat dadanya mulai mengeluarkan air susu.

_Sial!_ Sasuke memanfaatkannya, ini kan untuk anak mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan. Ini untuk Mizuo nanti."

Diam-diam Sakura mengingat ucapan Ino mengenai ukuran dadanya yang besar. Jadi sebenarnya, untuk Mizuo atau untuk Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ucapan saja tidak akan berpengaruh, Sasuke baru melepaskan hisapannya ketika Sakura menarik kepala laki-laki itu menjauh dari buah dadanya. Di luar prediksi, Sasuke kembali mendekat kemudian membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Mereka kembali saling memeluk setelah Sasuke melepaskan pakaian dan langsung melakukan kegiatan paling inti dengan posisi Sakura berada di atasnya. Perut Bulat perempuan itu sangat besar, sedikit sulit ketika mereka menyatu. Rasanya perasaan ini begitu sialan, Sasuke sangat ingin menguasai tetapi urung mengingat keadaan Sakura yang tengah hamil besar. Kelelakiannya berkedut-kedut semenjak Sakura bergerak naik turun, semakin terasa sesak.

"Sasuke-kunnhh." Napasnya putus-putus, Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas kedua pahanya yang terbuka.

Tidak beda dari Sakura, suhu tubuh Sasuke terasa memanas. Ia ingin segera sampai pada titik duniawinya.

**\- 0 -**

Hanya ada jarum jam yang berpihak pada waktu, sedangkan kenyataan tidak sedikitpun ada. Sasori merasakan dua sisi berbeda itu, antara air dan api. Orangtua Sasuke dengan suka cita mulai membuka hati, tetapi tidak untuk Ibunya. Begitu tahu Sasuke mengatakan keluarganya akan datang berkunjung, Mebuki langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah. Ia beralasan ada acara mendadak bersama teman-temannya yang sungguh tidak bisa diterima Sasori, Mebuki sengaja menghindari orangtua Sasuke.

"Izuna-kun sedang merindukan adiknya, makanya aku mengajaknya ke sini."

Yang benar? "Bu, jangan menjadikanku sebagai alasan. Memangnya seminggu belakangan siapa yang selalu menanyakan keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Kau dan Ayahmu." Izuna yang salah, bukan Mikoto. Fugaku yang duduk di sampingnyapun hanya diam tidak melontarkan pembelaan apa pun. "Omong-omong, di mana Ibumu?"

"Ibu tidak berada di rumah, Mikoto-san."

"Jadi begitu, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sayang sekali, Mikoto sangat berantusias tapi Mebuki berlaku sebaliknya. Sasori merasa miris sekali. "Nah, Sakura-chan sayang. Perutmu terlihat besar sekali ya? Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi."

"Iya Ibu, aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

"Semoga dia nanti mirip dengan Sasuke." Sedikit aneh mendengar kata barusan keluar dari mulut Fugaku.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan lagi seperti Sasuke-kun, aku bosan melihat wajah kalian semua di rumah. Itu membuatku sakit mata. Lebih baik dia mirip menantuku, berpipi tembam dan memiliki mata bulat yang menggemaskan."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak sekalian saja menginginkan dia mirip Sasori-san? Lihat, dia sangat tampan." Izuna biangnya, sialan!

Lantas seluruh orang di ruangan itu tertawa, disusul kemunculan Sasuke dari dapur dengan membawa nampak berisi jus jeruk dan beberapa camilan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, kau duduklah."

Tujuan utama mereka ke sini bukan hanya sekedar ingin berkunjung, baik Fugaku, Mikoto maupun Izuna telah berpikir matang. Ketiganya saling berpandangan ketika Sasuke telah duduk di sebelah Sakura, berusaha mencari kesempatan tepat. "Ibu tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar mandi, Sakura bisa kan mengantarkan Ibu?"

"Bu, biar aku saja." Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah menyela duluan.

"Kau kan laki-laki, mana boleh mengantarkan perempuan ke kamar mandi." Bodoh sekali. Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahan menanggapi ucapan Izuna.

"Perempuan yang kau maksud itu adalah Ibuku, apa masalahnya?"

"Sudahlah, Ibu ini hanya ingin diantar Sakura. Ayo sayang." Mikoto mana peduli, segera diajaknya Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

Rasakan itu, Izuna merasa paling menang. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa hingga mengakibatkan rasa heran muncul pada Fugaku, Sasuke, bahkan Sasori. "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Aku mau mencari angin sebentar, Ayah."

Fugaku mengangguk paham, memilih beradu pandang dengan dua pasang netra berbeda. Sasori yang sebenarnya memiliki watak pendiam sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali tertawa serta bersuara ketika ada yang menanyainya. "Sasori, aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kegaduhan. Istriku dan Izuna memang selalu seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah Fugaku-san, aku malah senang kalian datang ke sini."

Ini terasa lain, Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap Fugaku pada akhirnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ibumu, tapi karena dia sedang tidak ada maka aku akan mengatakan padamu saja."

"Memangnya Fugaku-san ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Begini, ku pikir ini sedikit tidak sopan tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya." Sungguh, Sasori kurang mengerti. "Mengenai Ibumu, Izuna mengatakan padaku jika selama ini Sasuke selalu diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh Ibumu."

"Ayah..." Begitu saja mulut Sasuke bersuara.

"Diamlah, aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara." Fugaku menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali pada fokusnya. "Sakura memberitahu Izuna jika dia terus bertingkah tidak baik pada Sasuke, aku sebagai Ayahnya meminta maaf secara pribadi jika memang kesalahan anakku ini tidak bisa termaafkan."

Sasori telah menduga cepat atau lambat semua akan tahu. "Sakura adalah kesayangan kami, ku kira Ibuku selalu berlaku buruk pada Sasuke karena dia begitu sangat kecewa. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, apa yang dilakukan Ibuku tetap saja tidak benar."

Kesekian detik, Fugaku mengakui ucapan Sasori memang ada benarnya. Jangankan Mebuki, dirinya saja masih menaruh kecewa pada Sasuke. Tetapi melihat kondisi rapuhnya, orangtua mana yang akan tega. "Sasori, aku tentu tidak bisa menyalahkan Ibumu sepenuhnya. Hanya saja aku mohon padamu, katakan padanya jika aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Putraku sudah kelewatan batas, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar dia dapat menerima putraku."

Sasuke sangat tidak berdaya karena Fugaku melarangnya bicara, sampai Sasori sendiri merasa sangat iba. Di hadapan Ayahnya, Sasuke tidak lebih seperti semut kecil yang mudah terinjak. Sasori menuturkan jika ia sudah sering mengingatkan Mebuki untuk tidak memperlakukan Sasuke secara buruk, balasannya adalah Sasori sendiri yang terkena amarah Mebuki. Sasori tidak tahu apa-apa dan Sasori tidak dapat mengerti perasaannya, jadi laki-laki selalu serba salah. Lama keduanya saling berbicara, sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Izuna yang tadi mengatakan tengah mencari angin. Tepatnya di pekarangan belakang, terdengar suara-suara yang Sasuke yakini adalah Sakura, Izuna, serta Ibunya. Bisa-bisanya mereka bersenang-senang di sini sedangkan ia harus mati kutu di hadapan Fugaku dan Sasori.

"Ku bilang juga apa, bayinya itu pasti laki-laki. Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Mizuo."

"Bagus sekali, pasti dia nanti akan tampan sepertiku." Izuna berkata demikian?

"Kau harus memiliki pasangan sendiri jika mengatakan hal itu, Izuna-kun."

Izuna selalu kalah jika Ibunya mulai mengatakan mengenai pasangan hidup, dasar menjengkelkan. "Izuna-nii pasti akan segera menikah, Ibu. Aku yakin sekali."

"Jangan mengatakan kau menjadikan itu sebagai resolusi tahun depan, Sakura?"

"Hahaha."

Hanya sampai di sini, Sasuke enggan untuk menampakkan diri. Melihat semua orang tertawa lepas cukup membuat beban di kepalanya berkurang. Kurung waktu beberapa bulan, ia selalu tidak tenang jika membayangkan Sakura ketika persalinan nanti. Sudah pada waktunya, Sasuke takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Sakura maupun bayi mereka.

Semoga baik-baik saja.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	20. Chapter 19

Sasuke membuka lembaran kamus tebal secara acak, sudah menjelang waktu pagi dan hanya denting jarum jam yang menemaninya. Hal ini sering sekali menjadi rutinitas lantaran ia harus pintar membagi waktu antara sekolah dan kerja, apa lagi terkadang Sakura semakin rewel minta selalu dimanjakan.

"Sasuke-kun." Seperti sekarang.

Sasuke langsung menoleh, menemukan istrinya tengah tiduran di atas ranjang dengan tertutupi selimut tebal sampai sebatas dada. Dia sempat mengucek matanya, lalu balas menatap Sasuke sembari menguap lebar. "Hn, kau terbangun?"

"Aku bermimpi melahirkan." Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak tersenyum ketika mendengar suara serak Sakura? Ia menggeleng kecil, mencoba kembali fokus pada tugasnya. "Hei, Papa. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Sayang, ini masih pukul setengah dua. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur."

"Buatkan aku omelet terlebih dulu baru aku akan tidur."

Cobaan lagi. Jika begini maka tugas sekolahnya tidak kunjung selesai. "Kau tidak ingat ucapan Sasori-nii?"

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu itu akan semakin besar menyamai paus jika kau terus-menerus mengkonsumsi minyak berlebih. Lihat, lemak dilenganmu sudah berkumpul banyak."

"Ya sudah aku tidak mau bicara denganmu besok." Tuan putri mulai menunjukkan kuasanya, kemudian dengan begini Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa membantahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan. Tunggu di sini."

"Aku ikut."

Sebenarnya dosa tidak sih mengumpati perempuan hamil? Jika tidak maka Sasuke akan melakukan itu tanpa diminta. Sialnya ia sangat tidak berdaya, terlebih jika Sakura sudah murka. Biar saja harga dirinya diinjak-injak, toh Sakura tengah mengandung anaknya. Sasuke tidak perlu bersusah payah memapah Sakura ke lantai bawah karena perempuan itu bisa berjalan santai tanpa menemui kesulitan apa pun, ia sepertinya sadar diri jika bobot tubuhnya bertambah berat. Sampai di dapur, Sasuke dengan sigap membuat omelet. Sakura sesekali berceloteh mengenai perubahan tubuhnya yang merepotkan sekali, semuanya melebar hingga membuat Sasuke terbahak mendengarnya. Sakura itu gendut, memang. Tapi tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Di mata Sasuke, Sakura justru terlihat semakin seksi dalam keadaan hamil begini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan memukulmu nanti jika omeletku gosong. Kau terus saja tertawa tanpa merespon ucapanku!"

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Menyebalkan!" Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa saat Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya. Tidak lama, satu omelet panas telah tersaji di atas piring.

"Cepat, makan itu. Sehabis ini aku akan kembali mengerjakan tugasku." Sakura lantas mengangguk antusias, kemudian mulai melahap makanan pesanannya hingga tandas habis. Pantas saja dia menjadi besar begitu, porsi makannya saja tidak terima sedikit. Ketika semuanya masuk ke dalam mulut, Sasuke segera menyerahkan satu gelas air putih. "Sudah, kau kenyang?"

"Kenyang sekali, Papa."

Mendengar panggilan Sakura membuat perasaan Sasuke sedikit tergelitik, pasalnya di usianya yang bahkan masih tujuh belas ia sudah berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga. Bayi mereka akan lahir dalam dua minggu ke depan, Dr. Shion sendiri yang mengatakan perkiraannya. Mengingat demikian, satu hatinya terasa remuk. Sasuke merasa tidak pantas untuk Sakura, Sasuke merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf, dan Sasuke merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Ayah. Semuanya masih terlalu kurang, ia bahkan masih belum mendapati maaf dari Isabel. Selangkah lagi, berkali-kali Sasuke menguatkan diri untuk tetap teguh pada keyakinannya. Berakhir pada realita, ia hanya bisa memandangi perempuannya dengan murung.

Sasuke lalu beringsut mengambil piring bekas omelet Sakura, mencucinya sampai bersih. "Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Jika melahirkan normal, apa akan terasa sakit?"

Sejak kapan Sakura jadi sebodoh ini? Sasuke menghela napas sesaat, menatap si perempuan dengan jengah. Melahirkan secara normal itu tentu saja sakit. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau melahirkan secara sesar saja?"

"Tidak mau!!"

"Lalu? Kau ingin dia terus berada di perutmu saja, menyimpannya di sana sampai badanmu benar-benar sebesar paus?"

"Jahat! Kau sekarang selalu terang-terangan mengataiku seperti paus!"

Serba salah.

Sasuke malas berdebat, bisa-bisa tugas sekolahnya akan terbengkalai jika masih meladeni ucapan Sakura. "Sudah, ini sudah menjelang pagi. Ayo ke kamar, kau harus kembali tidur."

"Kau menyebalkan, aku malas bicara denganmu."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bicara." Perempuan selalu menang. Sasuke terkekeh sesaat kemudian merangkul Sakura menuju kamar, tapi istrinya itu malah menepis tanganya. "Kasar sekali sayang."

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Aku tidak sedang menyentuhmu, kalaupun ingin aku pasti akan melakukannya di kamar kita." Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, _sama sekali!_ Malah melangkah mendahului disertai semburat merah di pipi. "Hei cantik, tunggu. Papa ingin menciummu."

_Sasuke sialan!_

**\- 0 -**

Mata pelajaran Biologi hari ini kosong lantaran Mei Sensei sedang berhalangan hadir, sebagian siswa-siswi banyak yang melakukan berbagai hal di kelas hingga mengakibatkan keributan. Ino tidak terlihat sejak belasan menit lalu karena dia keluar bersama Tenten, mereka jadi lumayan akrab beberapa minggu ini. Di bagian belakang, mayoritas laki-laki bermain _games online_ sedangkan para perempuan terlihat saling mengobrol dengan ditemani beberapa snack di bangku mereka. Diamatinya sedikit posisi Sai, dia memanfaatkan waktu kosong untuk beristirahat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari balik pintu kelas, wajahnya kusut sekali seperti baru menerima kabar duka.

Sasuke berjengit, menatap pergerakan Naruto yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Dari toilet." Dia masih saja bermuka datar.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Aneh sekali."

Naruto spontan bereaksi, ia balas menatap Sasuke."Ku beri tahu, tapi kau jangan mengatakan pada siapapun."

"Hn."

"Benar? Kau tidak akan melanggar ucapanmu kan?"

"Cepat katakan, Naruto." Sasuke jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Kakak perempuanku sedang hamil."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia muntah ketika melihat wajahku, dan itu membuatku harus terusir dari rumah." Sasuke cukup maklum karena Naruto belum mengerti masalah ini.

"Ku rasa itu wajar saja, perempuan hamil memang terkadang memiliki sikap dan keinginan yang aneh."

"Tetap saja ini benar-benar tidak adil bagiku."

"Kau harus bersabar, mereka terkadang bisa terlihat manis kok."

Mungkin penjelasan Sasuke terdengar aneh bagi Naruto, dia antusias sekali. "Kau kenapa jadi serba tahu mengenai perempuan hamil begini?"

Dasar memang Sasuke yang bodoh.

Rasa-rasanya sedikit aneh, Naruto menyipitkan matanya curiga. Sejujurnya sudah lama sekali ia penasaran mengenai desas-desus yang mengatakan jika salah seorang siswi dari angkatan mereka hamil bersamaan menghilangnya Sakura secara tiba-tiba, bahkan Naruto semakin yakin tatkala Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun membahas kekasihnya itu di sekolah. Dia juga sering mendapati luka membiru, padahal yang Naruto tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berkelahi. Berani bertaruh, temannya ini tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan dengan percaya diri mengenai perempuan hamil, gayanya bahkan seperti seorang suami.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Balasannya hanya sebuah lirikan dari Sasuke. "Ayolah, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu. Aku ini kan temanmu sejak sekolah menengah pertama, kau pasti tahu bagaimana sikapku."

Meskipun Naruto bengal, tetapi Sasuke sangat tahu jika dia tidak mungkin bermulut dua. "Kita tidak bisa membahas hal itu di sini."

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar jika kau mengecilkan volume suaramu, sialan!" Oh, baiklah. Sekarang Naruto yang naik pitam. "Aku merasa aneh saja, sudah beberapa bulan kekasihmu tidak bersekolah tapi kau tidak sedikitpun membahasnya. Dan lagi, beberapa gadis mengatakan jika kekasihmu itu tengah hamil."

Cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu. Dipeluk gelisah, Sasuke mulai membuka mulut untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran. "Benar, Sakura memang tengah hamil."

Naruto sudah menduganya, ia sedikit melirik siswa-siswi lain di kelas yang masih melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. "Anak siapa?"

"Tentu saja anakku, dia mana pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain."

Seperti bukan Sasuke saja, padahal seingat Naruto punya temannya itu sangat mungil. "Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?"

"Apa untungnya aku berbohong?"

"Ku tanya, ketika melakukannya kau mengeluarkannya di luar atau di dalam?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu."

"Itu apanya?" Benar-benar bodoh.

"Sperma, tolol!"

Mulutnya itu, Sasuke merutuki keputusannya yang mau berteman dengan orang semacam Naruto. "Waktu itu aku tidak mengerti. Lagi pula Sakura sangat cantik, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Alasan yang tidak bisa diterima Naruto. "Jika kau menggunakan otak maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi, kau juga bisa menggunakan kondom misalnya."

Naruto tidak mengelak jika ia sering sekali tidur dengan beberapa perempuan, namun ia masih bisa menjaga kemungkinan buruk itu. Setidaknya memakai pengaman. "Aku sangat mencintainya, mana mungkin aku menggunakan itu dalam keadaan yang sama-sama menginginkan."

"Jangan menjadikan cinta sebagai alasan, tolol sekali kau tahu? Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, seharusnya kau tidak merusaknya."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

Bukan seperti ini, Naruto menggeleng cepat membalas tuduhan Sasuke. Mungkin jika lelaki baik-baik seperti Sai yang mengatakan hal demikian maka tanggapan temannya ini akan lain, sayangnya dia tengah tertidur pulas di bangku depan sampai dengkurannya terdengar. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa miris, ia tidak begitu setuju mengenai alasan Sasuke yang melakukannya dengan Sakura atas dasar cinta. Naruto memang sering melakukan, tetapi tidak sedikitpun ia pernah menggunakan hatinya hanya demi kesenangan sementara.

"Apa semua orang tahu ini? Maksudku, keluargamu dan keluarga Sakura?"

"Mereka sudah tahu, dan kami langsung dinikahkan."

"Memangnya dia sudah berapa bulan?"

"Sekarang sudah delapan bulan setengah, tidak lama lagi Sakura akan melahirkan."

"Kalau begitu semoga semuanya lancar."

Dan Sasuke juga berdoa demikian.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	21. Chapter 20

Pagi ini, Sasuke merasa berat sekali untuk membuka mata bahkan kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia menoleh menatap wajah Sakura, perempuannya itu lalu membuka mata hingga langsung bertatap dengan onyx Sasuke. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Mungkin sudah menjadi tabiat wanita hamil, susah bergerak dan mudah lelah. Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika Sakura memeluknya cukup erat, tetapi hanya sebentar lantaran ia merasakan suhu lain pada tubuh laki-laki yang tengah dipeluknya. "Sasuke-kun, kau demam? Badanmu panas sekali."

"Ini hanya sakit biasa, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu jika tengah sakit."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat pucat, dan anggapan Sakura mengenai kondisinya semakin menguat. Sasuke memang jarang sekali mengeluh, seluruh karma atas tindakannya selalu ia terima. Berlapang dada, segala kesulitan apa pun selalu ia lakukan. Semampunya bertahan, meskipun Sasuke masih berdiri pada ruang yang sama. Tinggal menunggu waktu itu, Mizuo akan terlahir. Rasanya seperti mimpi, Sasuke yang tidak dewasa sekali dulu telah menjelma menjadi Ayah muda di usia belasan. Tuntutan untuk menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab kian tertanam pada hatinya. Dan dengan ini, ia dapat melihat sang istri melangkah ke arahnya dengan membawa baskom berisi air dingin.

"Sayang, tidak perlu seperti ini."

"Kau sakit, jangan membantah!" Baiklah, kali ini dia menang. Sasuke menurut saja ketika Sakura mulai mengompres keningnya. "Hari ini kau tidak boleh bersekolah."

Dan dengan begini, Sasuke pasrah saja.

"Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan sarapan untukmu kemudian kau harus minum obat." Perutnya sudah terlihat besar sekali, alhasil Sakura jadi susah berjalan.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan terburu-buru." Bersamaan hilangnya punggung Sakura dari balik pintu, Sasuke mendapati ponselnya berdering di atas nakas. Sedikit beringsut, telapak besarnya meraih benda pipih yang menampilkan nama sekaligus foto si penelepon. "Hallo."

"Jam berapa ini? Aku sudah menghubungi mu berkali-kali tapi baru kau angkat sekarang."

Itu Izuna. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Detik berikutnya, tidak ada suara bernada tinggi dari Izuna. Dia jadi melunak. "Kau sakit, sejak kapan?"

"Sebenarnya sudah terasa dua hari belakangan, tapi sepertinya kali ini benar-benar puncaknya. Badanku pegal-pegal semua dan kepalaku pusing."

"Berarti hari ini kau tidak bersekolah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula Sakura juga melarangku."

"Itu bagus, kau harus beristirahat. Lekas sembuh, aku kasihan pada istrimu jika harus merawat bayi besarnya dalam keadaan hamil."

"Idiot, kau yang bayi besar."

Izuna akhirnya terbahak sebentar kemudian menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja. Sasuke tadi sempat mendengar kakaknya itu akan mengatakan kondisinya kini pada Mikoto. Omong-omong, rasanya Sakura sudah cukup lama pergi. Membuat satu sisi dihatinya ikut berdesir membayangkan sesuatu, Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah setelah melepaskan kompres yang menempel di dahinya. Keadaan cukup sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi bising dari arah dapur. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan suara perempuan yang ia yakini adalah Sakura, kemudian muncul suara balasan dari perempuan lain. Ini sedikit aneh, tapi sungguh diluar prediksinya. Sasuke mengelap peluh didahinya begitu mendapati Mebuki tengah memasak tumis kangkung dengan Sakura yang menunggunya di meja makan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, nyawamu bisa terancam kalau sampai kau hampir terjatuh dari tangga seperti tadi."

_Sakura, hampir terjatuh?_

"Lagi pula di mana suamimu, seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati dalam menjagamu."

"Sasuke-kun sedang sakit, Ibu."

"Jangan beralasan, laki-laki sejati tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada perempuannya dalam keadaan apa pun. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu sangat berpihak padanya jika menjaga keselamatanmu saja dia tidak bisa?"

Sasuke masih menjadi pihak yang tersudutkan, tetapi demi Tuhan ia membenarkan segala tuntutan Mebuki. "Bu, aku sangat mencintainya. Lagi pula selama ini dia sudah berkorban banyak, aku bahkan tidak dapat menghitung lagi seberapa besar kasih sayang yang dia berikan. Apa Ibu tidak bisa memaafkannya sedikitpun?"

Jika Sakura boleh berteriak, maka ia akan mengutarakan seluruhnya. Berapa kali ia tekankan hal yang terjadi belakangan adalah kesalahan mereka berdua, bukan hanya Sasuke seorang. Perasaan cinta yang tersalurkan secara salah membuat sepasang anak adam dan hawa ini mengambil jalan keliru. Berakhir pada keadaan penuh luka, lagi-lagi tubuh rapuhnya terhempas oleh badai kepedihan. Sampai beberapa menit berlangsung, tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Mebuki. Sakura kembali murung, memutuskan menunggu masakan Ibunya matang. Sama sekali dia tidak menahu mengenai keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ia hanya mencoba meredam sedih itu.

"Ibu." Tidak ada jawaban berarti. "Ku mohon beri satu kesempatan untuknya."

Bukannya membalas ucapan Sakura, Mebuki malah menyerahkan satu piring nasi beserta lauk dan segelas air putih. Ia juga memberikan dua butir obat hingga membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Berikan pada laki-laki itu, dia harus makan banyak dan minum obat agar segera sembuh."

_Benarkah itu suara mertuanya?_

Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh mencari tempat persembunyian karena Mebuki tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar. Semoga ini menjadi awal baik. Sasuke akhirnya kembali muncul dengan wajah pucatnya, memeluk tubuh berisi Sakura dari belakang. Dia sakit namun banyak tingkah. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau malah keluar kamar?"

"Kau lama sekali pergi, aku rindu."

"Jangan berlebihan." Sasuke harus rela melepaskan pelukannya karena ulah Sakura. "Kau itu sedang sakit, jangan banyak tingkah. Ayo, kembali ke kamar."

"Kau semakin cerewet sayang."

"Ibuku akan menceramahimu nanti jika sampai kau ketahuan mengatai perempuan hamil sepertiku."

"Aku tidak mengataimu, seksi."

"Kau barusan mengataiku!"

"Aku bilang kau seksi."

"Dasar pembohong! Badanku sebesar paus begini kau bilang seksi."

Dan perempuan hamil selalu benar.

**\- 0 -**

Izuna sedikit melirik Ibunya takut-takut, salahnya sendiri yang lupa memberi tahu mengenai keadaan Sasuke hari ini. Mikoto mengomel tanpa henti layaknya klakson mobil yang terus berbunyi, benar-benar membuat kepalanya mendadak vertigo. Sudah hampir mendekati malam, hujan deras menghantam muka bumi, petir dan angin yang berkecamuk, tetapi Ibunya tetap tidak peduli. Yang perempuan tua itu mau adalah bertemu Sasuke. Memikirkan hal demikian membuat Izuna serba salah, dari dulu dia memang selalu salah.

"Apa Ibu benar-benar yakin ingin bertamu ke rumah orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Yang kau sebut orang lain itu siapa? Sasuke dan Sakura itu adikmu." Salah lagi. "Fokus menyetir Izuna-kun, jangan melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Kau melamun."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Kita barusan melewati rumah Sakura dan kau tidak berhenti." Bodoh sekali. Izuna menoleh spontan kemudian meringis geli mendapati wajah bengis Mikoto. Sudah melewati sekitar empat rumah, Izuna kembali memundurkan mobil berwarna metalik itu hingga berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Di dahului Izuna, Mikoto turun dengan memegang payung bening. "Cepat sedikit."

"Sasuke tidak akan menghilang ke mana-mana Bu, dia bukan jin botol." Sebenarnya yang paling menyebalkan itu Izuna.

Masa bodoh pada anaknya, Mikoto memilih segera mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan begitu keduanya telah menapakkan kaki di teras, berharap segera ada yang membukakan pintu. Lalu dalam beberapa saat, pintu bercat coklat tua itu terbuka hingga memunculkan tubuh tegap Sasori. Laki-laki matang itu tersenyum lebar lalu mencium tangan Mikoto dengan sopan. "Mikoto-san ada perlu apa datang kemari? Padahal cuaca sedang ekstrim."

"Aku baru mendengar kabar jika Sasuke sedang sakit, anak ini lupa memberi tahuku Sasori. Siapa yang tidak emosi kau tahu?"

Sasori terkekeh geli mendengarnya, sedangkan Izuna harus menahan malu karena Mikoto menyebutnya masih seorang anak. Padahal dia sudah sebesar ini, siap mendapati gelar sarjana bahkan usia pun cukup matang. "Mikoto-san tidak perlu cemas, keadaan Sasuke sudah cukup membaik sekarang."

"Syukurlah jika begitu, aku benar-benar sangat khawatir. Sejak kecil Sasuke jarang sekali sakit, justru Izuna yang sering sakit-sakitan. Dulu tubuhnya seperti sapu lidi, kurus sekali. Baru sekarang saja tubuhnya berisi karena dia rajin ke gym." _What the._

Sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Izuna. "Bu, kita pulang saja aku malu."

"Kita bertemu adikmu dulu, baru kita pulang."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak perlu menceritakan aibku padanya, menyebalkan."

"Sasori, apa Ibumu ada di rumah?" Ya ampun tega sekali, Izuna diacuhkan.

"Ibu baru saja beristirahat di kamar, aku akan memanggil Ibu jika Mikoto-san ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak perlu. Dia kan baru beristirahat, biarkan saja."

"Bu, yang sebenarnya ingin kau temui itu siapa? Mebuki-san, atau Sasuke?"

Sungguh, rasanya Sasori ingin meledak saja. Siapapun yang melihat interaksi antara Mikoto dan Izuna pasti akan terpingkal-pingkal. Si Ibu selalu menang dalam berargumen, dan si anak yang selalu menjadi korban. Sampai suara serak Sasuke mengintrupsi, dua orang itu akhirnya langsung menoleh. "Ibu?"

"Sasuke-kun, astaga bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Bu."

"Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Sebenarnya sudah dari sananya kulit Sasuke memang pucat. "Tidak, kondisiku sudah cukup baik. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Seharusnya Ibu tidak perlu nekat menerobos hujan dengan Izuna-nii hanya untuk datang ke sini, malah kalian berdua yang akan sakit nanti."

"Ibu yang memaksa, Sasuke."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Ibumu sendiri?" Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Ibu tiri yang biasa muncul di televisi, Izuna jadi bergidik ngeri. Sasori yang bingung harus bereaksi apa hanya bisa sesekali tertawa. "Omong-omong, di mana Sakura-chan?"

"Dia di kamar, sedang menonton televisi. Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Bukannya tidak tahu malu, tabiat Mikoto selalu seperti itu. Dia sangat berantusias sekali jika menyangkut mengenai Sakura, Sasori pun sudah maklum. Andai saja Ibunya berlaku demikian, pasti akan terasa lain. Mereka terlihat sangat utuh, sedangkan ia dan Sakura hanya memiliki satu panutan. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika _Haruno Kizashi_ masih bernapas hingga saat ini. Ayahnya itu humoris dan murah senyum, segala tuturnya selalu Sasori ingat. Kemudian dalam memori, Kizashi selalu menuntunnya untuk bisa membahagiakan Mebuki dan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasori bercita-cita menjadi seorang pelaut, tetapi karena keinginan Ibunya lain maka ia menuruti. Lulus sekolah menengah atas, Sasori mendaftarkan diri di akademi keperawatan sampai akhirnya ia berprofesi demikian. Jujur saja Haruno Sasori selalu menyimpulkan. _Patuhlah pada orangtuamu, maka Tuhan akan memudahkan jalanmu._

"Bibi bisa langsung ke lantai atas menemui Sakura."

_Dan kenapa cinta selalu menolak usang? Ia selalu memberi perasaan yang tidak pernah pupus sedikitpun. Seperti matahari yang berikan cahaya, seperti bulan yang berikan terang. Hanya ketika dunia ini benar-benar hancur, maka seluruhnya binasa._

Izuna sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Dia lamban sekali, padahal Mikoto sudah duluan ke lantai atas menemui Sakura. Kemudian belasan menit di sana, Sasori datang dengan membawa beberapa gelas teh hangat dan camilan. Perut Sakura yang berusia sembilan membuat Mikoto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Ia sangat ingat ketika mengandung Sasuke maupun Izuna, mereka sangat aktif di dalam kandungan. "Apa kau sering merasa kram sayang? Biasanya ketika sudah mendekati waktunya dia akan semakin aktif."

"Aku baru merasakannya akhir-akhir ini, dan rasanya nyeri sekali."

"Bersabarlah, cucu kecilku akan terlahir sebentar lagi. Semoga proses persalinanmu lancar nanti."

"Iya Ibu, terima kasih." Ketiga laki-laki di ruangan itu hanya bisa saling pandang tidak mengerti, urusan perempuan.

Izuna melihat ke arah jendela yang gordennya terbuka, di luar sana hujan masih saja turun begitu deras. Ia mulai membayangkan mungkin saat ini Fugaku tengah menunggu di teras dengan masih mengenakan seragam kepolisian lantaran kunci rumah dibawa oleh Mikoto.

Kasihan sekali.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	22. Chapter 21

Izuna mengamati kondisi adiknya yang terlihat sangat berantakan karena semalaman tidak tidur sama sekali. Sakura terus menerus merasakan sakit yang tidak terkira pada perutnya, dan sialnya dia tetap bersikukuh untuk melahirkan secara normal. "Makanlah sesuatu, tenagamu akan terkuras habis jika kau tidak mengisi perutmu dengan apa pun."

Benar, Mikoto dan Sasori menyetujui ucapan Izuna. Sejak semalam banyak yang ikut menunggu, tetapi subuh tadi Fugaku harus pulang duluan lantaran harus bertugas sedangkan Sasori baru datang sejak pagi tadi. Permasalahannya, Sasuke tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Ia bahkan sempat menangis karena terlalu khawatir. Hanya ada derap langkah, kebingungan yang ada masihlah enggan untuk pergi. Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Izuna, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali fokus berbicara pada si penelepon di seberang sana. Ibunya terus menerus menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar tentang Sakura, ini sedikit merepotkan namun Sasori sangat maklum karena Mebuki masih enggan bertemu keluarga Uchiha.

"Sudah sejak semalam begini, Sakura tidak kunjung melahirkan. Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali ingin melahirkan secara normal?"

Dasar laki-laki.

Mikoto hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi, usahanya untuk menenangkan Sasuke benar-benar percuma. Ia sendiri yang memaksa anaknya itu untuk menunggu di luar. Jika Sasuke berada di dalam sana menunggu Sakura, maka bukan tidak mungkin dia pingsan seketika. "Sasuke-kun, perempuan mana pun pasti ingin melahirkan secara normal. Tidak terkecuali istrimu, apalagi ini merupakan kelahiran anak pertama kalian."

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam saja!"

Ya ampun, tidak sabaran. Sasuke sudah akan masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin, tetapi suara tangis bayi yang begitu keras membuatnya terpaku seketika sama seperti yang lain. Sasori yang pertama kali bereaksi, laki-laki itu masih berbicara pada Mebuki di seberang sana. "Bu, sebentar. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Sasuke menyudahi sikapnya yang benar-benar tidak aturan, semalaman ia tidak tenang, rasanya ingin buang air besar, perutnya mulas, kepalanya mendadak vertigo, perasaan cemas berlebihan itu membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini yang pertama kali, dan lagi-lagi ia kembali harus menghadapi kenyataan akan kelahiran bayinya yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Tidak penting berjenis kelamin apa, yang terpenting adalah keadaan Sakura dan anaknya itu. Mikoto menghela napas jengah mendapati Sasuke mematung di depan pintu, tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin.

"Kau menunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuklah."

"Apa tidak masalah Bu? Aku takut."

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau takutkan. Keponakanku sudah lahir, kau harus menemuinya." Kali ini suara Izuna menginterupsi. "Kau mau aku yang masuk duluan lalu anakmu akan mengira jika aku adalah Ayahnya?"

Apa-apaan barusan? Sasori mendengus kemudian mencoba membenarkan. "Bayi yang baru lahir tidak langsung bisa melihat, Izuna."

Dari pada harus mendengar perdebatan tidak penting, Sasuke memutuskan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Di sana Sakura masih terbaring lemas, sedangkan bayi mereka masih dibersihkan oleh suster. Dr. Shion yang menangani persalin sempat berkata jika kondisi Sakura masih lemah karena tenaganya terkuras habis. Sasuke mematung sesaat, kemudian ia mendekati Sakura dan menciumi dahi perempuan itu. Matanya berat sekali karena terisi bulir-bulir air mata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat khawatir."

"Aku baik."

"Kau mengatakan baik tapi keadaanmu begini?"

"Sasuke-kun, jangan berlebihan." Suaranya teredam, Sakura sangat terlihat rapuh sekali. Wajahnya pucat dan semakin membuat Sasuke khawatir. "Aku tidak masalah begini hanya demi anak kita."

Sampai di akhir batas, tangisnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Rasanya pasti sakit sekali kan? Maafkan aku."

Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang mudah menangis, hanya pada Sakura saja dia begini. "Hei, kau belum bertanya apa-apa mengenai anak kita? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

Sangat ingin. Sasuke tentu saja ingin tahu, terlebih keadaan anaknya itu. Sakura memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke sedikit berpindah posisi karena suster telah datang dengan membawa bayi mungil mereka, menyerahkannya pada sang ibu muda. Mau tidak mau. Sasuke menghapus air matanya malu-malu. "Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Tentu saja Uchiha Mizuo." Sudah sangat jelas dia laki-laki, keyakinan Sakura mengenai jenis kelamin anaknya benar-benar tidak meleset. "Kemarilah, kau harus melihat wajahnya. Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Sasuke menuruti, ia mendekat dan memperhatikan Mizuo. Mulai dari alis, garis wajah, hidung, sampai bibir. Semua benar-benar mirip Sasuke, hanya mata bulatnya yang menurun dari Sakura. Secara naluri, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Mizuo. Dia begitu kecil dan kulitnya lembut sekali. Sembilan bulan dalam kandungan, Sasuke mulai memikirkan pengorbanan seorang Ibu yang begitu besar. Mulai dari ketika ia mengandung, mengorbankan nyawa pada saat melahirkan, kemudian membesarkan anaknya dengan sabar. _Uchiha _Mizuo, Sasuke sangat bersyukur dia hadir di hidupnya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Baru saja keduanya saling merasakan ketenangan, suara berat Izuna membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura menoleh. Bersama Mikoto dan Sasori, ketiganya sangat berantusias sekali ingin melihat Mizuo. "Ayah pasti senang sekali karena memiliki wajah yang sama sepertinya. Lihat itu Ibu, keponakanku mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

Dasar Izuna, dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengibarkan bendera perang pada Mikoto.

"Aku tidak peduli pada wajahnya, yang terpenting cucuku telah lahir dan dia tampan."

Mendengar jawaban Mikoto barusan, Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia jadi teringat akan Mebuki, apa Ibunya itu peduli? Kakaknya bahkan masih berbaik hati hingga menyempatkan diri datang ke sini. "Sasori-nii."

Mengerti akan pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam kepala adiknya, Sasori tersenyum simpul. "Sejak semalam Ibu terus menanyakan keadaanmu, dia sangat khawatir."

Syukurlah.

**\- 0 -**

Ada perasaan tergelitik ketika melihat putranya yang masih berusia belasan telah mendapati status baru sebagai seorang Ayah, tapi sungguh semua itu tidak lantas membuat senyumnya menyusut. Fugaku masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedikit kaku menggendong Mizuo, masih canggung dan belum bisa menyesuaikan diri hingga membuat tangis bayinya menggema. Lihat, semua orang di sana ingin tertawa rasanya memandangi wajah Sasuke yang berlumur keringat. Apa lagi ketika Sasori mengambil alih menggendong, Mizuo langsung diam seolah mengerti pada siapa ia bisa mendapati kenyamanan. Seorang perawat seperti Sasori yang sudah terbiasa bersentuhan dengan bayi tentu saja sangat mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah menggendong bayi, rasanya ini sulit sekali."

"Jangan terlalu tegang, santai saja."

"Dengar itu Sasuke, kau tidak boleh tegang."

"Dia kecil sekali, aku takut akan menyakitinya."

Benar-benar dia itu, Sakura hanya sanggup menatapnya jengah. Setahunya, Sasuke yang dulu paling bisa diandalkan ketika ia masih mengandung. Tapi sekarang laki-laki itu jadi kelihatan tidak berdaya. "Sasuke-kun, kau harus mendengarkan Sasori-nii. Jangan tegang, pelan-pelan saja."

"Berikan padaku." Terang saja, interupsi Fugaku membuat semua orang tercengang. Mikoto cukup maklum, tetapi tidak bagi yang lain. Sasori sempat berkedip beberapa detik, lalu dengan sedikit perasaan berat menyerahkan Mizuo ke gendongan Fugaku. Sama persis, Mizuo tetap diam ketika tubuh mungilnya berpindah tangan. "Bayi itu sangat sensitif Sasuke, kau harus dapat mengendalikan dirimu jika tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Berikan dia posisi nyaman."

"Benar, Ayah memang sangat pengertian mengenai bayi. Contohlah Ayah kalian anak-anak." Mikoto itu, menyebalkan sekali.

Izuna menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat Sasuke yang malah mengangguk antusias, lalu sedetik berjarak datang Dr. Shion yang memakai atribut Dokternya. Perempuan cantik itu sempat menyalami Mikoto dan Fugaku sebelum menyapa yang lain. "Maaf karena baru bisa berkunjung sekarang padahal aku sendiri yang menangani kelahiran Mizuo, jadwalku benar-benar padat."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula kami sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantu banyak. Mizuo sangat lucu sekali bukan?"

"Iya Bibi, dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

"Sayang sekali, seharusnya dia mirip denganku saja."

"Bu, si kepala besar itu mengaku-ngaku mirip bayiku. Aku tidak terima!"

Benar-benar kekanakan. Sakura terkekeh geli mendapati perlakuan Sasuke pada kakaknya, mereka selalu begitu ketika bersama. Sampai akhirnya Dr. Shion mendekat dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Tubuhku masih lemas dan rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing, Dokter."

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat kondisimu akan pulih." Perempuan yang usai melahirkan secara normal akan merasakan sakitnya di awal, tapi keadaannya akan cepat membaik dibandingkan dengan melahirkan secara sesar. "Kau tahu, melihatmu begini aku jadi teringat ketika melahirkan anak pertamaku."

"Benarkah? Memangnya dia sekarang sudah berumur berapa?"

"Dia sudah lumayan besar, Delapan tahun setengah. Aku menikah muda sepertimu."

Pembicaraan mereka cukup samar, hampir tidak ada yang mendengar lantaran semua orang tengah fokus pada Mizuo. Sasuke sendiri harus bersabar lantaran yang lain saling berebut menggendong Mizuo, tidak memberikannya kesempatan sedikitpun. "Bu, ayolah. Aku ingin sekali menggendong anakku."

"Sebentar, sekarang ini Mizuo milik kita semua. Kau nanti saja."

"Setelah ini giliranku." Izuna sialan! Dia malah ikut-ikutan. Sampai tiba gilirannya, baru beberapa menit menggendong. Mizuo kembali menangis keras sampai membuat Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Dia tidak mau digendong olehmu, rasakan." Dr. Shion geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir.

"Dia lapar Sasuke, bukannya tidak mau digendong." Tidak tahu malu. "Nah, sebaiknya kita semua keluar. Biarkan Sakura-chan menyusui bayinya sekaligus memberinya waktu untuk berdua dengan Sasuke."

Berujung Sasuke yang paling merasa dibela. Mizuo telah kembali pada gendongan Sakura, lalu semua orang menuruti ucapan Dr. Shion untuk membiarkan Sakura dan bayinya bersama Sasuke. Hanya tinggal ketiganya, rasanya membahagiakan sekali. Ia dapat melihat Sakura mulai menyusui si mungil dengan telaten, sudah kedua kalinya ia mendapati pemandangan demikian. Mizuo benar-benar seperti miniatur mininya. Sembilan puluh persen sangat mirip Sasuke, Sakura hanya kebagian sedikit. Dadanya menghangat ketika tangannya perlahan mengelus rambut lebat Mizuo.

"Apa kau bahagia memilikinya?"

Tanpa ditanya, Sasuke akan menjawab dengan sigap. "Tentu saja, dia sangat menggemaskan. Seperti Ibunya."

Mulai lagi, Sakura sekilas tersenyum samar. "Kemarilah lebih dekat lagi."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali berdekatan denganmu."

"Sayang, aku sudah sedekat ini denganmu. Kau masih ingin lebih dekat lagi? Baiklah, pulang dari rumah sakit kita akan membuat adik untuk Mizuo." Dasar mesum.

Sasuke sedikit memekik begitu Sakura mencubit lengan kirinya, ia lalu mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Kepala mereka saling bersandar, pipi bahkan hidung milik Sasuke bahkan bisa Sakura rasakan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya sedikit meringan akibat getaran itu, sungguh. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Diciuminya perlahan seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura sampai perempuannya itu tidak hentinya tersenyum lebar sembari tetap menyusui Mizuo. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu ketika melahirkan Mizuo. Ku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi, aku benar-benar putus asa."

"Jangan memikirkan itu, buktinya sekarang aku masih bisa tersenyum padamu."

Hanya ada sebaris senyum, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir mereka menyatu begitu dalam. Tanpa nafsu, semua ini tersalurkan dengan perasaan sayang. Sakura mengelus rahang kokoh suaminya, berusaha menemukan titik ternyaman di tengah posisinya yang tengah menyusui Mizuo. Lagi-lagi sakitnya tidak kentara, sebab Sasuke memberinya perasaan lain.

Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan ini bertahan lama karena kehadiran Uchiha Mizuo adalah pelengkap terkuat.

**To be continue...**


	23. Chapter 22

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, pelaku utamanya adalah Yamanaka Ino yang tengah membawa bungkusan besar. Ini sudah hari ke empat Sakura berada di rumah sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, dan sejak saat itu semua orang begitu sangat memanjakannya. Mebuki pernah sekali berkunjung meskipun secara diam-diam, Sakura bahagia bukan main ketika tahu hal itu. "Kau kejam sekali padaku, Sakura. Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang memberitahu ku jika kau telah melahirkan?"

Jadi karena itu, pantas dia marah besar. Sasuke sepertinya memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Ino, padahal Sakura pikir mereka selalu bertemu di sekolah. Teman dekat yang duluan datang ke rumah malah Nauro, dia datang ke sini tidak hanya sekedar ingin tahu Mizuo melainkan untuk merecoki Sakura. Katanya, Sakura terlihat lebih tua dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya gendut sekali sampai Naruto sulit mengenali, Sasuke seharusnya tidak mengakui perempuan gendut seperti Sakura sebagai istri. Lebih parahnya, tidak ada pembelaan untuknya dari Sasuke. Untung Naruto membawa hadiah untuk Mizuo, jika tidak maka Sakura sudah pasti akan mencincang laki-laki bermulut busuk itu.

"Ino, bagaimana bisa kau ke sini?" Bersamaan ketika Sakura bertanya, Sasuke baru saja masuk dengan menunjukkan tampang malasnya.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada laki-laki sialanmu itu! Sudah berapa hari Sakura? Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku!"

"Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan apa pun?" Yang ditanya justru melengos menuju kamar mandi, tampak datar dan tidak memperdulikan ocehan Ino.

"Ya! Aku tahu dari mulut Naruto jika kau melahirkan, dia sombong sekali mengatakan telah melihat anakmu dengan Sasuke."

Dimulai ketika bel istirahat, Naruro tiba-tiba duduk di dekatnya sambil berbisik mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino muak sekali. Tingkah sombongnya itu, sungguh jika bukan karena informasi penting yang ingin Ino ketahui ia mungkin tidak akan tahan bersama dengan Naruto lama-lama. Naruto memang memberitahu, Naruto memang memberinya informasi, tapi sungguh tingkahnya membuat Ino naik pitam sendiri. _Kau kasihan sekali Ino menjadi teman yang tidak dianggap, aku saja sudah melihat Mizuo. Dia lucu sekali!_ Ampun, Ino ingin mengumpat. Dan kekesalannya semakin memuncak melihat Sasuke yang diam saja. Perlu diingat, Ino bukan tipe penyabar. Ia tidak hanya mencaci maki Sasuke, rambutnya bahkan sempat dijambak Ino karena gadis itu benar-benar murka bercampur gemas.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf jika begitu."

"Yang seharusnya meminta maaf itu Sasuke, bukan dirimu!"

"Ino, tenanglah. Kau tidak mau bertanya mengenai anakku?"

Sampai hati, Ino akhirnya mengelus dadanya sendiri. Tujuan awalnya adalah menemui Mizuo, bukan mengomel begini. Sakura tertawa sesaat, temannya itu ada-ada saja. Ino baru saja ingin bertanya, tetapi kedatangan perempuan paruh baya sembari menggendong bayi mungil yang menangis membuat suara Ino teredam. "Sakura-chan, Mizuo sepertinya lapar."

Itu pasti Ibu Sasuke, mereka mirip sekali.

Begitu Mikoto menoleh, senyumnya langsung terukir untuk Ino. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, jarang sekali anaknya membawa teman ke rumah. Sudah pasti gadis berpostur tinggi di depannya ini pasti teman dekat Sakura. "Kau teman Sakura?"

"Iya, Bibi."

"Itu berarti kau teman Sasuke juga kan?"

Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke sih bukan temannya. "Tidak, Bibi!"

Tega sekali, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Mizuo menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya. Mizuo sudah berada dalam gendongan Sakura, dan Mikoto sempat berpamitan ketika akan keluar kamar. Lantas, Ino segera mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi wajah mungil Mizuo yang tengah menyedot ujung dada Sakura. "Astaga, dia tampan sekali."

"Terima kasih, aku memang tampan."

Seingat Ino ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke, tapi mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu barusan membuat sudut siku-siku di dahinya timbul. Sakura berusaha menengahi, mereka berdua selalu saja begitu. "Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa tidak memberitahu Ino mengenai kelahiran Mizuo?"

"Aku lupa."

"Kau sengaja, bukan lupa! Sialan!" Ino kembali mengumpat yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan Sasuke, dia malah keluar kamar dengan masih mengenakan seragam. Omong-omong, hari ini sepertinya dia libur kerja. "Aku heran kenapa kau mau dengan laki-laki menjengkelkan seperti itu?"

"Dia begitu hanya padamu Ino, padaku tidak kok." Tentu saja akan begitu, mustahil sekali Sasuke bersikap kasar pada istrinya sendiri. Sakura itu sangat sensitif, sedikit saja Sasuke mencoba membuat masalah maka jangan harap mereka dapat saling berinteraksi.

"Sungguh, anakmu sangat menggemaskan. Tapi wajahnya kenapa mirip Sasuke sekali?"

"Mizuo kan anaknya." Benar juga.

Memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, Ino tidak bisa menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain pada Mizuo. Bayi mungil itu tetap memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sembari menyusu pada Sakura. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?"

"Menjadi seorang Ibu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sakura hanya memberinya senyum tipis tetapi diiringi dengan tingkah jahilnya yang mencolek hidung mancung Ino. "Kau akan tahu nanti jika telah merasakannya, tapi kau jangan sepertiku ya? Tunggu sampai kau menikah dulu baru kau boleh membuat bayi-bayi menggemaskan bersama suamimu nanti."

Dia itu, membuat Ino tersipu jadinya. "Omong-omong, dadamu dihisap begitu apa tidak sakit?"

"Justru jika tidak dihisap maka dadaku akan terasa sakit, ini kan menyimpan ASI untuk bayiku."

"Bukan itu, maksudku sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama menyusu padamu kan Sasuke, pftttt." Sial, sekarang malah Ino yang menjahilinya. Pipi Sakura jadi berubah memerah. "Mizuo, Papamu beruntung sekali memiliki Mamamu yang super bulat."

Dasar menjengkelkan.

**\- 0 -**

Sudah mendekati pukul setengah sembilan malam, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari melihat-lihat hadiah yang diberikan Ino. Satu set pakaian bayi tiga warna dan beberapa mainan lucu, sedari tadi dia terus saja berlaku demikian. Sedangkan Mizuo tertidur pulas di dalam boxnya. "Sakura, kau tidak mengantuk? Ini sudah malam, tidurlah."

"Sebentar, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat hadiah dari Ino."

"Sayang, besok saja kau teruskan melihat lagi. Sekarang tidurlah, lagipula kau nanti akan bangun untuk menyusui Mizuo."

"Aku belum mengantuk, Sasuke-kun. Lampu masih menyala, aku jadi tidak bisa memejamkan mata."

Sejujurnya perubahan pada sikap Sakura tidak terlalu ada, dia tetap keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri. Jika bukan karena tugas sekolah, Sasuke pasti sudah mematikan lampu sejak tadi. Tinggal sedikit lagi, beberapa soal Matematika ini benar-benar rumit. Cukup sudah, Sasuke angkat tangan kemudian memilih menyudahi dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia mematikan lampu kamar, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura. Perempuan itu menggerutu sebal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mematikan lampu, padahal ia belum merapikan hadiah pemberian Ino.

"Tidurlah, jangan menggerutu."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke tidak bergeming, malah memeluk tubuh berisi Sakura hingga rasanya sesak sekali.

"Kau ku cium, mau?"

"Tidak sudi!"

"Hei, sayang. Kau tidak boleh berteriak, Mizuo akan terbangun karena suaramu." Keadaan Sakura sebenarnya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, makanya semua orang di rumah Sasuke menyuruh Sakura tidak terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Pagi tadi Izuna mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di kompleks, alhasil Sasuke sempat merajuk karenanya. Dia kan bersekolah jadi tidak bisa ikut menemani Sakura. "Sayang."

Jika sudah mendengar suara demikian, Sakura sangat tahu artinya. "Aku ini kan masih baru melahirkan, kau tidak boleh memaksaku melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan itu, tapi setidaknya berikan aku hak seperti Mizuo."

"Apa?"

"Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering, aku haus." Laki-laki mesum.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, beringsut membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Sasuke. "Di sampingmu ada susu hangat, minum itu."

"Tidak mau, aku mau susumu saja."

"Kau besok harus bersekolah. Jika kau sampai susah dibangunkan, aku akan menampar pantatmu!" Sayang sekali, omelannya tidak diindahkan Sasuke.

Sakura membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika tangan suaminya itu bergerak nakal menyentuh tubuhnya, ini tidak bisa diterima. Tetapi sungguh, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi lain. Sakura merasakan nyeri di kepalanya, seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum sampai membuatnya mengerang sakit. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan pada diri Sakura langsung menghentikan tangannya, ditambah suara tangis Mizuo yang memekik mengakibatkan fokusnya terpecah menjadi dua. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Akan ku ambilan obat untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Sejujurnya Mizuo cukup bingung siapa yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang. "Sasuke-kun, jangan diam saja. Berikan Mizuo susu, dia pasti lapar."

Tadi Sakura sempat menyiapkan ASI nya untuk Mizuo yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam botol mini, sempat ia hangatkan juga tadi. Begitu Sasuke telah menggendong Mizuo, Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya sembari memijat kepalanya sendiri. Tidak tahu mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering sakit kepala. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Urusi saja Mizuo."

Ruangan yang tadi sempat gelap gulita kini kembali terang lantaran Sasuke menyalakan lampu, pun Mizuo yang sudah tenang berkat susu yang diminumnya. Sakura tidak sanggup hanya sekedar melirik Sasuke dan Mizuo, kepalanya masih sedikit nyeri sampai ia akhirnya tertidur duluan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sekelibat perasaan resah hinggap di diri Sasuke. Ia mengecup dahi Mizuo dengan penuh sayang setelah si mungil benar-benar terlelap, kemudian beralih mendekati Sakura. Ini sedikit membingungkan, dan Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa. "Sakura..."

Tidak ada jawaban berarti, hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar di tengah kesenyapan malam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mematikan lampu, hatinya bergejolak ingin sepenuhnya menatap wajah ayu Sakura. Sebelum mengarungi mimpi, dahi perempuannya itu tidak henti Sasuke ciumi. Semua akan baik-baik saja, namun ketakutannya akan pedih tidak dapat terkendali. Sampai detik ini, Mebuki terbukti masih enggan menerima. Sakura adalah prioritas, seorang Ibu akan tetap peduli meskipun anaknya berubah menjadi itik buruk rupa sekalipun. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya benalu. Wajar jika Mebuki sulit memaafkan, Sasuke selalu sadar diri.

"Bermimpilah indah, aku sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	24. Chapter 23

_Aku mulai hancur tak karuan, padahal sebelumnya aku sudah cukup sadar untuk tidak mencintaimu terlalu dalam. Tapi apa? Tidak ada kesanggupan yang membawaku pergi darimu. Aku... Tetap dan masih saja terpaku pada arah pandang satu-satunya, itu dirimu. _

Hanya ada hampa, tetapi Sakura bersikeras mencoba keluar dari zona itu. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa potret dirinya bersama Mizuo dan Sasuke yang tadi sempat diabadikan oleh Izuna menggunakan kamera. Ada sebaris senyum terlukis, dan cukup dari sini ia dapat begitu leluasa memandangi Mizuo yang tengah digendong oleh Sasori. "Ku pikir sudah waktunya untukmu mencari pasangan hidup Sasori-nii, kau terlihat luwes sekali ketika menggendong Mizuo."

Mendapati komentar adiknya, Sasori hanya menggeleng malas yang disusul dengan tawa dari dua laki-laki di sebelahnya. Hanya ada mereka yang mendiami rumah lantaran Mikoto dan Fugaku tengah pergi sejak siang tadi untuk menghadiri acara penting. "Aku sedang berusaha, kau tenang saja."

Sasori saja yang sudah kepala tiga masih santai-santai sendiri, sedangkan Izuna harus mengalami pemaksaan yang dilakukan ibunya jika menyangkut pasangan hidup. Laki-laki tiga puluh tahunan yang masih perjaka adalah aset membanggakan, semakin tua akan semakin matang. Keyakinan hatinya menyuarakan demikian, dasar Izuna. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana jika setelah wisuda nanti lebih baik ia menempuh sekolah militer saja, sudah sejauh ini dan Izuna harus bisa memantaskan diri. Omong-omong, tidak ada perempuan manapun yang dia utamakan selain ibunya. Jadi, setelah seluruh waktu yang ia tempuh untuk memantaskan diri maka Izuna akan berakhir di hati perempuan mana?

"Hei, lihat. Mizuo membuka mata." Lalu fokus seluruhnya tertuju pada si bayi mungil.

Sasuke mendekati Sasori kemudian mengelus pipi Mizuo. Lucu sekali, ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakak laki-laki untuk anaknya sendiri. Di usia sekarang, Sakura sungguh sangat bersyukur. Satu minggu semenjak kelahirannya, Sasuke tidak cukup kesulitan untuk belajar mengurusi Mizuo. Sakura sendiri lebih banyak diam karena sang suami bertindak dengan cekatan.

"Coba lihat ke sini Mizuo, Pamanmu yang tampan ada di sini." Bodoh sekali, sudah berulang kali Sasori mengatakan jika bayi yang baru lahir tidak bisa langsung melihat tapi Izuna tidak menggubrisnya.

Semakin jengah, Sasori memutuskan menyerahkan keponakannya pada Sasuke. Lebih baik begitu. Kedua laki-laki itu kini memberikan waktu untuk bersama, meskipun Izuna sempat mengumpati Sasuke yang memaksanya pergi. "Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kemarilah, aku ingin berdekatan dengan Mizuo."

Tidak lantas menuruti, sempat-sempatnya Sasuke tersenyum menggoda. "Kau sebenarnya ingin berdekatan dengan Mizuo, atau ingin berdekatan denganku?"

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan menggodaku, cepat kemarilah." Menyadari pipi Sakura bersemu merah, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia segera mendekati si perempuan yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang, duduk berdekatan dengannya. Posisi ini begitu pas, Sakura bisa leluasa memperhatikan Mizuo dengan dirinya yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping. "Kau serakah sekali Sasuke-kun, kenapa Mizuo sangat mirip sekali denganmu?"

"Itu artinya kau kurang bekerja keras sayang, besok-besok kau harus lebih bisa mendominasi jika kita membuat adik untuk Mizuo."

Sialan!

Sasuke sedikit mengaduh begitu Sakura mencubit lengan kirinya. "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lupa ulang tahunku empat hari lagi kan? Pokoknya kau harus memberikanku hadiah."

"Memangnya kau ingin meminta hadiah apa?"

"Entah, yang terpenting hadiah yang kau berikan padaku harus berguna."

Kali ini Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Berguna untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga kita maksudmu?"

"Enak saja, tentu saja tidak! Milikmu milikku, milikku ya milikku. Kau harus memberiku hadiah yang berguna khusus untukku." Ya ampun, wanita.

"Kasih sayang?"

"Ya."

"Uang banyak?"

"Itu yang terpenting, tapi bukan itu yang ku mau."

"Lalu aku harus memberimu hadiah apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih peka padaku."

"Seks?" Sakura rasanya ingin mengumpat, di kepala Sasuke selalu terisi hal-hal negatif.

"Ku pukul kepalamu jika berani mengucapkan kata-kata kotor di depan Mizuo."

Alhasil, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalah. Berdebat dengan Sakura tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Mereka kembali sama-sama memperhatikan Mizuo, si kecil memang selalu lebih banyak tertidur. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya mirip Sasuke, mata bulat itu begitu mencerminkan seorang Sakura. "Hei, sayang."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali bersekolah?" Sebuah gelengan langsung didapat Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin fokus merawat Mizuo saja."

Mungkin beban dipikirannya cukup berat, Sasuke sangat menyadari akan hal itu. Tidak ada salahnya, tetapi ia hanya bertanya tanpa perlu memaksa. Sakura bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Dulu ia termasuk salah seorang siswi pintar, rangkingnya selalu tiga besar dan seringkali mengalami persaingan ketat dengan orang-orang berotak cemerlang. Lalu dengan begitu Sasuke merasa semakin bersalah. Benar kata Mebuki, dirinya hanya benalu yang manghancurkan masa depan Sakura. Seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu, seharusnya mereka tidak menjalin hubungan, dan seharusnya ia tidak ada saja dalam hidup Sakura. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat menyalahkan dirinya atas semua ini.

"Aku tidak peduli meski semua orang menganggapku rendah, tidak berpendidikan dan sebagainya. Karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau dan Mizuo. Ku mohon jangan hanya menyalahkan dirimu, ini salah kita berdua." Sakura benar. "Kita akan menanggungnya bersama-sama."

Satu titik di mana keduanya saling mendamba, Sakura tidak segan mengawali ciuman. Meski terbesit rasa sakit, nyatanya sisa senyum itu masih tetap terbit. Dan di tengah perasaan resah, Sasuke menyambut segala sentuhannya. Tidak ada perasaan lain, seluruhnya hanya Sakura yang mampu mengambil kendali debarannya. Kembali pada jalannya waktu, iris mereka saling berserobok. Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya pada pipi Sakura sembari membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Lebih dari sekedar kata, tindakannya yang selama ini terbukti membuat Sakura semakin yakin.

Sasuke adalah denyutnya.

**\- 0 -**

Ini adalah hari senin menyebalkan, tiap kali semua orang selalu menyuarakan demikian. Sai menguap malas menghadapi jam terakhir yang setengah jam lagi usai, rasanya waktu jadi bergerak cukup lambat. Di tambah lagi guru yang mengajar adalah Sogi Sensei, dia sudah berumur dan cara mengajarnya pun tidak begitu aktif seperti guru kebanyakan. Maklum, sudah senior. Sai menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Naruto yang tengah berpose sok fokus membaca, padahal dia tengah tertidur pulas dengan satu sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Sedikit ke belakang, Sai dapat melihat Ino tengah mengupil. Menjijikan sekali, sialnya Ino tanpa malu menunjukkan kotoran hidungnya itu ke Sai seolah menawarkan. Dasar jorok! Dua orang seperti mereka membuatnya jengah, satunya-satunya yang ia harapkan hanyalah Sasuke. Meskipun sesekali menguap, ia masih cukup waras dibandingkan temannya yang lain.

Terbukti dari pergerakan tangannya yang tengah menulis materi dari Sogi Sensei. "Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Cacatanmu lengkap tidak?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke sempat sedikit berpikir. "Lumayan."

"Ku pinjam cacatanmu nanti, aku malas menulis."

Sebuah anggukan beberapa kali menjadi jawaban, Sai akhirnya kembali fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Sogi Sensei. Di antara Naruto dan Ino, hanya Sai sendiri yang tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilan Sakura sampai dengan kelahiran Mizuo. Ia berpikir Sasuke mungkin sudah melupakan perempuan itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang, lagipula Sai tidak setipe Naruto yang sering berdekatan dengan para siswi penggosip. Sama sekali dibenaknya tidak ada kecurigaan, makanya ia tetap kalem. Mau bertanya pada Sasuke pun Sai masih harus berpikir keras. Setiap orang memiliki privasi, dan ia tidak terlalu berminat untuk ikut campur.

Sai baru saja akan jatuh terlelap jika saja Sasuke tidak menepuk bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Kau baru saja bertanya."

Orang ini menyebalkan rupanya. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mmm, menurutmu hadiah yang cocok untuk perempuan itu apa ya?"

Tumben. "Cokelat dan surat cinta mungkin?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan spontan. "Bukan seperti itu, maksudku hadiah yang sekiranya berguna untuk perempuan?"

Rasanya Sai mulai merasa lain.

"Kau salah jika menanyakan hal itu padaku, tanyakan saja pada Naruto." Mana mungkin, yang ada orang itu pasti akan menjawab jika hadiah yang paling diperlukan perempuan adalah percintaan panas di atas ranjang. "Memangnya kau ingin memberikan hadiah untuk perempuan mana?"

"Perempuanku."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sakura." Sejujurnya ada reaksi tidak menyangka dari Sai.

"Kau masih bersamanya?"

"Ya."

Kurang lebih hampir setengah tahun menghilang, lalu kini Sasuke baru saja membicarakan perempuan itu pada dirinya. Sai tidak mau berasumsi banyak, hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban ketidak mengertiannya bersamaan dengan bel jam terakhir berbunyi. Ia kemudian menerima buku catatan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri mulai menguap setelah teman sebangkunya mencolek lengannya untuk membangunkan. Wajahnya sangat jenaka, mata memerah dan bibir mengerucut ke depan membuatnya seperti badut ulang tahun. Sayangnya,bagi para perempuan Naruto terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sogi Sensei undur diri setelah sempat memberikan satu tugas rumah yang harus mereka kumpulkan minggu depan.

"Uchiha." Itu suara Ino.

"Hn?"

Memberikan isyarat untuk diam, perempuan cerewet itu tiba-tiba memberinya sekantung buah-buahan. "Berikan pada Sakura, ini semua akan berguna untuk Ibu menyusui sepertinya."

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memberikan ini."

"Berhenti bicara laki-laki menyebalkan! Aku memberikan semua ini untuk sahabatku, bukan untukmu. Jadi kau tidak berhak menolak, berikan ini pada Sakura." Titahnya tidak dapat terbantahkan, untung saja keadaan lumayan sepi.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke memilih menerima dan memasukkan buah-buahan itu ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ino keluar kelas terlebih dahulu, disusul Sasuke setelahnya. Pikirannya masih saja terfokus mengenai hadiah apa nanti yang akan ia berikan untuk sang istri karena sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah meminta apa pun ketika berulang tahun. Mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hari bersama, begitu pula ketika Sasuke yang berulang tahun. Tampaknya siang ini cuaca cukup murung, awan pekat menyelimuti diiringi hembusan angin kencang. Sampai di parkiran, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk membuka ponsel pintarnya. Empat puluh tiga panggilan tidak terjawab serta beberapa pesan dari Izuna dan Mikoto.

_Sakura tiba-tiba mengaduh sakit kepala, jadi aku dan Ibu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. **~Izuna~**_

_Heii, angkatlah telponmu sialan!! Ada hal penting yang harus kau tahu! **~Izuna~**_

_Sasuke-kun, istrimu harus rawat inap. Dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri. **~Ibu~**_

Ponselnya sedari tadi memang dalam mode _silent_, tapi Sasuke tidak menduga akan terjadi hal demikian. Sasuke buru-buru menghubungi Ibunya yang ternyata diterima oleh Izuna, dia mengatakan jika Stefan harus segera ke Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Lagi-lagi perasaan apa ini? Dadanya berdentum keras, mereka akan menjalani hidup bersama sampai menua. Mencoba meredam prasangka buruk, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergegas. Sakura akan baik-baik saja, ia bersumpah demi apapun jika perempuannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura..."

* * *

**To be continue... **


	25. Chapter 24

_"Namaku Haruno Sakura."_

_Cukup banyak siswa maupun siswi yang bergantian memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, tetapi sungguh hanya gadis dengan helaian sepinggang ini saja yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya penuh minat. Ia sangat cantik, tetapi senyumnya menawan sekali. Ia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu peduli pada sekitar, sampai ia memiliki teman sekelas seperti Sakura pun baru disadarinya sekarang. Jika melihat dari gesturnya, Sakura merupakan pribadi pendiam. Gadis itu sedikit tersipu ketika Shizune Sensei menanyakan mengenai rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Ayah Sakura merupakan seorang pria Jepang asli, dan dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa rambutnya berbeda. Sasuke ikut tertawa seperti yang lain, dia benar-benar gadis polos._

"_Kau cantik dengan rambutmu itu, cocok sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Benarkan anak-anak?"_

_Kena kau! Pipi Sasuke langsung merah padam saat namanya disebut. Ditambah lagi Sakura langsung melihat ke arahnya, otomatis pandangan mereka beradu. Siulan demi siulan mengudara di ruangan itu, Sasuke sampai harus mendengus jengkel untuk mendiamkan semua orang. Memang tidak ada salahnya, toh Sakura juga cantik. Tetapi tetap saja Sasuke sedikit merasa kesal jika digoda seperti ini. Apalagi mendengar teman sebangkunya Naruto sedari tadi berseru jika gadis yang tengah Shizune Sensei jodohkan dengannya itu memiliki bokong yang seksi. Ya ampun, dia minta dihajar! Kembali pada kesadarannya, Sasuke memalingkan muka ke luar jendela. Sakura sendiri sudah berada di tempat duduknya seperti semula, sebangku dengan Ino. _

_Hanya sekelibat memori seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya jadi semakin dekat. Sasuke bahkan tidak perlu sungkan lagi untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sakura, lalu di akhir pergantian semester mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura sempat ragu ketika menerima Sasuke yang notabenenya teman dekat Naruto, itu artinya mereka jelas tidak jauh beda. Naruto itu terkenal badung dan suka mempermainkan perempuan, namun prasangka buruknya seketika sirna ketika Sasuke mulai sering memberinya hal-hal romantis tidak terduga. Hanya saja, Sakura terkadang sedikit was-was akan permintaan Sasuke yang sedikit intim. Berulang-ulang menolak, nyatanya baru satu bulan menjalin hubungan bibir Sakura sudah berulang kali menjadi jajahan Sasuke. _

_Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik, Ino bahkan sering mengingatkan untuk tidak melakukan lebih dari itu lagi. Tapi sepertinya dua-duanya tidak ada yang dapat menahan diri. Perlakuan Sasuke yang selalu lembut, ini menjadi faktor utama kenapa Sakura bisa dengan mudah terpedaya sampai harus rela kehilangan keperawannya. Kemudian di percintaan mereka untuk kesekian kali, si perempuan harus menelan pil pahit jika dirinya tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. _

_Bodoh! _

_Bodoh sekali! _

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, potongan ingatan kala itu tiba-tiba saja mengisi otaknya. "Sayang, ku mohon bangunlah."

Perempuannya mengalami _preeklampsia_, yang sialnya baru ia tahu sekarang. Semalaman ia menunggu namun tidak ada pergerakan berarti, Sakura tetap terbaring koma dengan bantuan alat medis. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap nyalang wajah istrinya. Dan ini seolah menjadi sebuah tamparan dari Tuhan, untuknya yang telah berdosa besar. Sungguh, ia belum bisa menangis.

Belum saatnya.

"Mizuo masih sangat membutuhkanmu, begitu pula aku."

Karena keadaan ini arah hidupnya seolah terlunta-lunta, Sasuke tidak dapat memprioritaskan apa pun lagi selain Sakura. Ibunya yang merawat Mizuo di rumah sedangkan dirinya terus di sini. Sasori tiba-tiba membuka pintu rawat Sakura, memberinya isyarat untuk keluar sebentar. Separuh tidak rela, genggaman tangannya akhirnya terlepas. Sasuke menganggukinya, kemudian Mebuki masuk ke ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Frasa-frasa indah yang seperti mengungkap adverbia, seluruhnya seperti ilusi. Sakura adalah kesayangannya, putrinya yang sangat Mebuki cinta melebihi apa pun. Meskipun anak itu telah menyakiti hatinya, tetapi sumpah mati ia tetap tidak bisa membencinya.

"Sakura, apa kau mendengarkan suara Ibu?" Bibir Mebuki begitu dekat dengan telinga Sakura, dan ini terdengar seperti rintihan rindu. "Ibu sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu, Ibu sudah melupakan semuanya. Jadi Ibu mohon cepat bukalah matamu."

Seberkas sendu itu kian menggebu.

"Sakura, bangunlah. Maafkan Ibu karena jarang menemuimu, maafkan Ibu..."

Sasori dan Sasuke hanya dapat mendengar samar-samar suara Mebuki yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sembari bicara pada Sakura, tapi dia tidak mendapati reaksi apa pun. Seluruh keceriaan yang biasa menghiasi wajah Sasuke seperti hilang entah ke mana, lalu Sasori menyadarkannya akan realita ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu. "Izuna baru saja menelponku, dia akan datang ke sini. Kau bisa pulang ke rumah, aku dan Izuna yang akan menjaga Sakura selagi kau tidak ada."

Bagaimana bisa. "Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini."

"Jangan egois, pikirkan dirimu juga Mizuo." Kadangkala luka itu membuatnya buta. "Kau pasti butuh istirahat, jadi sekarang pulanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Sakura adik perempuanku satu-satunya, biarkan aku menjaganya." Ada perasaan berat menghinggapi. "Percayalah, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sakura akan membuka mata dan kembali tersenyum untuk kita."

Sejujurnya, Haruno Sasori tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke menuruti perintah Sasori, ia pergi dari sana dengan perasaan hampa. Pertemuannya dengan Isabel kali ini terasa lain, bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam yang diberikan perempuan tua itu padanya. Hari terasa lebih muram, dan Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat letih. Hampir puluhan menit menyusuri jalanan dengan motor miliknya, Sasuke tiba di rumah sekitar pukul setengah dua siang. Mikoto menyambutnya dengan ekspresi khawatir, tidak luput membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih menggendong Mizuo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?"

Terasa benar-benar letih. "Masih tidak ada perkembangan apapun Bu, dia masih tidak juga membuka mata."

**\- 0 -**

_Aku melihat kabut itu di tengah hujan. Perlahan memudar. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya dirimu. Aku, luruh... _

Rasanya begitu buruk.

Sudah hari ke tiga, keadaannya semakin memburuk. Dan di detik-detik mendebarkan ini, semuanya seperti menemui kepedihan. Sasuke harus berbaik hati pada kenyataan ketika paramedis mulai melepaskan alat bantu Sakura bernafas, dadanya bergemuruh. Sakura adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya, Sasuke tidak rela dia pergi secepat ini. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan, ini begitu sulit sekali dia kendalikan. Sungguh...

"Sayang, apa tidak bisa? Apa tidak bisa kau bertahan lebih lama lagi?" Mendekap erat tubuh dingin Sakura, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu mulai menyeruak. "Sakura, maafkan aku. Ku mohon buka matamu, ku mohon."

Mustahil.

"KU MOHON BUKA MATAMU SAKURA, BUKA MATAMU!!" Teriakan Sasuke yang nyaring itu membuat semua orang menatapnya iba, tapi tidak dengan Mebuki. Dia melangkah mendekati lelaki itu dengan perasaan murka, sampai satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. "Ibu..."

"KAU BOCAH SIALAN, INI SEMUA SALAHMU!!"

Apa lagi, Tuhan.

"PUTRIKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIKA TIDAK KARENAMU!! PUTRIKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA JIKA TIDAK MENGANDUNG DAN MELAHIRKAN ANAKMU!!"

Cukup sudah, semua ini harus dihentikan. Sasori bertindak dengan sigap memeluk Ibunya yang berusaha memukuli Sasuke, seolah tidak peduli pada kehadiran Fugaku, Izuna, dan Ino yang mematung di ambang pintu. "Ibu, sudahlah."

"KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG MATI?? KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA??"

Jika dia bisa, Sasuke lebih memilih dirinya saja yang menghilang dari muka bumi. "Ibu, berhentilah menyalahkan Sasuke. Sakura akan sedih jika Ibu berlaku seperti ini."

Masih dilingkupi perasaan pedih, Sasuke tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah Mebuki. Ia sangat berantakan dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi. _Tidak! _Sasuke tidak menangis karena mendapati tamparan dari Mebuki, tangis ini karena Sakura. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasakan sakitnya, semua orang di sana juga demikian. Ino tidak dapat berbuat apa pun lagi, tubuhnya merosot mengikuti gravitasi. Sampai akhirnya tangis itu pecah tanpa mampu ditahan. Sahabatnya, perempuan pendiam yang selalu mengerti. Ino memang sering sekali mengomelinya, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menaruh dendam. Mereka menjadi teman sepermainan yang cocok, menghabiskan suka dan duka bersama.

"Sakura..." Ino mendongak menatap ekspresi kosong Sasuke, ia kemudian berdiri dan mendekati laki-laki itu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. "Sasuke, kalian sudah berjanji untuk bersamakan? Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi? Kenapa??"

Mata Sasuke berkunang-kunang, bahkan ketika Ino mencengkeram kerah bajunya sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh apa pun. Hanya tetes demi tetes yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Andai aku bisa..."

"Seharusnya kau membuatnya bahagia!!" Bukannya Ino murka, ia hanya terlalu kecewa.

Fugaku kebingungan untuk menempatkan diri, lebih memilih diam dengan wajah sedih. Bahkan Izuna yang biasanya banyak tingkah kini malah terlihat muram, ia sebenarnya juga ingin menangis tetapi urung. Sekali lagi, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. "Andai aku bisa..."

"Kau menjengkelkan!! Kembalikan sahabatku, kembalikan Sakura padaku!!"

Dari awal selalu Sasuke yang paling disalahkan, menjadi pihak yang sering mendapati makian kasar. Izuna tidak dapat membayangkan lagi sedalam apa kepedihan adiknya itu, menanggung semuanya sendiri. Sungguh jika Izuna berada di posisi Sasuke, ia mungkin sekarang lebih memilih bunuh diri. Sudah sangat perih, semakin bertambah lagi sakitnya. _Kasihan sekali_. Izuna tidak tega. Ia mulai mendekati Sasuke ketika Ino telah melepaskan cengkeramannya, setidaknya dengan sebuah pelukan dapat membuat adiknya sedikit tenang. Izuna tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang lain, ia justru semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Pelan-pelan dielusnya rambut hitam lebat Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga ini sudah menjadi batas kesanggupannya.

"Bersabarlah." Membiarkan Sasuke menumpahkan tangisnya, Izuna ikut terpukul juga.

Bayang-bayang semu, Sasuke mengarungi dasar tergelapnya. Mencoba menemukan keselarasan hidup, segala distorsi kian ia remukkan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya di sela-sela tangis. Tapi ketika ia kembali melihat mendung pekat, dimensinya seolah berpindah tempat. _Di mana Izuna dan yang lain?_ Ia yakin tidak salah lihat, hanya emerald itu saja yang mampu menggoyahkan fokusnya. Sasuke berkedip beberapa saat untuk memastikan, yang didapatinya memang nyata. Sakura tengah menatapnya jengkel sembari menggendong Mizuo.

Ini membingungkan.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Ini sudah pukul lima sore, cepatlah bangun dan segera mandi." _Mimpi? _

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tidak yakin, hal itu memberikan tanda tanya untuk Sakura. Kemudian suaminya tiba-tiba meloncat dari ranjang dan langsung memeluknya erat. Baru ketika mendengar isakan serak Sasuke, Sakura jadi sedikit khawatir. "Heii, ada apa?"

"Ku pikir aku kehilanganmu."

"Sasuke-kun, aku baik-baik saja." Ini bukan ilusi, Sasuke dapat merasakan setiap lekuk Sakura. Perempuannya sehat dan tidak kurang apa pun. "Sebenarnya kau baru saja memimpikan apa?"

Ini sedikit memalukan, tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang cengeng di depan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap si perempuan, menyatukan dahi serta hidung keduanya. "Memimpikanmu mengandung anak kedua kita."

Si mesum ini lagi-lagi, Mizuo bahkan masih berusia satu minggu. "Malam ini kau tidur di lantai ya Sasuke-kun?"

Perempuan yang menang dan akan selalu begitu. Sasuke hanya memberinya sebaris senyum, beralih menciumi wajah Mizuo yang berada dalam gendongannya. Satu waktu terasa membeku, Sakura mulai menahan napas saat wajah Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengannya. Semakin hari ia merasa jika laki-laki ini semakin tampan saja. Kemudian jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan bibir Stefan melumat bibirnya, bukan suatu hal baru lagi namun Sakura selalu mengalami serangan mendebarkan itu. Keduanya saling mencecap, satu tangan Sakura bahkan sudah berpegang erat pada punggung kokoh Sasuke.

Sayangnya, kehangatan yang mereka rasakan harus hilang lantaran Sakura mendorongnya menjauh saat tangisan Mizuo menggema. Anaknya itu seperti tidak merestui, Sasuke harus banyak bersabar mulai detik ini. "Mizuo..."

_Ketika kau terluka karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan sendiri, maka berdoalah kepada Tuhan untuk seluruh kebahagiaannya. _

_Tidak ada cinta yang menyakitkan._

_Tidak ada cinta yang menjerumuskan. _

_Kau hanya perlu mengendalikan diri._

* * *

**The End**


	26. Epilog

Surai merah muda sepanjang pinggang milik Sakura tersapu hembusan angin, Sasuke menyentuh kelembutan itu kemudian menciuminya perlahan. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun rumah tangga yang mereka bina, Mizuo bahkan sudah lumayan besar. "Hari ini Izuna-nii akan pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Ibu menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya nanti."

Kejadiannya sudah sekitar beberapa tahun lalu, Saduke mengingat-ingat kepergian Izuna. Seusai mendapati gelar sarjana, kakaknya lebih memilih melanjutkan sekolah militer. Mikoto sempat marah besar saat itu, bahkan perdebatan sengit antara keduanya membuat Fugaku ikut-ikutan sakit kepala. Lucunya ketika minggu pertama Izuna berada di asrama, diam-diam ia menangis karena merindukan sang Ibu. Kembali pada realita, Sakura mengerang kecil ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir lembab mereka. Ciuman mendalam, lidah beradu saling bertukar saliva. Tidak dipungkiri lagi ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupi. Sasuke sejenak menarik diri, tetapi kembali mempersempit jarak dengan menggendong mesra tubuh Sakura berbaring di atas ranjang. Desahan si perempuan terbungkam akibat ciuman yang mendominasi. Segala sentuhan-sentuhan dari Sasuke membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya mengalir cepat.

Gairahnya terpusatkan, apa lagi melihat Sakura yang setengah telanjang karena ulahnya semakin membuat Sasuke gelap mata. Tangan yang awalnya hanya memeluk erat dan memberikan kehangatan, kini sudah berani bereskplorasi menyentuh segala kelembutannya. Paras yang menarik, bibir menggoda, buah dada berisi, serta pantat sekal yang sanggup membangkitkan kebanggaannya sebagai lelaki. Sungguh Sakura tidak mampu lagi, erangannya terdengar syahdu. Puncak buah dadanya serasa menegang, reaksi dari apa yang tengah dilakukan Stefan saat ini. Mulut laki-laki itu berada di puncak buah dadanya, menghisapnya secara bergantian.

"Sakura..." Sasuke benar-benar seperti telah membuat separuh dari dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tunduk pada kuasanya. Semakin terbawa, tangan suaminya semakin berani menjelajah ke bagian-bagian terlarang.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan di sana."

Sial! Teksturnya sangat lembut dan menggairahkan. Mulutnya memang tidak bisa lepas dari puncak buah dada Sakura, tapi tangannya telah berada di bagian tervital. Jemarinya bermain-main, menggodanya, menyiksanya tanpa peduli. Harus berbuat apa untuk menarik atensi Sasuke, Sakura tidak berpikir jernih. Ia menarik tubuh suaminya cukup kuat kemudian melakukan ciuman begitu dalam untuk meluapkan segalanya. Hal itu membuat bukti gairah Sasuke semakin tidak terkendali. Sampai ketika keduanya akan menyatukan diri, bunyi debaman pintu kamar tiba-tiba terdengar. Sasuke langsung mengumpat tertahan, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan menemui puncaknya bersama Sakura.

"Heii adik menyebalkan, keluarlah. Ini aku kakakmu!"

Izuna?

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Bagaimana bisa? Mikoto mengatakan jika Izuna akan sampai siang nanti, tapi yang terjadi laki-laki itu sekarang sudah berada di rumah sembari memakinya tiada henti. "Sasuke-kun, itu Izuna-nii."

"Sebenarnya ke mana semua orang? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang menjemputku?"

Benar, dia memang Izuna.

Suara berat nan serak itu membuktikan. Stefan segera turun dari ranjang dan membenahi penampilannya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Terburu-buru ia membuka pintu hingga terlihatlah Izuna di sana, kakaknya masih mengenakan seragam tentara lengkap. "Lama sekali, apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar?"

"Tentu saja menemani istriku tidur, dari pada dirimu perjaka lapuk." Sombong sekali.

"Di mana Ibu?"

"Ibu sedang pergi dengan Ibu Mebuki." Mengenai mertuanya, dia sudah melunak dan berbaik hati menerima Sasuke. Interaksinya pada Mizuo pun tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Isabel berubah menjadi pribadi penyayang.

Izuna sejenak memandangnya jengkel, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang saat ini berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya. "Izuna-nii, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau dengar itu Sasuke, seharusnya yang pertama kali kau tanyakan itu mengenai kabarku." Tidak berubahnya, dia masih tetap menjadi Izuna yang menjengkelkan. "Omong-omong, di mana Mizuo?"

"Dia bersama Ibu." Izuna tidak perlu bertanya mengenai Ayahnya, Fugaku sudah pasti tengah menjalankan tugas sebagai aparat kepolisian. Perubahannya cukup signitif, Sasuke bisa melihat kulit Izuna sedikit lebih gelap. "Kenapa melihatku?"

"Tidak, ku pikir sekarang kau terlihat seperti kecap manis."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kulitmu hitam seperti Malika." Ya ampun, Sakura sampai harus memutar mata bosan mendengar komentar suaminya mengenai Izuna.

"Sialan!"

**\- 0 -**

Mata kecil Mizuo berbinar saat mendapati berbagai lampu warna-warni menghiasi pekarangan rumah, ia lantas berniat mengambilnya satu tapi dicegah oleh Fugaku. Kelewat gesit, cucu satu-satunya ini membuat semua orang kewalahan. "Kakek, Zuo ingin warna pink."

Pink? Izuna sekali.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya jagoan, benda itu hanya untuk dilihat."

Betapa bangganya seorang Izuna ketika mendengar Mizuo menginginkan warna pink, itu artinya dia memiliki komplotan penyuka pink. Sasuke yang tidak terima segera memukul kepala kakaknya menggunakan ponsel miliknya. "Jangan berharap lebih, tidak akan ku biarkan Mizuo melambai sepertimu."

Pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan Izuna, hanya sekedar makan malam dan berkumpul bersama. Mungkin nanti di dinding ruang tamu akan semakin bertambah banyak pigura yang tertempel, Mikoto jadi suka sekali memajang tiap moment yang terabadikan. "Izuna-kun, kau sedang apa? Kemarilah, bantu Ibu membawa masuk semua piring-piring ini."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau yang terbiasa melakukan." Meskipun memasang wajah malasnya, Izuna tetap menuruti hingga memunculkan tawa semua orang.

Mebuki dan Sasori juga hadir di sana, mereka ikut berusaha membujuk Mizuo yang masih menginginkan lampu hias. "Kau ingin mainan seperti apa? Besok akan Nenek belikan."

"Benar? Nenek tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja, tanyakan saja pada Paman Sasori."

"Asikkk!!"

Tidak terasa pedih semakin memudar, Sakura sangat bersyukur untuk segalanya. Meskipun ia putus sekolah, meskipun ia tidak memiliki masa depan cerah. Namun setidaknya Tuhan masih memberinya nikmat untuk bahagia. Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi pelayan kafe seperti saat masa sekolah dulu, semua berkat Fugaku yang memberinya modal untuk membuka usaha. Sembari menjadi mahasiswa, ia juga masih tetap bisa bekerja. Semua ini masih proses, mereka berjuang bersama dari nol. Sasuke memang tidak memiliki jabatan seperti Uchiha Fugaku, tidak memiliki kekayaan berlimpah seperti yang ditinggalkan mendiang Haruno Kizashi, dia hanya laki-laki sederhana dengan rasa tanggung jawab besar.

Begitu Sakura menoleh ke samping, Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya sembari menggendong Mizuo. Si kecil tampak menjerit keras ketika jemari Sasuke menggelitiki perutnya. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun, nyatanya di usia sekarang ia dan Sasuke mampu bersikap lebih dewasa. Sakura dengan sigap menerima tubuh Mizuo yang meminta berada dalam dekapannya. Satu waktu keduanya berada di ruang yang sama, saling melempar senyum.

_Aku sempat tidak berdaya._

_Merasa jika cintaku tidak cukup pantas dan akan lebih baik jika aku pergi, menghilang dari daya ingatmu. _

_Namun semuanya terasa berat ku lakukan. _

_Sejauh apa kaki melangkah, aku akan kembali pulang kepadamu. _

* * *

**The End**

Finally, semoga terhibur dengan tulisanku yang banyak kurangnya. Btw sebenarnya ff ini sudah aku bukukan dalam bentuk novel, tapi dengan karakter lain.


End file.
